Quantico
by But a Chance
Summary: It's finally finished. Quantico is the sequel to my Who Are You? story. Thank you to those who have read my stories, and a special thank you to those who have taken the time to review.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A New Life Begins**

The tranquility of Virginia was light years away from the glaring neon of Las Vegas Nevada. FBI headquarters was a new world, with new challenges, but one constant would always remain...crime.

The trip from Las Vegas was long and arduous. Nick Stokes was finally pulling his overloaded SUV, into the driveway of his new home. The movers would arrive shortly with all his worldly goods, and the work of unpacking and settling in would begin.

A month ago, he flew out to meet his new team, and find a place to live. Meeting the team was the easy part, finding a place to live proved difficult. Homes near work were out of his price range, but he finally found a modest two-story brick traditional in Woodbridge. The home was older, but the structure was sound and the mechanics good. Updating the cosmetics would come with time.

Nick was still in the process of unpacking, when he received a call from Supervisor Chris Stranton. Nick and his team were being sent to Chicago to help the SEC investigate a case. He assumed his first assignment would be a simple soft-ball case, break in the new guy. Never assume.

The team spent three weeks in Chicago, piecing together every shred of evidence. By the third week, they found the damning evidence on an obscure computer file. The files proved the CEO and CFO, of a major corporation, were definitely embezzling funds. The paper trail also provided information on pay for hire hits, and a solution to the unsolved murders connected to the case.

Supervisor Chris Stranton was thrilled with the results. His bosses were happy, he had his first solve, and all was right with the world in his opinion. Nick, on the other hand, found no joy in his first solve with the FBI, and voiced his displeasure.

"Our IT tech was slow, he wasn't committed. Kessler didn't get the job done. The information was there, but he kept screwing around. Latte's and flirting seemed more important to him. I warned him twice, and put a reprimand in his jacket. He's scheduled for sensitivity training. I should have done more; it's all in my report." Nick stated.

"I read your report, and the reprimand of Kessler. You warned him twice, once should have been enough, quit beating yourself up. Your team solved the case Stokes. We caught the bad guys; they're going down for murder. Stop worrying about the small crap." Stranton said.

It's not small crap. Kessler offended several of the female team members. I won't stand for that, and I hope you and the FBI won't. I'd like to request another IT Specialist for my team?"

"IT Specialists with Kessler's background don't come a dime a dozen. The FBI does not tolerate harassment of any kind, but you've warned him, and I've talked to him. Make it work Stokes." Stranton stated.

"It won't work, and not just with me, but the team too. I can forgive mistakes, Lord knows I made my fair share, but Kessler doesn't care about the job. I've worked with his type before. Kessler's attitude is counterproductive to the performance of my team." Nick argued.

"The FBI doesn't allow you to pick and chose, but give me a replacement with his qualifications, and we'll talk." Stranton offered.

"Archie Johnson," Nick quickly replied.

"Who's Archie Johnson?" Stranton asked.

"Johnson works for the lab in Vegas, and before you object, I'm not trying to bring in friends from Vegas. Johnson's one of the best in the field. He's dedicated to the job, and understands the importance of every case. Talk to him, no reference from me, it's your decision." Nick said.

"Hell Stokes, with your past, why I'm even considering interviewing this guy is beyond me."

"Man I got nothing to hide, shit you've investigated every aspect of my life. Johnson will do right by the team. He's solid."

"We'll do a background check, if he clears, I'll talk to him. We'll see how it goes, but don't hold your breath." Stranton interjected.

"I'm not holding my breath, don't need too. Archie Johnson fits the need, no worries." Stokes stated with confidence.

"Go home and unpack. We'll talk more about this later." Chris said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the reviews, your replies keep me writing. Hope you like the next chapter. I can't wait to take you on this next journey into Nick Stokes' future (as I see it.) Let me know if and when the story goes off course, I'll rein the muse in. She can be a stubborn wench at times, but I love when she graces me with her presence. **

**Disclaimer: I forgot to do this before, but better late than never. I don't own them, never claimed to. CSI and their characters are their property, any new characters are mine. All rights to their characters are strictly theirs, as all rights to my characters are mine (layman's legaleze.) Now on to the story.**

**Chapter 2**

**A Friendly Face**

The atmosphere at FBI headquarters was cold and distant, at best. Everyone was professionally amicable, they excelled at their work, but friendships were hard to come by.

Nick Stokes quickly settled into his new job, and immediately began developing a comradery with his team. He knew building trust and confidence was a must. As their supervisor it began with him. That's why he fought to have Specialist Kessler removed from his team.

The team had to trust him, have confidence in his ability to handle a situation head on. At first, Stranton and Stokes butted heads over the issue, but Stranton realized Nick was right. Kessler was a problem that would continue to fester. A problem Chris didn't need. He quickly began the background checks on Archie Johnson.

Six weeks later, Archie Johnson walked into Senior Investigating Agent Nick Stokes office. A new career, new expectations, awaited him. Nick was never, more glad, to see a friendly face in his entire life.

The past two months were hell. A series of temporary IT tech's filled Kessler's shoes, none willing to accept long periods away from home. They all bitched about the circumstances, at the wrong moment.

When Archie entered Nick's office, he was greeted with exuberance. An exuberance Archie hadn't witnessed in years.

"Am I glad to see you, Archie" Nick stated.

"All you had to do was call dude. The whole background check and interviews were unnecessary." Archie replied.

"We're Feds now, and the background checks are a necessary evil. Sorry about the hassles."

"It wasn't a hassle Nick. I had nothing to hid, it's all good."

"I know you have nothing to hide, it's why you're here. That being said, and for future reference, don't call me dude or Nick. It's Supervisor Stokes, or sir. You know I hate pulling rank, or the boss card, but in the FBI world it's necessary."

"I'm sorry Nick…I mean sir…I didn't realize." Archie apologized.

Nick instantly felt remorseful. "I swear, I'm not on some power trip Archie, but our team must respect my decisions. The FBI world is all about respect and action. I'm not trying to be a hard ass, you know that's not my style, but rank holds some type of meaning here. For now we have to follow their lead." Nick replied, regretfully.

"I understand. I'd never take you for a hard ass, unless I crossed you in some way, won't do that anytime soon. It's all good…sir." Archie replied, with a slight laugh.

"I know, laugh it up. Get it out of your system. I did the same thing for the first few weeks. Damn it's good to see you, and have you on my team."

"Hodges almost split in two when Stranton called me, at your request." Archie joked.

"Poor Hodges…all those year's sucking-up to the bosses, and all for not." Nick replied.

"He deserved his just rewards." Archie stated.

"Hodges' is a good guy, misdirected, but a good guy, nonetheless."

"You're more charitable than I am. I could have wrung his neck, _that night_, at the hospital." Archie fumed, and bent his head.

"_That night _is in the past, and Hodges' was right. I was Teflon. Death didn't stick."

Archie's head snapped to attention at Nick's comment. "You heard what we said?" Archie questioned.

"No. Don't worry, I didn't have an out of body experience, I'm not clairvoyant, and I don't see dead people or hear them. Hodges and I talked about it weeks later. He told me what happened." Nick said.

"Fuck, I had no idea you guys talked about _that night_." Archie replied.

Nick found it interesting that his friends, in Vegas, referred to his being buried alive as: _that night_. Yet, a few years later, when he died for a few brief moments, they called it: _that night_. What separated and defined the difference between those nights, and why did they always say: _that night_? The incidents were separate events, years apart, but always bound together by two words: _that night_. He would forever ponder and question their definitions.

"Hodges and I talked about: _that night_, as ya'll call it. It was personal, between the two of us. David's not a bad guy, just self-serving at times. He wants to be the best, and don't we all. He simply goes about it the wrong way." Nick explained.

"Like I said, you're more charitable than I am." Archie answered.

"That's all in the past. Let's introduce you to our new team. Remember, some of them are like Hodges, they excel at what they do, but they want something more." Nick cautioned.

"I understand…Supervisor Stokes, and thank you for this opportunity." Archie quipped.

"No one likes a smartass Investigating Agent Johnson…remember that." Nick replied.

The two men entered the conference room, smirks still present on their faces, as SIA Stokes introduced Agent Johnson to his new team.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, had to revise chapter 3 a little. Nothing major, and if you already read it don't worry, no major plot changes. Basically, I didn't like the wording in one paragraphs. **

**Thank you, thank you, and again thank you for your reviews. Keep them coming, even if they're negetive.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. CSI characters are theirs, but the rest are mine.**

**Chapter 3**

**Meet and Greet**

"Good morning everyone, I'd like to introduce you to our new IT Specialist Archie Johnson." Nick announced. The team went around the table, introduced themselves, and explained their task.

Investigating Agent John Simetto was first in line. He was a quiet, small, dark haired man in his late twenties. He was the team's wallflower, shy and awkward, but good at his job. He excelled at collection and analysis. If there was a shred of physical evidence, John would discover it.

Next came IA Byron Anderson, and as small as John was, Byron was just the opposite. He was at least six foot four, with tightly corn-rowed hair and an engaging smile. His expertise was also, collection and analysis, and he was as competent as John. The two men were the equivalent of a CSI level 4, in Vegas.

Investigator Theresa Weinbach introduced herself. Archie could tell immediately, she was all business, and wasn't surprised to discover she was their criminal profiler. The intelligent, sharp featured raven haired woman, reminded Archie of Lilith, on the television show Cheers. He wondered if her personality was the same.

IA Jennifer Jenkins was next. The African-American woman appeared to be in her late-thirties, with striking, sap green eyes. She could have been Warrick sister, and Archie wondered if Nick saw the similarities in their appearance. Her job with the team was liaison. She was the key communicator when working with different jurisdictions, and chains of command. Jennifer, or JJ as she preferred, was the team diplomat, the peacekeeper.

Archie then introduced himself. "I'm Archie Johnson. SIA Stokes and I worked together in Las Vegas. He was my supervisor, and for better or worse, I'll be the teams new Information Technology Agent. If you need answers to any IT questions, I'm your guy. I'll probably make mistakes my first few weeks, but have patience, I'm a little nervous about all this."

JJ was first to alleviate any of Archie's concerns. "We were all in your shoes. We'll give you a month, but then its full throttle." She said with a laugh.

Anderson was next with the glib reply: "A month, that's generous, all I got was two weeks."

"Senior Agent Stokes was fair with all of us, but I'd do well if I were you. Don't worry Agent Johnson." Simetto replied.

"I hope your time with the team is productive, Agent Johnson. I look forward to working with you." Theresa Weinbach stated.

With the few short replies, Archie knew who was in his corner. He hoped Nick saw and read it the same way.

"Ok people, now that the introductions are over, we have a new case, a serial killer, one I'm particularly interested in." Nick stated, as his crew listened.

"Five weeks ago an Atlantic City casino had an unsolved rape-murder case, in a high roller suite. The male victim was sodomized, beaten, and stabbed numerous times. The room was registered to a Howard Johnson, and I'm guessing Ho-Jo isn't his real name. Little else is known about the vic. His fingerprints came back clean, and I mean real clean. He didn't show up in any database, nor did his DNA, that's peculiar in itself. As you all know, casinos have phenomenal video surveillance. The videos were closely scrutinized, but nothing was found. The perpetrator left no evidence. The room was wiped clean. Two weeks later, a casino in Niagara Falls, Canada had the same M.O., no evidence found. The next week, a casino in Windsor, Canada experienced the same, but more brutal. One week later, our perp hit a casino in southeastern Indiana, near Cincinnati. Cincinnati's CSU was called in, and they found a partial fingerprint at the top of the bathroom door, but nothing more. I read all their reports, and the CSI's seemed thorough." Nick explained.

"Obviously, our prep is progressing. He was a victim in the past, but instead of empathy, he's seeking to inflict his pain onto others. The autopsy photos show forms of bondage, but not the sadomasochistic type. This isn't role play; there are no safe words in his book. He has nothing to lose. His deeds will continue and become more violent." Agent Weinbach interjected.

"I agree with Agent Weinbach, this guy isn't finished, and it will only get worse. Someone is going to pay for his pain, and he doesn't care who. Emotions are not involved, only revenge. There's no limit to his malice, and it will never be enough." Nick said knowingly.

Archie understood Nick's personal insights on revenge and malice, though the rest of the team didn't. He could only imagine his Nick's thoughts on a case like this.

"John and Byron, I want you two to fly out to Atlantic City, go over the evidence they collected, investigate every shred. When you finish there head to Cincinnati, and do the same. We don't have clearance from Canada to investigate their evidence, but they are sharing information. Archie review the security videos, see if they missed something. JJ, talk to the other departments involved, get their take on the murders. Maybe they have something they're leaving out. Tread lightly, don't alienate them, we may need them later, but push further. Theresa, try to map out where he's going, his progression. I want to know what casino he's going to next. Let's catch this bastard before he inflicts anymore pain." Nick stated.

Archie set out for the IT lab with only one goal in mind, find the missing link, and help solve the case. At some point, this case became personal to Nick, and he wouldn't let him down. Not after everything Nick did for him.

He couldn't believe the _new_ Nick Stokes, no one in the Vegas lab would. Gone was the sing for your results guy, the determined, but congenial, smiling man. Senior Investigating Agent Nick Stokes was in charge, and no one questioned his authority.

Archie no longer saw Nick as Nicky, but rather sir or SIA Stokes. It would take getting use to, and wouldn't come easily. He'd slip from time to time, but Nick Stokes was in command, and rightfully so. He always respected Nick, saw him as an equal, but now he realized SIA Stokes was light years beyond his knowledge. If Senior Agent Stokes asked him to do a job, he would. No questions asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to CSI. That's it.**

**Chapter 4**

**All in the Details**

The newest FBI unit went about their task, each knowing their job, and what was expected of them. All were overachievers, committed to the job, Nick was no different. Speaking for the victim became his life's work. He stood by the statement he made to Brass years ago. The evidence could solve a case, but the human element was always a factor. Nick entered his office, and looked over the multitude of reports on his desk.

Four hours went by, and the files began to blur into one. Nick headed to the coffee machine, and the dark brew that was the life's blood of all law enforcement. The teams past three cases were all difficult, but gut instinct told him this case would be worse, much worse. Nick grabbed his mug and headed back to his office, only to be stopped by Theresa Weinbach.

"Agent Stokes" Theresa called out. "I think I have more insight on our killer."

"Ok…explain." Nick tiredly replied.

"We know our perp is definitely male…right?"

"So far, that's what the evidence is telling us." Nick stated.

"Yes, I believe I confirmed that fact in my initial report." Theresa pointed out.

"And your new point is?" Nick bristled.

"Our killer is looking for some type of redemption. I'm positive he was abused in his youth, but he also failed to protect someone else, a sibling more than likely. Now he's trying to make it right. His abuser wasn't his father, but a parental figure. His father is deceased, or his parents are divorced and the father out of the picture. I've sent my finding to the others, so they can follow up." Theresa declared.

"I see…you sent your finding to the others…before you spoke to me. Did you also tell them our killer probably has a military background, or his abuser had a gambling addiction, or the sibling he failed to protect, is more than likely male?" Nick asked.

"No, why would I? I didn't draw those conclusions."

"I did, and if you spoke to me beforehand, as you should, you would have known. Theresa you're a good profiler, and I appreciate your knowledge and insight, but in the future clear your findings with me."

"I saw nothing to lead to your conclusions." She questioned.

"It was in the autopsy photos and reports, the knife wounds were precise and efficient. The killer knew what he was doing. If it were a rage killing the wounds would be random and multiple, and there would be blood splatter everywhere. This knife was driven in slowly, removed slowly, and driven in again. I've seen this type of knife wound pattern before, and each time the killer was trained in military combat. I'd bet on some type of special ops."

"And your other conclusions?" Weinbach asked.

"You told me the suspect was abused and seeking revenge for the crimes committed against him and more than likely a sibling too. Correct?"

"Yes that's what I said."

"The killings occurred at hotels and resorts with casinos. Now unless the suspect has some type of casino hotel fetish, I'm betting his abuser was a gambler, a poor one at that. In most cases, one addiction leads to another. The frustrated gambler sought to satisfy his addiction in another way, through pederasty. Our suspect was his first target, and somewhere along the line the frustrated gambler went after his next victim, a male victim."

"Why do you say the other victim, the sibling, is male?" Theresa asked with curiosity.

"Because our suspect is male, and he's killing males in specific way. He's binding, torturing and sodomizing them. He's inflicting the same crimes he and his male sibling suffered. If the sibling were female, the torture would be different, and more than likely sodomy wouldn't be involved. Do you have any more questions about my determinations?" Nick pressed.

"No sir. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to question your conclusions." Theresa said apologetically.

"Yes you did. Look Agent, I'm fine with you asking questions about my point of view on a case. Everyone on the team should be doing that, with me and with each other, but you didn't ask. You believed your assessments were the only findings. I appreciate your initiative in getting the information out to the team, but there was more they needed to know. We're a team Agent, we work together." Nick stated.

"Yes sir, I understand." Theresa answered, before turning away and returning to her office.

Nick wearily shook his head, and made his way back to his office. He liked Agent Weinbach, and thought she was a competent profiler. Unfortunately her need to be right all the time put her at odds with the team, himself included. Weinbach often reminded him of Sara Sidle, not in looks, but in personality. Both women could be contrary and forthright, he and Sara often butted heads over a case. He loved strong, confident, determined women, but was not fond of self-righteous ones.

Putting his thoughts of Agent Weinbach aside, Nick sat behind his desk, and looked at his watch. It was late afternoon in Las Vegas, a good time to call Jim Brass. He and Brass hadn't talked in a few weeks, and it was time to do some catching up.

**Thank you all again for the encouraging reviews. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the next. It was 2 for Tuesday, so you get 2 chapters for the price of one, what a bargain. I like to help out the economy any way I can, and if it means lowering chapter prices then so be it. Ha! Ha! I know lame joke.**

**Thanks again.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Old Friends**

The Eclipse Casino, Catherine Willows legacy from Sam Braun, was opening in two months. At Catherine's insistence, Jim Brass was overseeing security for the hotel and casino. He now spent his days training a massive security staff. He didn't miss the murder and mayhem, or the department politics, but there were still daily headaches involved in his new job.

It was late afternoon, and he was finally taking a break. He was about to sit down when his cell phone rang. _What now?_ Brass thought. He read the caller ID, smiled and answered the call.

"What the hell do you want Stokes?" Brass laughed.

"Well hello to you too, Jim." Nick quipped.

"How you doing Nicky, how's life treating you?"

"I'm doing well, how the fuck are you? Catherine isn't working you to hard is she? Cause I'm a Fed now, I can get her gaming license revoked.

"Cath will be thrilled to hear that, and no she isn't overworking me, but damn this sure is different. There are days I miss chasing down perps, or interrogating a suspect, but then I talk to Vartan or Vega. They tell me about a case and the triple shift they just finished, and I don't miss it so much. I get to see my home, and enjoy a day off every now and then. Hell I even had a date last week." Jim stated.

"Who's the lucky lady?" Nick questioned.

"Her name's Linda, and for some reason she likes me. What about you Nicky, you breaking hearts out there?"

"I'm glad you met someone Jim. I'm not breaking hearts, but I've dated some. It seems women like when guys are in town for more than a few days at a time. Go figure?"

"Just tell them absence makes the heart grow fonder. Use some imagination Stokes"

"Thanks, I'll try that next time." Nick replied sarcastically.

"So what hot case are you working on now?" Jim asked.

"Actually, that's one of the reasons I called you. We're working what appears to be a serial case." Nick went on to explain some of the details of the case.

"I know the casino isn't open yet, and hopefully we'll catch this guy long before it is, but I wanted to tell you about it personally. We sent information out to casino's across the country, but its hard to tell them what to look for. We have a profile on the guy, which helps us, but not casino security. Our profiler is trying to target his next stop. My bet is he goes to St. Louis, then west from there. He's already headed in that direction."

"I agree, he's more than likely headed to St. Louis, and I hope you catch him there. But if not, don't forget the casino's down south. It's a straight shot down I-55 from St. Louis to New Orleans. Your guy hasn't exactly followed a direct route." Jim offered.

"I thought about the casinos down south, but dismissed the thought. The I-70 route made sense. St. Louis to Kansas City, to casinos in Colorado, then I-80 to Reno, or I-15 to Las Vegas. Nevada's the promise land for gambler's and someone who's killing them. It makes sense and that's the problem. We're talking about a serial killer, nothing they do makes sense. See this is why I called you." Nick said with a laugh.

"I know you can't always give me details about a case, but if you need to bounce ideas, I'm a phone call away Nicky, and don't forget it." Brass said.

"Thank you Jim. I appreciate that more than you know."

"I want to give you some advice Nick. Being the boss has its perks, but sometimes it's the loneliest place on earth. I know you're trying to do well, but don't let the job consume your life. It's an easy trap to fall into. You get what I'm saying? "

"I get it and believe me Jim, between the kidnapping and the shooting…I've learned how short life can be. Believe it or not, even with the travel, I'm working fewer hours than I did in Vegas. I'm settling in, working on my house, and I'm making friends outside of work. Don't worry Uncle Jimmy, I'm behaving myself."

"You're a fucking comedian Stokes."

"Seriously Jim, thank you for the advice, I understand what you mean. The jobs consumed my life more than once, it won't again." Nick said with confidence.

"Take care of yourself Nicky, and be careful out there."

"I will Jim, you do the same, and tell Catherine I said hello. I'll talk to you soon."

The friends ended their call, and Jim sat back in his chair. He knew he'd miss Nick when he moved, but it was times like these he realized just how much. Hopefully, Nick would be at the grand opening of The Eclipse. Catherine made it clear he was expected to attend, and Nick promised he would. It would be good to have him back in town, even if it was only a brief visit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Not What They Thought**

Early the next morning, Nick arrived at headquarters refreshed, clear-minded, and focused. The call to Brass was familiar and comfortable, he missed that. He knew his new team would bond, but only if he directed it, he was the catalyst.

Nick placed a call to John Simetto and Byron Anderson. The two were in Atlantic City reviewing the evidence. Simetto's phone went to voice mail, which didn't surprise Nick for some unknown reason, but Anderson picked up his call on the first ring.

"Hey boss, you have something new for us?" Byron answered.

"I was hoping you had something new for me." Nick replied.

"Ask and ye shall receive boss. Last night, you emailed us about our un-sub having a military background, possibly special ops, and that got me thinking. The victim in Atlantic City is unidentified, what if he was military too? You know…ops, CIA, something like that. His prints wouldn't be in a database. That being said, maybe our un-sub isn't in the database for the same reason." Byron said.

"It makes sense; the first victim could have been our un-subs trigger, but I'm hung up on the facts. Our victims tox screen was clean, so drugs didn't incapacitate him and get him tied to the bed. If he were ops, he would have been well trained, and should have seen an attack coming, fought back. It could have started out as consensual sex and then turned ugly, but then the crime scene would've been chaotic. Blood spatter would have been everywhere. The un-sub would have left some of himself there, blood, fingerprints, hair, fibers, something. This was planned, the victim chosen; it had to be…then again…"

"Um sir, I hate to interrupt, but you do realize…you're rambling." Byron said with a laugh.

"Sorry about that, it's a recent habit I'm trying to break." Nick said.

"I did the same thing for about a year, after I left Baltimore PD and came to the Bureau. You and I can brainstorm anytime you want. I know I miss doing it." Byron admitted.

"I worked with the team in Vegas for twelve years. We were cohesive, fluid, and we always talked cases out…together. You were with Baltimore PD for seven years?"

"Yes, that's correct, and my unit in Baltimore, worked the same as yours in Vegas. When I came to the Bureau, I was astounded by the lack of communication. No one talked, and they guarded the information they were working on. It's as if, it were top secret info. They'll send you just enough info in a memo, but nothing more." Byron informed Nick.

"It's a wonder any case was solved. From this point forward, we break the trend. Our team will learn to communicate with each other. I'll put it out in a memo, that way they'll understand the new directive." Byron laughed at Nick's remarks, and was thrilled to discover his boss had a sense of humor.

"Ok, so we have two military trained guys, in a casino hotel room. One of them ends up bound and tied to the bed. If it was a case of consensual sex and bondage gone awry, the circs and evidence would be different. So let's assume it was premeditated, and well planned. Why our vic?" Nick asked.

"I think the victim and un-sub knew each other, possibly served together at some point. The vic made advances, and the un-sub went off the deep end. With his background, it wouldn't be far fetched. That murder set off a long, well thought out, killing spree. Our un-sub felt good, redemptive, and wanted more. The un-sub moved forward…progressed." Byron conjectured.

"There's a million hotel rooms, why casino hotels? Why were his victims chosen? I still like our un-subs abuser as the initiating factor to this mess...the gambler with an addiction, and taste for pederasty. Maybe our Atlantic City victim had the same gambling addiction and predilection? Then, like you said, the vic does or says something to our un-sub and it sets him off. I'm going to have Archie go over the videos from the Atlantic City casino again. Nick said.

"Yeah, but didn't Archie, and the Atlantic City PD already check the videos for the casino? They would have spotted our victim already." Byron answered.

"Archie went over the hotel footage first, and was starting the casino footage this morning. As for recognizing our victim…PD could have missed him. Some of these gamblers are good at hiding from the cameras, they like being unrecognized, especially if they're continually losing. Add to the fact, our guy could be ops or ex-ops, and doesn't want to be seen. Our profile will give Archie more to work with. Maybe he'll pick up on a gambler losing big, and someone else noticing the fact. All we can do is hope he finds something." Nick stated.

"Hope springs eternal boss. Do you still want us to head to Cincinnati this morning, and look over the evidence there?" Byron asked.

"No, I'll check back with them in a little while. I want you and John to head to St. Louis immediately. The profile puts our un-sub heading in that direction, and he goes about a week between kills. His off time is coming to an end. There are five casinos in the greater St. Louis area. I want you guys to work with their PD, and the different casinos security units. Let's give them what we know, and see if we can catch him before he kills again. I'll have JJ give St. Louis PD a call, and get everything set up for you guys."

"Ok sir. St. Louie here we come." Byron said with a chuckle.

"Hey Byron, call me Nick, and thanks for the help."

"Thank you Nick…man, its weird calling my supervisor by his first name. You sure you want us using your first name?" Byron asked.

"I'm positive...have safe flight." Nick ended the call, and sat back with a smile gracing his face. For the first time, since he arrived at the Bureau, he felt like his team was falling into place. He picked up his phone once more and called JJ, Archie and Theresa for a meeting in his office.

**Hi All! Hope ya all enjoy this chapter, your reviews are wonderful, and greatly appreciated . The next chapter or two may be a little slow to post. Due to unforeseen circumstances, my attention must focus elsewhere for awhile. I apologize in advance, and will try to post as soon as possible. Thank you again for reading my ramblings. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**What To Look For**

The meeting with the rest of SIA Stokes' team was short, informative and Nick hoped…productive. He filled them in on what he and Byron discussed earlier. Not surprising, Theresa was the first to speak-up. She reaffirmed their profile, and then added her own thoughts.

"I agree with Agents Stokes and Anderson, our un-sub knows the first victim. If not personally, his predilection is familiar. His addictive gambling tendencies sent out signs, and those signs set off our un-sub. Specialist Johnson needs to look for this MO in the videos. Look for someone who wants to hide from the cameras. Given his background and experience he may be hard to detect, but with his, for lack of better terms, lust, we should be able to spot him. He'll be well covered, but there will be distinguishing actions, and symbols. I know this is easier said than done, but something will set him apart from others." Theresa said.

"I know what to look for, and I'll find a lead for us in the surveillance videos." Archie replied with irritation.

"We all know what needs to be done. Archie and Theresa look at the New Jersey casino videos, you both know what to look for, when you find something, let us know. JJ call St. Louis PD, inform them Byron and John are coming to town. Let them know we need and expect, their cooperation and additional forces. Give them the information we have so far, but let them know more is forthcoming, as soon as we have info, they'll get it. We need their help, so don't rough ride them." Nick stated.

"You know I'll be the princess of etiquette and decorum, Agent Stokes." JJ mused.

"I never doubted you'd be less…princess JJ." Nick laughingly replied.

"There's another matter I want to address. From this point forward, we're a team, we work together, we rely on each; we share information. We're no longer Agent whomever, it's JJ, Theresa, Archie, Byron, John, and I'm Nick." Nick noticed their heads bob in the affirmative, but nonetheless, proceeded with his comments.

"Titles serve no purpose in solving the cases we work. Yes, I'm in charge, and all information must go through me first, for coordination purposes, but from this point forward, we work as a team. Put aside the titles, education, experience, and egos. We're all qualified for our jobs. If we weren't, we wouldn't be working for the Bureau. We can learn from each other, work together, and solve our cases more effectively. If anyone has a problem with this method, speak up now." Nick looked for any negative signals. None were given.

"Ok, let's go find a serial killer. Theresa and Archie, go over the videos. JJ, call St. Louis PD. John and Byron are on their way to St. Louis this afternoon. I'll call Cincinnati and our friends in Canada, and see if they found anything new. Thank you all for your help and cooperation. Let's go!" Nick said, as the group dispersed.

Nick made calls to Cincinnati and the Investigative Bureau in Canada. JJ called the St. Louis FBI field office, and the police department. She learned the casinos, in the St. Louis area, fell under different jurisdictions. More calls would be needed. So far, all departments were cooperative and forthright with information. JJ never received such cooperation before. She wondered if Nick's team effort attitude caused her to address the other departments differently…better. She'd have to study this new effect, the new phenomenon that was Senior Investigator Nick Stokes.

Theresa and Archie went to the IT lab to view the NJ video. Theresa had a thousand questions running through her mind, and none were about the case. She knew Agent Stokes and Agent Johnson worked together for years in Las Vegas. She needed to profile Nick Stokes, and who better, than a long term colleague to question. Theresa was suspicious of everyone, call it a character flaw, but she had her reasons.

"Do you think we'll find our New Jersey victim on the casino videos?" Theresa asked Archie.

"I'm going to do my best to find him, and our un-sub." Archie replied.

"You're very dedicated to your job, aren't you?" Theresa questioned.

"It's what I get paid to do. It's the job, to do less would be pointless." Archie stated.

"Just out of curiosity how long have you known Agent Stokes…I mean Nick?" Theresa asked.

Archie knew, in that moment, Theresa was on a fishing expedition. Nick told Archie, when he took the Bureau job, people would ask him questions. Nick said: _If anyone questions you, be honest, the truth is the best and easiest answer, tangled webs of deception only lead to more troubles. I know the pain deception can inflict._ At the time Archie agreed with Nick's request, but now he knew he had to watch Nick's back. Theresa Weinbach had an agenda, and Nick's best interest was not part of it. Archie would tell the truth…to a point.

"I've known Nick for roughly ten years. He was already a CSI in Vegas when I joined the team." Archie replied honestly.

"He's really big on the, everyone is equal, no one greater than the whole idea…the team thing. I'm just curious, is that how it was in Vegas?" Theresa questioned.

"Yes, we worked as a team, it's why our solve rate was outstanding, and why the Bureau chose Nick." Archie answered.

"Hum…I was just wondering. Don't misunderstand; I like his team work method. I enjoy working with Agent Stok…I mean…Nick. His work ethic is refreshing, he's very dedicated to the job, and his colleague's. Such dedication is difficult to find in this day and age. I'm surprised someone with his background has such an attitude." Theresa declared.

"I don't know what you mean, his background?" Archie returned.

"Oh, I just meant his privileged childhood. After all, his father is a Judge, and his mother a D.A. He had the benefit of the best colleges, the right fraternities, and connections abound. It's surprising he chose forensics as his career. I imagine his parents were disappointed. So much promise, he could have walked in his fathers shoes, yet he went into forensics. How disappointed his parents must be?" Theresa ended with an open question.

"What do you really want to know Agent Weinbach? Do you want me to say something negative about Nick? If that's what you're waiting for, don't hold your breath." Archie replied sharply.

"Oh I would never expect you to say something negative about Nick. Your job with the Bureau is at his request, and your benefit. My questions are just idle curiosities. Call it a hazard of my profession." Theresa defended.

"As I said, I've known Nick for ten years. Anything concerning his life, before I knew him, would be pure speculation. I can only assume he chose forensic science for a reason. I know his family serves the community, as does my family. My father is a high school guidance counselor, and my mother a teacher. I didn't follow in their footsteps, but that doesn't mean I failed, or disappointed them. I'm sure Nick's parents are proud of his accomplishments. Look, if you have anymore questions, ask him. I respect Nick, and I have my reasons for doing so. Right now, he needs my help finding a killer, and that's the only concern I have. If you want to help us, fine, but if you have a hidden agenda leave me out of it." Archie defended.

"I have no agenda Archie. My questions were nothing more than curiosity. I like to know who I'm working with, a little background, that's all." Theresa shrugged off.

"I'm sure that's all it was." Archie sarcastically replied.

The question and answer session ended, and the two began reviewing the Atlantic City casino videos. Archie didn't trust Theresa Weinbach from the first moment he met her. After today, he trusted her even less, for some reason she disliked Nick. She was a dangerous and manipulative enemy, and Archie would give his all to protect him. Archie knew he had to warn Nick about Weinbach. It had to be outside of work, but when?

**Thank you for your lovely reviews and concern. I believe I replied to all my reviewers, in regards to updates being slow, and I apologize for the delays. Please keep checking back, and I'll try to be more expedient in the future. Again, thank you for reading my story and reviewing, but more so, all your thoughts and concerns. I never realized the caring friends I would find with my story. **

**Take care all, **

**Kell**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Needle in a Haystack**

Archie and Theresa spent hours going over the hotel and casino videos, frame by frame, section by section. The Atlantic City Bally's casino floor had approximately 1500 cameras, all pointing to different pits, tables and corridor's. Add to that, the cameras in the hotel lobby, the elevators, and the floor were the murder took place, and it was like looking for a needle in a haystack.

They reviewed the hotel videos once again, and just as Atlantic City PD notated, their victim left his room at 6 p.m. and returned shortly after midnight. The room was located midway down the corridor, and allowed for a comprehensive view of all comings and goings. The vic left the room alone, and returned alone. A young couple occupied the room next to his, and the room on the other side was vacant.

The victim's mannerisms displayed his awareness, and avoidance of the cameras at all times. The dark baseball cap he wore hid his features and eliminated the use of facial recognition programs. The front of the cap bore an emblem, but the victim kept his head tilted downward making it impossible to read.

The frustration continued to mount as Archie and Theresa followed his route to the casino floor. By 6 p.m. Theresa had enough, her vision was blurring and she couldn't concentrate any longer. She announced she was leaving for the day, and suggested Archie do the same. They could pick it up the next morning with fresh eyes. Archie acknowledge her comments, but chose to continue working.

He was still running on west coast time, and a grave yard shift schedule. For him the day was just beginning. Besides, he would enjoy the peace and quiet, and Weinbach's absence. The conversation they had earlier in the day was weighing heavily on his mind. Throughout the day Nick checked on their progress, and each time he entered the room Weinbach bristled. She was cordial to Nick, but she watched…no…studied him. It was as if she was profiling a suspect. The situation left Archie ill at ease.

Shortly after Weinbach left for the evening, Nick returned to the AV lab once more.

"Hey Archie, how goes it?" Nick asked.

"About the same, I have the vic coming in and out of his room, in the elevator, the lobby and then the casino. He sat at a Blackjack table for about two hours, losing and now I have him at a Texas Hold'Em table. I know there's some sort of emblem on that damned baseball cap, but I can't get a clear shot of it." Archie explained.

"I gotta tell you, I can't believe how good this guy is at being covert. He's in the middle of a large casino, and it's as if he were invisible. Speaking of invisible, where's Theresa?" Nick questioned.

"She called it a day."

"I see. I could have sworn we just talked about communication this morning, but maybe I imagined it. It has been a long day." Nick quipped.

"Well if you imagined it, then I imagined the same thing. I want to talk to you about Theresa, but not now and not here." Archie said.

"I think I know what this is about, and don't worry about her. Let me fill you in on the info I've learned about the case. Then we'll take a break, and grab some dinner at the restaurant up the road. When we finish we can come back here, and go through more videos." Nick replied.

"Sounds like a plan. What did you discover?" Archie asked.

"We've been granted access to the Defense department database. Of course there were stipulations. We send the victims prints and the partial to them, and they'll run it. If they find anything, they'll forward the information to us." Nick said with disgust.

"I thought we were all on the same team, you know, protect the country and all." Archie replied.

"One would think, but I'm learning that's not the case. I understand they have to protect their operatives, and our case isn't important to them. It doesn't fall high on their list of security issues, but it does ours. My guts telling me our vic is one of theirs." Nick stated.

"I agree, but until they tell us something, what can we do? Byron and John didn't happen to find any other evidence in Jersey?" Archie asked.

"No, I wish they had. The guy paid cash for his room. The license he used, when he checked in, was for a Howard Johnson. They ran the license information again, just in case, but it came back false. John said the driver's license was an expertly made forgery. He's going to send it to the documents lab and see what they can find. There was no vehicle license plates listed in the hotel registry, but that's not unusual. He could have taken a bus in, who knows?"

"I gotta tell you Nick, I searched every second of video for the entrance, and I can't find him entering the hotel. The first time we pick him up on surveillance is at the front desk. We had to find that by going forward in time to his room, and then backwards to the desk. I've seen some weird things on video, but this guy even weird's me out." Archie said with a chuckle.

"Man lets take a break, I need to breathe some fresh air. I'll go grab my keys and jacket, why don't you see if JJ wants to join us." Nick said.

"Will do, we'll meet you in the parking lot." Archie replied.

JJ thanked Archie for the kind invitation, but turned them down. She was in the middle of follow-up calls, to St. Louis, and wanted to finish. He offered to bring something back for her to eat, and she readily accepted that offer. Once her order was placed, Archie headed out to the parking lot. He liked JJ, and would've welcomed her company, but was glad she chose not to come with them. Since his arrival, he found few opportunities to speak with Nick outside of the workplace. He would enjoy catching up with his friend.

**Thank you for the reviews, please keep sending them. I know some of this chapter seems like a repeat, and is, but I needed to clean up some missing information. Sorry for the repeat, won't let it happen again. **

**We're going to the diner next, grabbing a bite to eat, and catching up with our friends. It will be the peace and quiet, before the tempest hits. One of these days, I'm going to write a nice, pleasant, happy story. Yeah, sure I will;**D


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**The Diner**

Reveling in the dark quiet of the SUV, Nick and Archie enjoyed the companionable silence. Both were processing the events of the day, their thoughts focused in different directions. They pulled into the parking lot, and headed into the diner.

"Have you had the chance to unpack anything yet?" Nick asked Archie as they walked into the restaurant.

"So far, I've unpacked the necessities, but nothing more. My apartment is a pigsty. I haven't had the chance to put my bed frame together yet. I feel like I'm back in college." Archie replied, as they sat down in a booth near the back.

"I think it took me two months to unpack most of my boxes. Now ask me if I know where anything is?" Nick joked.

"Oh man, don't even joke. I gotta tell you, I'm thankful for this opportunity, but damn I hate moving. You can't find anything, and then you have to familiarize yourself with a new neighborhood, a dry cleaner, a supermarket, best restaurants that deliver. Then there's the change of address, phone number and so on, and so on." Archie said.

"Don't forget, we no longer live in a 24 hr. town. Trust me, the pizza guy doesn't deliver at 3 a.m., the dry cleaner isn't open all night, nor the supermarket, or gym." Nick replied.

"Thanks, you really know how to boost a guy's morale." Archie returned.

Sorry, but there's more. No matter how far in advance, you change your address and phone number, your bills won't find you in time. Trust me that will lead to other hassles, like late charges, interest rate increases, and argue all you want, it does no good. It's a whole new world here, and it will take time getting use to." Nick replied.

"Great…why did I move here?" Archie questioned.

"Its worth it Arch, I swear. We worked hard back in Vegas, for little pay and no recognition. Here…here we have the chance to make a difference, we make change happen. We have the potential to save lives, and though that happened in Vegas, we have a better chance here." Nick implied.

"You're right. I have to start looking at the bigger picture. Back in Vegas it was all about the case at hand, nothing more." Archie said remorsefully.

"Don't dismiss your work in Vegas, it's why you're here, but now…now it's different. We have unlimited resources, state of the art, cutting edge technology, and databases we never had access to before. We have the potential of saving lives, not a few, but thousands, tens of thousands. We have the potential of stopping another 9-11 here in the states, or attacks in Great Britain, Australia, Germany, Japan, Madrid, India, Israel, Russia, Turkey, and a thousand other places. We're fortunate for this opportunity. Few are given a chance to change future history." Nick responded.

"I never saw it like that, I had no idea." Archie suddenly realized.

"Our team has the potential to help more than, just a few. If we learn to work together, we can save a multitude of lives." Nick proclaimed like a preacher.

"I guess my question is: do we have the right team members in place?" Archie questioned.

"I think we do. I know you have your doubts about Weinbach. I saw the tension boiling. She'll get on board once she understands the bigger picture. Don't judge her too fast, she was burned in the past, and she's wary. I understand her apprehensions, her doubts and questions. Fuck, I still have a few of my own, but eventually, we'll all work it out." Nick said.

"Just watch your back Nick, if you don't...I will. Theresa Weinbach is trouble. Don't let her past give you some reason to feel sorry for her." Archie warned.

"Thanks Arch, nice to know someone still has my back." Nick said with a feeling of comfort. Archie decided to change the subject in a more positive direction.

How's the remodeling going on the house?" Archie asked.

"Last weekend my neighbors Jeff and Regina helped me pull out the kitchen cabinets, counters, and appliances. Figured before I loaded it up, I'd just re-do the kitchen. Jeff and Gina are masters at remodeling, you should see their place, man it's nice. That reminds me, I have to call Gina. See if she can meet the delivery guys this week, if she can't, I'm going to have a load of cabinets in my driveway." Nick said.

"I have trouble picturing you tearing out a kitchen, and doing the whole DIY thing. You're going all domestic on us Stokes. Next thing you know, you'll have a wife, and the pitter patter of a little Nicky running around." Archie laughingly said.

"If Gina has her way, that's what will happen. Man, I swear she's worse than my mom and sisters. A week after I moved in, she was trying to hook me up with one of her friends." Nick regretfully replied.

"Was her friend cute?" Archie asked.

"No comment, and why the fuck, do you have trouble picturing me, fixing up my home. I've torn apart crime scenes, vehicles and a dozen other things over the years, a kitchen ain't nothing" Nick questioned.

"You got a point there, but it's still funny to picture. Nick Stokes with the tool belt on, and the plumbers crack moon shining." Archie joked.

"Plumbers crack…fuck you. Laugh it up funny boy. Man, I'm starting to regret asking out here. Maybe Hodges would've caused me less grief." Nick returned.

"That hurts Nick, I'm mortally wounded."

Both men laughed, tormented each other for awhile longer, and enjoyed each others company. When the waitress cleared their dishes away, they got down to the business of the ongoing case.

"At some point our victim was careless. A clear shot of his face has to be on one of the videos. Trust me, I've watched enough videos over the years, and no one is that careful. No matter what amount of training they've had." Archie said.

"I won't argue with you. If you're up for it, why don't we head back to the lab, and go over some more videos. Maybe we'll find something the others missed. I want an ID on this guy. He's the key to finding our un-sub." Nick replied.

"I'm definitely up for it, fuck I'm still on Vegas time, and I guarantee we'll identify our victim, and the unidentified suspect. Archie stated.

"Your mouth to Gods ears, man." Nick hoped.

Nick and Archie paid their check, tipped their waitress, and returned to Bureau headquarters. Upon their return, Archie went directly to the lab, while Nick headed to his office to return phone calls. Once finished, Nick grabbed two coffees, and went directly to the AV lab. A long night awaited the two men, and a caffeine fix was in order. Hours passed, as the two examined one casino video after the other. The clue slapped them awake around 3 a.m. How the other departments missed the obvious was beyond Nick, he was thankful Archie saw what he, and the others missed.

**As always, thank you for the reviews. How kind you all are. Sorry for the slow post, it was suppose to be finished on Wednesday night, but everyday life has its moments. What can one do? Thank you for your patience. Hope all is well with everyone. Thank you again my new friends.**

**Take Care,**

**Kell**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**The Obvious**

The offices and labs were eerily quiet as the two men watched video after video. It was 3 a.m. when the silence was broken with a holler of success.

"Hold up…hold up, let me back this up…there, right there. He's getting up from the Black Jack table. That's our victim, and check out the emblem on the hat. Let me focus in on it." Archie proclaimed.

Archie cropped, enlarged, and focused in on the emblem. The pixels came into clear focus, and the light blue patch became clear. The patch was embroidered with a gold dagger, three lightening bolts, and the words DE OPPRESSO LIBER beneath.

"Liberator of the Oppressed." Nick said.

"I knew you spoke Spanish, but you can translate Latin besides. Damn Nick that's impressive." Archie replied.

"Don't be too impressed, I only remember a little of Latin from college. Besides, that's a Green Beret patch, Special Forces Airborne division, I think. A friend of my dad's was Special Ops, in the Green Beret during Vietnam, and if I remember correctly that's the insignia he wore. I was young, but I remember that patch." Nick stated.

"Please don't take this the wrong way, but for years, I've watched people underestimate you. Did they always do that Nick?" Archie asked honestly.

"Yeah, but it has its advantages. It's nice to surprise people when they think less of you. I've learned to accept it as an asset, not a fault." Nick replied honestly.

Archie was, once again, surprised by Nick's candor and straightforwardness. In a few short days, he learned more about the man, than he had in ten years. Archie knew Nick had the strength to survive, he witnessed it first hand, but this was different. In Vegas, Nick kept up the persona of the jock, the handsome, womanizing, empty headed buffoon. In reality, that was not the case. If anything, he was over qualified for his rank in Vegas. The incident in Dallas held him back, made him self-doubtful, weak, and dependent on others, but Nick matured. Now he was his own man, a man Archie gained a new respect for.

When Archie didn't reply, Nick pushed forward with his next question.

"So it seems our victim is Special Ops, at least so far. It's no wonder we couldn't find him in the usual databases. Let's see if we can follow him, see where he goes next." Nick questioned, as Archie snapped back to the task at hand.

"Ok, where you going dude? Shit lost him off this camera. Hand me the tape for camera 92. We should be able to pick him up on that one." Archie told Nick.

Nick loaded the next tape, into another player. Archie left the picture of their vic up on another screen, while he searched camera 93's video for the same time stamp. A few minutes later he picked up their vic once again.

"Looks like he's heading over to the Texas Hold'em pit, he's scoping out the tables. Hold on, he's heading away from the tables, fuck, I lost him again." Archie complained.

"Give me a direction, and I'll check the chart for the next camera." Nick said.

"The camera's are on a grid pattern, so it should be camera 102 through 104." Archie replied.

Nick grabbed the next three tapes, and set them up for viewing. The first tape showed no evidence of their victim, nor did tape 103 and 104.

"Fuck…fuck! This guy isn't a ghost, where the fuck did he go!" Archie exclaimed in frustration.

"Chill…Lets take a minute, and think about it." Nick replied.

They both looked at the casino floor plans, and within seconds reached the same conclusion. Their guy just spent two hours, losing at a Black Jack table. He needed to take a break, take a piss, and clear his head before he began gambling again.

"Are there camera's in the men's room?" Nick asked.

"No, but I have video of the corridor, I'll pull it up." Archie replied.

"There…there he is again. He's talking to someone, it looks like another guy, enlarge the frame, can you clear up the pixels?" Nick asked.

Archie pulled up the frame, and sure enough their victim was talking to another male. Their vic kept his face hidden, but the other man didn't. Frame by frame told the story. Their victim spoke with the unidentified male for a few minutes. Then the two men walked down the corridor, and entered the restroom together. Fifteen minutes later their victim exited the men's room, and returned to the tables; Texas Hold'em this time. A few minutes later, the other male returned to his station in the corridor.

"I don't know about you, but it doesn't take me fifteen minutes to take a piss." Nick stated.

"Unless our guy has a really fucked up problem, I'm guessing something else was going on in that men's room." Archie said.

"Go back to the video in the corridor. Do you see anyone watching them? Any signals of disgust or anger from anyone in the area?" Nick asked.

Archie went through the video again. As he scanned, he saw a figure in the shadows of a niche, near the two men. He slowed the video to frame by frame speed. Sure enough, there was a figure in the niche. Archie couldn't distinguish features clearly, but judging height, the weight it was male.

"Retrace this guys steps, I want to see where he came from. I want to see if he was following our victim before this encounter. We know he recognizes what's going on at this point, but was he watching before this interaction?" Nick questioned.

Archie retraced the unidentified male's steps, but found no past interaction with their victim, or the other male. Their unidentified suspect was a mystery, as was the male from the men's bathroom corridor. Archie continued to search through the other videos in the area, but found nothing. In the meantime, Nick followed their victim as he spent hours at the Texas Hold'em table…losing. When he finally retired from the table he, once again, headed to the men's restroom, but this visit was short. A quick piss, and back up to his room. No one followed, no one entered the rooms on either side.

The mystery grew thicker. Nick and Archie knew the victim died within hours of his last visual on video, but how? Both men were worn out, the day and long night taking its toll. Nick knew it was too early to call the others, yet too late to drive home. He and Archie decided to find a place to catch a few hours of sleep. Nick chose his uncomfortable office sofa, while Archie slept on an equally uncomfortable sofa in JJ's communication lab.

When JJ returned to work, she found one sacked out, unresponsive Archie. JJ knew Archie was going to review the surveillance video, after dinner at the diner. She couldn't help, but wonder if Senior Agent Stokes was doing the same in his office. _Curiosity killed the cat, guess I'm going for broke_. JJ thought as she entered SIA Stokes' office. Unlike Archie, Nick jumped to attention the minute the door opened. JJ didn't know what frightened her more, Nick jumping up from the sofa, or the gun being drawn and quickly replace in its holster.

"Oh God, I'm sorry JJ, I…its just…I thought…I'm sorry…I didn't realize it was you." Nick said in a tumble of words.

"No...No…I'm sorry, I knew you guys stayed late…I should have known you'd stay here, I should have knocked or something." JJ replied.

"No it's ok. You're right, it was late when we finished, and we didn't want to take the chance of driving home. I would have missed my alarm this morning, if I went home. I apologize for scaring you. You caught me off guard." Nick replied apologetically.

"It's ok Nick, why don't you try to grab a few more winks, I'm early. I can wake you when Theresa comes in. It's no problem." JJ said.

"I'm good, besides we found some very interesting info on the videos last night. I want you and Theresa to take a look at it. We need some insight, and your help." Nick replied.

"You need our help, with video surveillance, really?" JJ questioned.

"Yeah, we need your help. Let me grab some coffee and something to eat from the machine, I'll catch up with you in the conference room. If you see Theresa, bring her along, please. Oh…and wake Archie, he has the video all cued up for us. Is it possible for us to video link John and Byron on this call? Nick asked.

"Yes, I can link them in a few minutes." JJ replied.

Thanks JJ." Nick said.

"We'll meet you in the conference room, as soon as possible boss." JJ replied with a smirk.

JJ couldn't believe her new boss. He stayed late at work while she slept, that never happened before. Usually, she was the one working late, while the boss enjoyed a family life. _Go figure_. JJ thought. Nick's reaction, when she entered his office, was troubling. _Why did he jump so and pull his weapon, that's peculiar. _ JJ shook her head, now was not the time for such questions. She needed to gather Archie and Theresa to the conference room, and connect up with John and Byron.

A short while later JJ, Theresa, and Archie were seated and waiting in the conference room. John and Byron were linked in via a video connection, and all were waiting for Nick's arrival.

**Ok, the case is finally breaking, the backstory is going away for awhile, but don't worry, it will return. Thank you Nickyfan and Demmie for reviewing. Your kind words are always welcomed and appreciated. I worried no one was reading the story, for awhile. I love reviews good or bad, they help me write. Thanks again, Nickyfan and Demmie. I send double chocolate brownies your way :D Take Care...Kell **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**The Storm Brews**

The employee lounge was blessedly empty when Nick entered. As he reached for the coffee carafe, he realized his hands still trembled from the incident just a few minutes ago. He shook his head in disgust. For months he was fine, no fear, no nightmares, and no reactions to loud noises. He learned years ago how to compartmentalize and cope, but for some reason, this morning the anxiety returned in full measure. Nick hated when it happened, the adrenaline rush left him drained and unfocused, as if an internal storm brewed. He shook his head once more, grabbed his cup of coffee, and headed to the conference room.

Nick entered the room and found his team waiting patiently. JJ looked up from paperwork, locked eyes with Nick, and saw the embarrassment written on his face. The earlier event was causing him dismay, and she felt guilty for causing it. She gave him a slight smile, and a look filled with concern. Nick hadn't seen that look in some time, and he didn't want to see it now. He knew he'd have to explain his actions and reaction to her, but first they had more pressing matters.

"Ok people we have new information and I want to brief ya'll at one time. John, Byron can you hear, and see us ok?" Nick asked.

"Yes sir, were fine, please continue." John replied in his ever formal manner.

Nick proceeded to explain everything he and Archie found on the video surveillance; their victims every motion and move, the encounter in the corridor leading to the bathrooms, and the long delay until his return to the Texas Hold'em table. Archie told the group about the male figure in the shadows of the niche. The team watched the video clips hoping they could add something more to what was known thus far. When Archie and Nick finished relaying their information, Nick then prioritized the task for the morning.

"Byron and John, I'm going to forward the info we have. I know it's not much, but give us a few hours and we'll have more." Nick told the men.

"We'll be waiting to hear from you. In the meantime, we're coordinating with PD and the casinos here. We're happy to say, they're all being very cooperative." Byron informed.

"Thanks guy's, keep up the good work, and we'll talk to you soon." Nick replied. John and Byron disconnected the call and went back to work.

"Theresa, I need you to help Archie out. See if you can find our unidentified male from the niche and the other from the men's room, anywhere on the videos. I don't have to tell you what to look for, you're better at reading people and mannerisms than anyone." Nick said in a complimentary manner, and much too Theresa's surprise.

"I'll be glad too, and this time I'll let you know right away if we find anything Nick." Theresa answered congenially, and with a smile. Archie and JJ were stunned by her answer, but shocked when a smile graced her features.

"Archie get the clearest, cleanest photo of our victim you can, work your magic, and get it to me as soon as possible. We're going to have to rely on D.O.D for identification, and they're not going to make it easy." Nick stated.

"I'll get right on it. Do you want me to run him through the facial recognition database too?" Archie asked.

"Yes…yes, absolutely. Good catch, I knew we brought you here for a reason." Nick said with a laugh, while Archie beamed.

"JJ you're with me, we have calls to make to the Department of Defense, and I'm not in a diplomatic mood. I may need, _the princess of decorum,_ this morning. All right, let's go to work and catch some bad guys.

Theresa and Archie gathered their files and empty coffee mugs, heading for their assigned task, leaving JJ and Nick behind. JJ was about to leave, when Nick stopped her.

"JJ, can we talk about what happened earlier?" Nick asked.

"I'm so sorry for barging into your office, I should have knocked or something." JJ apologized, her eyes averted from Nick.

"It's my fault, not yours." Nick replied.

"No really, it's mine. I was just going to tease you about falling asleep on the job, but I realize…"

"Stop, please!" Nick demanded. JJ stood still, and immediately met Nick's intense gaze.

"I'm going to tell you something, and I'd like it kept between us. Archie knows, but only because we worked together in Vegas. You can talk to him, but for now…I'd prefer the rest of the team didn't hear this. I'm not hiding anything from the team, I have my reasons, and I'll explain and answer any questions you have. Ok?" Nick asked.

"Ok, but you really don't have to explain." JJ replied.

"Yes…yes I do, I un-holstered a weapon this morning and directed it at you, I have to explain why. First and foremost, I'm not a cop on the edge, or incompetent. There's a reason for my aggression this morning." Nick said.

"I never took you for a cop on the edge; you don't have to explain." JJ replied, but Nick ignored the reply and continued.

"Slightly over a year ago, I was shot in the line of duty, seriously injured. Certain sounds, smells, and actions conjure up reactions, especially when I'm overtired. Unfortunately, this morning you became witness and victim to them." Nick stated, but JJ quickly interrupted.

"Please Nick, I wasn't a victim." JJ replied, feeling more guilt and concern.

"The minute someone draws a gun on you; you become a victim. No matter what I say, it will not change the fact that I caused your victimization. I'm sorry beyond words." Nick regretfully stated.

"How bad were your injuries, did they catch the suspect?" JJ asked, as her inner criminalist kicked in.

"The injuries were life threatening, and they didn't catch the bad guy…I killed him, before I went down. He was just a confused kid, caught up in a bad situation. Too many people were turning him in all the wrong directions. If only I realized sooner, followed the evidence like Gris always said, quit lying to myself and everyone else…but that's not how life works, no do over's, ya know?" Nick replied, as he held his head low with remorse.

"You're right, no do over's. We live with our past mistakes, and hopefully we evolve and do better in the future. Your gun wasn't the first drawn on me, and if you'd been more awake, you would have realized, I never flinched." JJ explained.

Nick looked up in surprise. He read JJ's file, knew her employment history, her service record, the commendations in her jacket, her entire adult life was on file, but files seldom told the story of adolescent years.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Nick asked quietly.

"Same old, worn out story; abusive home, drug addicted mom, no dad around. Mom whored for her fix, and when I started to develop, her johns took notice. I was able to talk my way out of it for awhile, but one night my mom's friend, as she liked to call them, didn't stop. He had my mom first, and then came after me. When I fought back, he put a gun to my head. God, when I saw that gun I couldn't speak, yell, or scream, I was frozen. All I saw was a hollow tube pointed in my face, and a finger tightening on the trigger. He told me to undress and I did, a few minutes later it was over. That was the first gun pointed at me." JJ said, as the story of her life replaying in her head.

Nick sat silent, paralyzed, a rush of past memories flooded his mind. JJ waited and expected the response most gave her when she told them…_I'm so sorry_…as if it were their fault. What she didn't expect was Nick's reply.

"You felt helpless, lost. You knew it was wrong, but couldn't stop it. Did you turn the motherfucker in? Did he pay, or is he still out there, is he on the streets?" Nick seethed with vengeance.

JJ realized, in that moment, she and Nick shared a bond, a bond beyond the normal realms of the bureau. Nick was the first person in the bureau, JJ shared her history with. She hoped she wouldn't regret it.

"Believe it or not, my mom's pimp caught up with the guy, and exacted street justice. My mom blamed me for her pimp's arrest, and a few days later, I ended up in foster care. It was all for the best, my foster family was great. No foster care horror stories. They gave me everything I dreamed of, a safe home, a loving environment, an education, and a chance. Don and Marlene are why I'm here today, without them, I would be nothing. They're my family, my parents, I love them beyond words. What about you? Are you close with your family?" JJ questioned.

"Very close, we don't get to see each other often, but we email, text, and call each other all the time. They helped me through some dark moments in my life. They love me and I them, I'm very fortunate that way." Nick replied.

"I think you and I have more in common than either of us realized. I'm glad we talked about this, and I promise I won't talk about this with anyone else. Please don't worry about what happened, and if you ever need to talk I'm here." JJ said.

"Thank you, and the same goes for you, if you need to talk, I'm here. You might want to knock though, before entering." Nick replied with a slight laugh.

"Yeah, I'll make sure I do. Guess we better get back to work. Do you want me to call D.O.D first or do you want to talk to them?" JJ asked.

Before Nick could reply, Archie knocked on the door, and dropped off a nicely cleaned up photo of their victim. Archie then told them, he and Theresa were still searching for a clean photo of their unidentified suspects. As soon as they found them, he would let Nick know. He was also running their victims photo through a facial recognition program, and would notify them if he found anything.

"Thanks Archie, good work, and tell Theresa the same for me." Nick responded.

"No problem. Have fun talking to the D.O.D guys." Archie said with a smirk.

"You're a riot Arch." Nick laughingly replied.

Archie headed back to the lab, while Nick and JJ made their calls. The Department of Defense was less than helpful, they would put someone on it, but it may take a few weeks. Nick explained they didn't have a few weeks. If they discovered the victim's identification, they stood a better chance of identifying their suspect, and stopping the next murder, but it didn't expedite the matter. Nick and their D.O.D contact argued back and forth for twenty minutes. When he ended the call, he was frustrated, angry, and his head was pounding.

"Honestly, how much did you want to tell that guy to fuck off?" JJ asked.

Nick laughed and replied: "More than you'll ever know. The whole time all I kept trying to figure out was how to reach through the phone, and pull this guys head out of his ass."

"If it makes you feel any better, I was thinking the same, and that's bad for the princess of decorum." JJ laughed.

Nick couldn't help, but laugh in return, his headache lessening. For the first time he noticed how JJ's beautiful green eyes twinkled when she laughed. JJ couldn't help, but notice how her bosses face lit up when he smiled. Both were attracted to each other, and both reprimanded themselves for thinking it. Their thoughts were interrupted when Theresa came into the room, both were thankful for her appearance.

"Archie found a clear shot of the man from the presumed bathroom liaison, but we haven't found our other suspect yet. We wanted to get this photo to you right away." Theresa said.

"This is great, thank you. JJ get this to Atlantic City PD, I'll bet they'll know who he is when they see the photo. More than likely he's been picked up for solicitation before. They should be able to give us a name, and pull him in for questioning." Nick stated.

"I'll get right on it Nick." JJ replied, and left the room.

"Theresa, you and I may have to travel up there to talk to this guy." Nick said.

"I'm always up to traveling, one of the perks of the job." Theresa returned.

"Atlantic City's what 4, 4 ½ hours away, that means we're driving. You sure you want to be in the car that long with me?" Nick said with a smile.

Theresa smirked and said: "It will be difficult, but I'll try to tolerate it."

"Theresa Weinbach, did you just make a joke?" Nick questioned.

"I'm trying Nick; it would be an error on my part if I didn't."

"I appreciate your trying. I'll let you know as soon as possible if we're taking a road trip." Nick responded.

"I'm going to head back to the lab, and help Archie, just let me know when and if we're going." Theresa replied.

Two hours later, Nick and Theresa were leaving HQ, and heading to Atlantic City. Atlantic City PD knew exactly who their bathroom suspect was, and as presumed, he was a known male prostitute. None were surprised by the information. Archie continued to work on finding their other suspect. JJ coordinated Nick and Theresa's arrival with the Atlantic City PD, while John and Byron continued their work in St. Louis. The entire team sensed they were one step closer to solving this case, but none spoke of it, for fear of jinxing the progress made.

**Thank you for your reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'll try to write more this weekend. Thanks again, Kell.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**The Road Trip**

The first hour and a half of the road trip to Atlantic City was cordial and pleasant, much to Nick's surprise. Both asked questions of each other, but none prying. The usual subjects were broached; musical taste, favorite foods, home, family and such, but nothing too personal. That was the first hour…the next few became grueling for Nick, the headache that earlier dissipated, returned full force. Pointed questions, meant to throw him off took their toll. It all began with a simple statement.

"You should ask JJ out." Theresa stated matter of fact.

"Why?" Nick questioned.

"Well, it's obvious you two share an attraction, I am a profiler, after all. I know its taboo and against Bureau policy, but certainly no one on our team would be so petty as to report it." Theresa informed.

"I have two rules in life: Honesty is always the best policy, and don't shit where you eat, these rules serve me well." Nick returned, with a sense of satisfaction.

"Honesty, I like that rule, but people can manufacture their own truth. You know how it is…are they being truthful, or giving you their version of the truth?" Theresa sarcastically replied.

"A good profiler should have no doubt in the honesty of an answer. Deception should be obvious, after all, that's what a profiler is trained to recognize." Nick countered.

"I am a good profile, but someone who has knowledge of the system could hide their deception. Someone like you, for instance, could easily hide the truth." Theresa implied.

Nick refused to fall prey to her tactics. "We all have off days, mind elsewhere, but if the profiler fails, the evidence doesn't. That's why profilers and criminalist work closely together."

"I can assure you, I don't have off days. I always know when someone is lying to me." An indignant Theresa replied.

"Well then, you're better than I am. I have off days, I make mistakes, misjudge people, but the evidence doesn't lie. We're headed to Atlantic City because the evidence pointed us in this direction, we have evidential proof. All the profiling and interviews in the world wouldn't have brought us to this point. Profilers and criminalist work together for a reason. We rely on each other, and I won't argue the point further." Nick stated with finality.

"You never did answer my original question. You broke your honesty rule, and avoided the question of your attracted to JJ. The team won't interfere; your relationships are the least of our concerns." Theresa smugly responded.

"You weren't listening, I did respond to your question, but I'll make it crystal clear this time. I do find JJ attractive, but our relationship will remain professional. I won't be deceptive to satisfy my baser needs, or jeopardize our careers." Nick replied with confidence and satisfaction.

"I was forewarned about your white knight syndrome, save the world, be a hero. Have you always wanted to save the world Nick?" Theresa questioned.

"Don't psychoanalyze me Theresa, you're not good at it…trust me." Nick responded bitterly.

"I'm not psychoanalyzing you, do you feel I am?" Theresa redirected.

"What do you want to know Theresa, what do you really want to know?" Nick returned.

"Our lives are in your hands, and I like to know who I'm working with. Who are you Nick Stokes?" Theresa questioned.

"I'm a riddle wrapped in a mystery, inside an enigma. Do I want to save some piece of this world? Yes, who wouldn't? Will I protect my team at all cost? Yes…at all cost, with my life, fuck the reasons. Would you want it any other way? Theresa, you're trying to find someway to take me down, and it won't work; better than you have tried, and failed." An angry Nick replied.

"See that's what I'm talking about, who tried to take you down? Why would they want too?" Theresa pushed.

"Let's see, I work in law enforcement, I've been a criminalist for years, I've put a few people behind bars, pissed some of them off. There are a million reasons." Nick responded with logic.

"Somehow it doesn't surprise me you've pissed people off." An exasperated Theresa replied.

"Yeah, it's one of my better character traits, get used to it." Sarcasm dripped from Nick's response. Before Theresa could respond, or ask another question, Nick turned the tables on her.

"What about you Theresa, what's your game? I know there's more to all these questions, a reason. What is it?" Nick asked.

"I don't know what you mean? I'm just curious about you." Theresa deflected.

"Now who's not being honest? You're pissed at me because you think I took this job away from your friend, your companion. You have to find fault with me, a weakness; an error in judgment. Then you'll have vindication that the Bureau made a poor choice." Nick stated.

"You're wrong; you don't know what you're talking about." Theresa verbally sidestepped.

"Oh come on, I'm the team's supervisor; do you think I wouldn't read your personnel files, that I wouldn't be informed?" Nick returned.

"Victoria's been with the Bureau for years, she deserved the job you stole. She was more qualified, and she knows the job. If Chris Stranton wasn't promoted to supervisor of this division, then Tori would be supervisor, and you wouldn't be here." Theresa vehemently replied.

"You should be thankful Chris was promoted, he's the reason you and Tori still have jobs. That little escapade you two shared, on the case in Miami, didn't go unnoticed. It was on company time, company money, and not held in high regard. I believe what two people do, on their own time, is their business, but you two weren't on your own time. Like I said; don't shit where you eat." Nick responded.

"You're so fucking smug aren't you? You think you know everything, but you don't. If it were a male and female co-worker, no one would have said a thing, but it wasn't. We were persecuted because of our sexual preference." Theresa yelled.

"You know what, you're right, I don't know everything. I wasn't here, I was still working in Vegas, but I read the file, read your admissions. As to whether male and female co-workers, acting in the same manner, would receive different treatment, I have no idea. I would hope not." Nick said honestly.

"We were treated differently…you're just too obstinate to admit it." Theresa huffed.

"Back in Vegas, my supervisor and a member of our team were in an intimate relationship, a heterosexual, secret relationship. When it was discovered they were reprimanded, and assigned to different teams. Was your case different…I have no idea, like I said, I wasn't working for the Bureau." Nick replied with empathy.

"You don't deserve Tori's job, you don't. She worked hard to advance, but you and Stranton took it away." The ire reeked from every pore of Theresa.

"Chris Stranton and I didn't take anything away from you or Tori. You two blew that all on your own. I worked hard for this position, paid in ways you'll never comprehend, so don't suppose you know everything about me." The empathy Nick felt seconds ago, faded fast.

"How did you pay? Your type never does, Judge for a daddy, mommy's a D.A., money, best schools and everything else to boot. I don't want to hear your sad tale. We all should be so fortunate." Exasperation laced in Theresa's reply.

Nick could only huff a half laugh. "Fortunate…yeah in many ways, and I'd never discount the fact. But, you're a profiler, go profile the rest of my life. Start simple, try Google, I hear that's a wealth of information." Nick's caustic reply spewed.

"I don't know what you mean?" Theresa questioned.

"You're the profiler, after we interview our suspect, go profile. All the questions and hate ends by tomorrow morning. We either start over, on the same team, or you can request a transfer. On this team, we try to catch bad guys, solve crimes, and celebrate our victories. We can't waste time on misguided, internal battles. I hope you decide to join the team Theresa, but if not, know that the decision was yours, not mine." The finality of Nick's statement hit Theresa. Did she backpedal at this point, or stand her guns?

"I'll let you know my final decision in the morning, but for tonight we have work to do, and a suspect to question." Theresa responded with her own sense of finality.

The last twenty minutes of their trip was spent in silence. Nick savored the quiet, while Theresa's thoughts ran in a thousand directions. "What wasn't Stokes saying? Why did he say, do a Google search, and why the hell didn't she think of doing so earlier? What could Google tell her, that she didn't already know? Stokes infuriated her; she disliked him with a passion she never experienced before. Was it simply because of what happened to Tori, or was there another reason? Thoughts of Nick Stokes left her mind, as they pulled into Atlantic City's PD headquarters. She needed to concentrate on the case, get the facts in order. She'd be damned if she'd let Stokes interfere with her job, the task at hand. If nothing else, Theresa Weinbach was good at her job, always professional…well…almost always.

**Wow, I didn't think it would take me so long to write this chapter. I didn't realize how difficult it would be to embrace Theresa's anger. Will Theresa change her tune, come around, only the next chapter will tell....**

**Thanks for the R&R's. Take Care All. Kell**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**The First Interview **

Nick and Theresa entered Atlantic City Police Headquarters with one objective in mind; discover the identity of the serial killer. They introduced themselves to the two homicide detectives, in charge of the casino murder case. Detective Marcus Tadrino fit every stereotype of a New Jersey cop, average height, bulky, a stained tie, and a wrinkled sport coat and shirt. Detective Josh Zimmer was just the opposite, tall, slender, blond haired, blue eyed, and impeccably dressed from his starched white shirt, to his high polished wingtip shoes. After introductions were made, Detective's Tadrino and Zimmer led Nick and Theresa to a nearby office to discuss what they learned from the suspect.

"Thanks for the lead on this case; we thought we were stuck with a cold one. I can't believe our department, and the casino, missed bathroom boy on the video. Sorry we missed him." Detective Tadrino apologized.

"It happens; we missed him the first time through too. What can you tell us about him?" Nick asked.

"His name is Ronald J. Newburne, "Little Ronnie," 17 year old, Caucasian male, with a long rap sheet for solicitation and prostitution, and small time drug possession. When you sent us the photo, vice knew right where to find him, and brought him in. He's been extremely cooperative, and sat with our sketch artist this afternoon to work on a drawing of the unidentified suspect. I have that here for you."

Detective Tadrino handed Nick the sketch, he took a photo of the sketch with his phone, and immediately sent it and a text to Archie, JJ, John and Byron. Detective Zimmer then continued: "I'll run the video from earlier today, when we interrogated Little Ronnie."

"Thank you Detective Zimmer." Theresa responded, as Zimmer ran the video.

The video came up on the screen, and Ronald J. Newburne's came into view. Little Ronnie was fair and handsome, not what one would expect of a male prostitute. His eyes though told a different story, a hard lived life shone from the pale blue eyes. Nick and Theresa watched the video, and listened to the Q&A. When the video ended, there was little doubt Ronald J. Newburne took no part in the murder itself. Though still a suspect, his involvement appeared limited.

"Agent Stokes, I'm going to assume you and Agent Weinbach want to talk with Ronnie?" Detective Tadrino asked.

"You assume correctly, though I doubt we'll get more out of him, your interrogation was very thorough." Nick replied.

"Hey we had to make up for not catching the meet up on the surveillance video." Tadrino once again apologized.

"Like I said, don't worry about it, we missed it the first time too, but our team has a tech. with a never say die attitude. He spent years in the Las Vegas Crime Lab, and had the advantage of dealing with thousands of cameras at one time. He knew how and what to look for." Nick explained.

"You Feds get all the best, lucky bastards." Zimmer joked.

"Oh yeah, only the best, it's a glamorous job." Nick jokingly replied.

"We'll take you down to the interrogation room, maybe Little Ronnie forgot to tell us something." Detective Tadrino offered.

Little Ronnie watched the group approach through the window of the holding room. He knew who the two detectives were, and guessed the other two were Feds. They looked like Feds. The woman was stern in appearance and stance. Her black hair pulled back in drastic style, her sharp features and structured dark brown suit lending to the stern appearance. The man was also dark haired, and if Ronnie had to guess, ex-military or cop. The dark suit, French blue shirt and charcoal grey tie were a surprise, as most Feds dressed like Will Smith in Men in Black. If this guy wasn't a Fed, Ronnie would definitely hit on him. The detectives and Feds shook hands, and the later entered the room.

"Ronald J. Newburne, Little Ronnie, I'm Senior Investigating Agent Nick Stokes, and this is Special Agent Theresa Weinbach. We have a few questions to ask you, and I'm sure you know what it's about."

Little Ronnie was so enamored by Nick Stokes' accent and appearance that words failed him. "Uh yeah…uh I uh…ok we can talk."

"Good, glad to hear we can talk." Theresa responded with a smile. This guy would tell them anything as long as Stokes was in the room, hell he'd probably admit to the murders. She was surprised to find Stokes wasn't uncomfortable with Ronnie's attention. She figured, a boy scout like Stokes, would become all homophobic and macho, she guessed wrong.

"We'd like you to tell us how you met the man who was murdered. I don't think I have to tell you, how serious this situation is. You could be looking at accessory charges at the most, and solicitation charges at the least." Nick said in all seriousness.

"I understand Agent Stokes, and I swear I had nothin to do with that guy's murder. I didn't like the guy, but I don't like most the guys I uh…service, I'm just tryin to earn a buck." Ronnie said, in an almost remorseful way.

Theresa wanted facts, not another sad story. "Why don't you start from the beginning Ronnie, and please be as detailed as possible."

"Ok, um well let's see, I was standing by the men's bathroom. It's a good place to work, if you don't get caught by security, but I know all the security guys at the casinos, so I usually don't get caught. I'm smart that way, ya know?"

"Just tell us about the guy Ronnie, we don't need your background, we have that on record." Nick's patience grew thin. He wanted info on their victim and the un-sub, not how proficient Ronnie was at his job. Ronnie sensed Nick's impatience.

"Uh sorry, well anyway, when the guy in the baseball hat came up to me, he said: you got something for me boy, and I told him it depended on what he was looking for, and how much money he had. He said he wanted a bj and don't worry about the money. Well I don't do no one for free, so I told him $25 up front, I always get my money up front. He handed me the cash, and told me I better be fucking good for that amount, cause if I wasn't, I wouldn't be working for awhile. We went into the john and I sucked him off in one of the stalls. I guess he liked it cause when we were walking out of the john, he asked if I'd be around later. I told him yeah, if he wanted me to be. He handed me a key card, gave me a room number, and told me to be there by midnight. He said he'd make it worth my while, so I took the card. That was the last time I saw him, I swear. Usually, I just suck these perv's off, get my money and our business is done. This guy wanted more and I needed the cash. Sometimes ya get lucky, ya know, find one that wants more. This guy was just aching for it, and it was cash in hand for me. He was a good mark, and hopefully a good fuck, I know I am Agent Stokes."

"We get the point Ronnie; now tell us about the other guy. The one you met after, what did he say and want?" Nick overlooked the innuendo, pushed on, but his irritation was evident.

Theresa sensed Nick's impatience and discomfort, and quickly intervened. "We need details Ronnie. Anything you can remember could help Nick solve this case. I know you're anxious and worried, but if you help us, maybe Nick will be able to help you with the conspiracy and solicitation charges." Nick realized Theresa's play, and was grateful for her efforts. For the first time in weeks, they were on the same team. He gave Theresa a slight nod, one Ronnie didn't notice.

Little Ronnie would do anything to help Agent Stokes. He licked his lips, for show, and began a full dissertation on the FBI's un-sub.

"I was leaving the john, going outside to smoke, when this guy came up behind me."

Nick set the artist rendering in front of Ronnie and said: "This guy, he's the one who approached you?"

"Yeah…yeah, that's him, he came up to me. He asked me for a light, and I gave him one. Then he started in with seeing me go in the john with the other guy, and how he could help me. I figured he was some Jesus freak trying to save me. So I started to walk away, but then he grabbed my arm, real hard like. I got a little freaked ya know, and I guess he saw it, cause he said it was cool, he wouldn't hurt me. He said the guy in the baseball hat was an old friend of his, that he really liked the guy and wanted to be more than friends, but his friend didn't see it. He asked me if the other guy was meeting me again, and I told him yeah. Then he asked me where I was hooking up with him again, so I showed him the key card, and said I was meeting him in a room at midnight. He said he'd give anything to take my place, so I thought what the fuck, and told him to make me an offer. He got all excited, and said he'd give me 500 for that key card. Well I sure as fuck wasn't going to turn the money down. I figure I got 500 bucks in my pocket, and my ass ain't hurting and bleedin the next day." Ronnie laughed.

"Hey, hey, watch the language and crudeness; don't be disrespectful in front of my colleague." Nick was fuming at Ronnie's vulgarity and cavalier attitude, especially with Theresa in the room.

"I'm sorry Agent Stokes, I didn't mean no disrespect." Ronnie lamented.

"Just finish your story." Nick said.

"He um, he gave me the 500, and I gave him the key card and told him the room number. That was it, I didn't see him again. I didn't know he was going to kill that guy, I had nothin to do with that, ya gotta believe me." Ronnie pleaded.

"Ronnie this is a small town, and you're on the streets everyday, you can't tell us you didn't hear about the murder. Why didn't you come forward?" Theresa asked.

"I figured I'd get busted again. I wasn't supposed to be working again."

"You described the man as muscular, about 6 feet tall, with light brown hair and grey eyes. You said he was wearing army boots, a tight black shirt and dark pants. Can you tell us anything else about the man, scars, tattoos, birth marks, any strange mannerisms or ticks? Anything you remember could be helpful." Theresa questioned.

"I don't know if it's important, but he had a small scar on his right hand, on the top by his thumb. I saw it when he handed me the money. I ain't no expert like you guys, but it looked like a cigarette burn."

"That's great Ronnie, anything else?" Theresa asked.

"No, that's all I remember. Sorry about the bad language and stuff Agents" Ronnie apologized again.

Theresa didn't acknowledge the comment, but Nick replied: "You're going to be enjoying the hospitality of the New Jersey Correctional Department for awhile Ronnie. We'll get back to you on any charges involving the murder. Maybe it's time you took a hard look at your life, and made some changes. Detective's Tadrino and Zimmer will be back shortly, they'll take you to a holding cell." Little Ronnie nodded, tears forming in his eyes, and the weight of the world pressing down.

When Nick and Theresa exited the interrogation room, Detective's Tadrino and Zimmer were waiting. "So Agents what do you think, is Ronnie involved?"

Nick nodded towards Theresa for her to respond first. "No Detective's, Ronnie was looking out for Ronnie only. He's not innocent by any means, but he's not a killer. Quite frankly, Ronnie isn't smart enough to plan this type of killing, but he has enough street smarts to stay away from this type."

"I agree with Agent Weinbach. He's culpable, but only after the fact, he didn't know the un-subs plans. You know if he's charged with conspiracy it's going to get thrown out; Lord knows I don't have to tell you guys that." Agent Stokes commented.

"You got that right. So how long do you want us to hold him, scare him?" Detective Zimmer asked.

"That's up to ya all, but if it were me…three or four days should get him thinking." Nick responded.

"That's what me and Josh were thinking; give him some time on his own." Marcus Tadrino replied.

"I don't know if you two are interested, but Marky and I were going to grab a drink, if you want to come along?" Detective Zimmer offered.

Theresa immediately refused the offer with a strict no, and then excused herself, telling Nick she'd meet him at the car. Nick on the other the other hand was more congenial. "Guys nothing would please me more than going out with ya all and tipping a few, but I've got about forty messages to answer tonight, and a four hour drive bright and early tomorrow morning. Oh, and don't forget a serial killer to catch."

Detective Zimmer laughed, and replied sarcastically: "This is the glamorous part of a Feds job…right?"

"Only the best for us lucky bastards." Nick replied with equal sarcasm.

Detective Tadrino immediately jumped in, and said: "So Jimmy Brass tells me you were one of the best criminalists in Vegas, and I better cooperate with you, or he'd fly out here and kick my ass." Marcus Tadrino waited for the shock to wear off.

_Damn, how many people does Brass know_? Nick thought, as the shock of the statement wore off. His second thought was that Uncle Jimmy had to quit trying to help and protect him, though he appreciated the effort.

"If you know Brass, then you know he protects his own. Guess I'm one of the lucky few." Nick stated with pride.

"I know all about being one of the protected few, I'm still on the job today because of his protection. If you measure up to Jim's code…then fuck, you and I are all good. Jimmy doesn't back fools." Tadrino replied.

"Man, I've got to hear your stories about Uncle Jimmy. I wish we could tie one on tonight, and you tell me your stories, but unfortunately the job calls. I'm really sorry." Nick remorsefully replied.

"Uncle Jimmy…that's funny. I'll tell you what Stokes…when you finish up this case, take a few days off. Me and Josh-boy will show you around, and I'll tell you all about Uncle Jimmy's early days." Marcus offered.

"I'll definitely come back when the case is finished. Thank you guys for all your help, and we'll talk soon." The men shook hands, and Nick left and headed out to the parking lot.

The drive to the hotel was thankfully brief; Nick and Theresa discussed the case, but nothing more. After checking in, the two went to their separate rooms. Both had task waiting for them, Nick had calls to return, while Theresa had researched to do. They said their goodnights, and Nick told Theresa they would meet in the lobby at 7 a.m. for the drive back to Quantico.

**Took awhile, but ch. 13 is finished...woooohoooo! Ch. 14 is up, ready and posted.**


	14. Chapter 14

**If you're starting this chapter and haven't read chapter 13, please go back. It was suppose to be a two for Tuesday deal, but I was delayed in posting...sorry. Guess it's a two for Wednesday deal, but that doesn't ryhm very well. Anyway, hope you enjoy, and thanks. **

**Chapter 14**

**The Last Question**

Nick spent two long hours returning phone calls, when finished he took a steaming hot shower, and crawled into bed for some much needed sleep. Theresa, on the other hand, was busy using FBI resources to search for files about Nicholas Stokes.

The first search was through the Las Vegas PD database, but all files on Stokes were sealed, and she didn't have authorization, or a high enough security level clearance to open them. Theresa then searched the Federal database, where she found nothing, but basic information. Again, her level of security clearance kept her from opening the pertinent files.

Theresa finally relented, and decided to do a Google search, hating the fact that she was following Nick's advice. Four hours later she was exhausted, and mentally drained by the information found. She logged off her computer, climbed into bed and tried to grab an hour or two of sleep.

Six a.m. rolled around quickly for Theresa, she brewed a cup of strong hotel coffee, and got ready as fast as possible. Theresa arrived in the lobby at 6:55, and was not surprised to find Nick already there. The two greeted each other, checked out of the hotel, and exited to the parking lot and the awaiting car. Nick was not looking forward to the ride back, the minute he saw Theresa's face, he knew she did her job and found the goods on him. The look of empathy and remorse was written on her face, Lord knows he'd witnessed it many times before. As they pulled out of the lot, Nick decided to address the situation head on.

"You may as well get it over with, or otherwise this is going to be one long drive back. What do you want to ask me Theresa?" Nick asked.

"I didn't know, I just assumed things, and someone in my position should never do that. I can't believe you didn't reprimand me, or just tell me what happened." Theresa exasperatedly replied.

"What did you want me to say…Hey Theresa I deserve this position because a bunch of shit happened to me, and that's the reason I took your friends job? I like to believe I was chosen, because I was qualified, not as some form of sympathy or payback."

"I know you're qualified to be our supervisor, but I was angry. Tori, was also qualified for the job, and if we hadn't been so foolish in Miami, she would have been promoted. Unfortunately, we weren't thinking that night. I just wish you said something, I feel like a complete ass. I should ask for a transfer when this case is finished, I'm sure you'd welcome it." Theresa stated.

"I don't want you to transfer Theresa. Hell if everyone transferred that I've butted heads with over the years, I'd be working solo 90 percent of the time. Besides, you're an exceptional profiler, and we need you on our team, but the final decision is yours." Nick offered.

"I want to stay with the team, but could we not tell them about our disagreement, or Tori's and my relationship?" Theresa asked.

"Like I said before, what the team does in their off time is their business, not mine. I will however, disclose all information about my past to the rest of the team; it's only fair they all know." Nick wasn't looking forward to that conversation, but it was time to show his team some trust.

"Can I ask you some questions about what happened in Dallas and Las Vegas, and about your abduction a few years back? Newspaper articles are a bit vague, and the press doesn't always get the story correct. If you don't want to talk about the details, I understand." Theresa said.

"I'll tell you the whole story, and why the Bureau offered me the SIA position. I'll also tell you about my kidnapping. I ask only one favor, can you wait until I finish, then I'll answer any questions you have. Both cases are difficult to talk about, and I want to do it all at once." Nick replied

"Nick we don't have to talk about it at all, I know enough. I can't even imagine how painful it is to recount." Theresa apologized.

"No, it's ok. I told you, one of my life rules is honesty, so it's time to put my money where my mouth is, so to speak." Nick said.

Nick began to recount everything that happened in Dallas years ago, and the results of that situation then, and years later in Vegas. He told her about his early years as a CSI, but only in generalities. Nick then turned to the Walter Gordon case, the abduction, burial, and rescue. He talked about his best friend being murdered, and the effects of that. By the time he finished, he was empty…physically and emotionally. Several times his eyes misted, but he was determined to complete the tale without breaking down.

Theresa sat quietly after Nick finished. Salty tear stain streaks graced her cheeks. How she didn't recognize the pained past in Nick, was beyond her. She doubted her abilities as a profiler, did her angry cloud her abilities that much. How could she be so callous, and insensitive? When Theresa didn't say anything for some time, Nick asked: "Are you ok?"

"Am I ok? I should be asking that question, not you. Nick I'm so sorry, I can never apologize enough. Please forgive me." Theresa asked, tears coming into her eyes once again.

"That's all in the past, we start over today. Though I gotta tell you, there were times the past few months I wanted to tell you to…well you get the gist." Nick joked.

"You wanted to tell me to fuck off, and I don't blame you. Seriously though Nick, are you in any pain, I mean, since the shooting?" Theresa worriedly asked.

"For the most part no, it aches sometimes, but I suppose that's to be expected. The doctors told me to be careful if I catch a cold, because of being susceptible to pneumonia. Oh, and to stay out of the line of fire, but otherwise I'm patched up and as good as new." Nick said trying to lighten the mood.

"I can't believe you're making jokes about all of this. Are you sure you passed your psych evaluation?" Theresa said with a laugh.

"Hard to believe isn't it. Not only did they allow me back on the street, they let me carry a gun. Makes you wonder who needed the psych eval?" Nick returned.

"It has me asking some questions about the Bureau." Theresa countered.

"Did you and Tori actually dance naked on the balcony in Miami?" Nick asked.

"We were celebrating the end of a case, and had too many tequila shots. Like I said, it was poor judgment on our part." Theresa blushed.

"Tequila shots will do it every time. I've been stupid more than once drinking it." Nick offered.

"I have to hear those stories someday. I bet they're a laugh riot." Theresa responded, while Nick just shook his head no.

The two continued to joke back and forth, as they made their way back to Quantico. By the time they pulled into Headquarters they were teammates, and beginning a friendship. Both regretting the animosity they felt, and the time lost on anger. The team would be surprised when next they saw Theresa and Nick together.

**Thank you all for your reviews, how generous of you. Hope you enjoyed the last two chapters, the next will post next Tuesday or Wednesday. Thank you for reading. Take care..Kell.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Taking a Turn**

The minute Theresa and Nick walked into HQ, they were nearly run over by JJ and Archie, their excitement barely contained.

"DOD identified the victim in Atlantic City!" Archie exclaimed.

"You're kidding me; they got back to us already, unbelievable. Let's head to the conference room. JJ, link us up with Byron and John, they need this info." Nick said.

"It's already done; we were just waiting for you two to arrive." JJ replied.

"You guys are good, I'll give ya that. Let's go find out who our mystery man is." The group headed to the conference room, and the awaiting information.

"Department of Defense identifies our victim as Kenneth Thomas Kellerman; DOB January 9th 1969, originally from Buffalo, New York. Enlisted into the Army, in June 1995, and in 2000 became a Green Beret. DOD won't release any files on him after 2000, because of the sensitive nature of his missions, but they are sending info from before that time. They said, he retired August of last year, received an honorable discharge, full pension, and there was no notations of misconduct on his record. I'm running a detailed check on his life before he enlisted. I doubt he had any serious record as an adult because the Army wouldn't accept that, but juvie records are out there, and they may show something." JJ explained to the group.

"Once we get the DOD files, I'll run a new profile on the victim, make sure we didn't miss anything." Theresa offered.

"Here's what we have on our unidentified suspect. He's muscular, about 6 feet tall, with light brown hair and grey eyes, he was wearing army boots, a black t-shirt and dark pants. The dress lends itself to a military background, but he could be a wannabe. Little Ronnie told us the un-sub has a small round scar on the top of his right hand, between his thumb and index finger, and that it looked like a cigarette burn, (in his opinion.) I'm going to call DOD, and see if Kenneth Kellerman had any contact with a man fitting this description. It's not much to go on, but maybe we'll get lucky." Nick said to the others.

"I can tell you our un-sub is one elusive character. He knows where every camera is, and avoids them at all cost. I thought our victim was elusive, but the un-sub makes him look like an amateur. I found a shadowed shot of his face this morning, but there wasn't enough detail for the facial reconstruction program to work with. I do have good news though; I just received the surveillance videos from the casinos in Canada. The RCMP tagged a few stills and video segments, so I might have more in a little while." Archie informed them.

"JJ, do me a favor. Contact the casino in Atlantic City; see if they have any current, or ex-employees fitting the un-subs description. If not, let's find out who services and maintains their surveillance systems. See if the same company does work on casinos in Canada, we may find a connection there. This guy knows too much about the casino and hotel systems for it to be coincidental, at least on the first three incidents. He broke the trend in Cincinnati; he's getting sloppy, not as familiar." Nick responded.

"I'll start making calls right away." JJ replied, and left the room. Theresa and Archie also exited the conference room, and returned to their task.

"John, Byron I'm sorry you guys are stuck in St. Louis waiting, but we're trying to get information to you guys as fast as possible. I sure you're going stir crazy, at this point." Nick apologized.

"Don't worry Nick…we're keeping busy, though we do have a few questions. Byron and I were trying to figure out how the suspect entered the room without notice. The criminalists in Atlantic City, Canada, and Cincinnati checked for contact prints on the doors adjoining the rooms, but did they check the windows?" John asked.

Nick opened the case files, and quickly searched for an answer to John's question. "It looks like each department dusted for prints on the interior frames and glass of the windows. No prints were found, the windows did not appear to be tampered with, or damaged. Why do you ask?"

"Last night, we were looking at the windows in our hotel room. Like most hotel rooms, the windows open a few inches, but there is an emergency release on the inside and outside, in case of fire and such. When we talked to building maintenance, they said the release on the outside required a special tool, but the window could be opened further. This is just supposition, but if the unidentified suspect has military, or other service experience, then he would have the ability to enter the room from the outside. He could have repelled down from the room above or the roof, and with in minutes entered the room and waited." John explained.

"It may be supposition, but it's the first logical explanation as to why we have no trace of the suspect entering the room. Canadian officials release their scenes two days ago, but I'll give the guys in Atlantic City and Cincinnati a call, I know they haven't released their crime scenes yet. They can check the outside windows, the rooms above, and roofs. I'll get Archie to check the videos for the floors above the crime scenes. I'll let you know if it turns up anything, great work guys…thank you."

"What can we say boss, idle minds and too much time on our hands. We can call Atlantic City PD, Cincy PD, and get their criminalist looking at the windows and roof, if you want?" Byron offered.

"Thank you, I appreciate the help, but I have contacts in both departments, and it will only take a few minutes to handle. Now if you want to talk to the guy at DOD, I'll gladly turn that call over to you." Nick joked.

"I like ya Nick, but not enough to talk to DOD. Byron countered, while John laughed in the background.

"I see how it is; ya all are a bunch of fair weather friends. I may have to see if the field office in St. Louis has any permanent openings for two smart asses." Nick laughingly replied.

"That's cold Nick, you've mortally wounded both of us. Byron sarcastically returned, and then continued, "Seriously though, give us a call if you need help, or if something new turns up." The men said their goodbyes.

John and Byron took the new information to their local contacts in St. Louis, while Nick, once again returned to the phones. Back in Vegas he often spent, what seemed like, hours on the phone, now it's all he did. He missed the science of the job, the processing and analyzing, and feared his analytical abilities were waning. Not one to be conceited, but if he were at his best he would have recognized their un-sub's mode of entry. Diplomacy and cooperation were his new and dreaded task, and took him away from his first love, the science of the crime scene.

He had to wonder, if Grissom felt the same when he became supervisor of the grave shift. Is that the reason he became so analytical, so disconnected, no diplomacy, no human factor or contact? Did he push it all aside for science, or was Gris truly incapable of the human factor? Obviously that wasn't true, not when it came to Sara, his muse, or for Greg, and Warrick. Maybe he and Catherine were the exceptions; maybe they didn't require his attention, his thoughts.

Nick put thoughts of his miscues, and of Grissom aside, the task at hand mattered, the job mattered, the subconscious, self-doubt would have to wait.

Nick called the DOD, and was surprised when they cooperated, something was up with them, he could feel it, but he played dumb and didn't push. It would do no good if he fought them, and he never looked a gift horse in the mouth. When he finished with the DOD, he called Detective Tadrino at ACPD, and Detective Fox, his contact at Cincinnati's PD, and asked for their assistance in investigating the window scenario.

When Nick finished his necessary calls, he looked at his watch. It was 6:34 p.m. EST…3:34 Pacific. He debated making another call, a call he did and didn't want to make, a call that may validate his self-doubt, or dismiss it. Nick weighed his options; then began dialing the familiar numbers.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**The Mentor**

The cell phone on the desk rang once again. Gil reached for the phone, not looking at the caller ID, and answered with a familiar: "Grissom?"

The past and present collided, and it took a few milliseconds for the present to come to the forefront once again. "It's Nick…Nick Stokes."

"Nicky, how are you? How's the new job?" Grissom happily questioned.

"I'm fine, and the new job, well let's just say the demands are different. Speaking of new jobs, how's yours at Berkley?" Nick asked.

"I'm enjoying it. I have students to teach once again. Are you sure you're doing ok?" Gil asked with concern.

"Yeah, really I'm fine, we haven't talked in awhile, and I wanted to see if you're going to the grand-opening of Cath's casino?"

"Absolutely, I have no desire to face Catherine's wrath. I would advise you to do the same." Gil joked.

"I'm hoping to attend. I have no desire to face Catherine's wrath either, but right now, my team and I are working a complicated case with no end in sight." Nick explained.

"Can you discuss the case, or is it a matter of national security, and none of my business?" Gil asked.

"No nothing like that, but just as serious. We have a serial on our hands; who happens to be efficient at his job." Nick explained the details of the case, the frustrations, and the obstacles faced. He admitted fearing his forensic skills were slipping, when he missed the possible mode of entry.

"I don't think you have to worry about losing your forensic skills, their second nature to you. As far as missing the suspect's mode of entry, that's why you work with a team, what you miss, they find. I was fortunate; I always had a good team, and it sounds like you do as well." Gil said.

"I have good people, and we're beginning to find our stride as a team, but damn this case…it's got me all wrapped up." Nick admitted.

"Serial cases do that, they tie you up in knots, and have you second guessing yourself. Remember the Millander case, that one had me tied up, and mad as hell. At one point, my cell phone went flying across the office and off the wall. By the way, don't throw your cell, it's a hassle to replace, throw something else." Both men laughed.

"Nick the missing piece of the puzzle is out there somewhere. You know how these cases work, a minute shred of evidence will appear, and the final piece will fall into place. That's how it works. As to overcoming the obstacles placed by other departments, I'd like to give you a solution, but let's be honest…mediation was never my strong hold. I lack the people skills for such task. You, on the other hand, do not, use that Stokes charm." Gil suggested.

"My Stokes charm has lost its powers, and my skills of diplomacy are lacking lately. I don't have patience when dealing with bureaucracy and incompetence." Nick replied.

"Ah, incompetency and bureaucratic mayhem, hardly a day passed when I didn't witness it in action as a supervisor. I can't imagine what it's like on the Federal level, but you have my empathy. Whatever you do, don't follow my example." Gil said.

"I don't know, it worked for you, and I could follow worse examples."

"My way didn't work Nick, and the team paid a heavy price because of it. Our team was dismantled because I didn't play the game, and it nearly cost us your life. That's too heavy a price to pay for principles. I realized the mistake I made, but continued to do the same over and over again. Choose your battles well, stand your ground, keep your integrity, but play their game when you must. That's the best advice I can give you." Gris offered.

"Thanks Gris; thanks for the advice. I'm sorry to call you and then do nothing, but whine and complain. I really did call to see how you're doing, that being said Professor Grissom, are those new students driving you crazy yet?" Nick questioned.

"A few are, but just a few. I have this one kid who's intelligent, and could be an exceptional student, but lacks commitment. He shows up every other class, turns assignments in late, but when he turns the papers in, they are detailed, his hypothesis and conclusions sound. Now if he'd only show up and turn them in on time. Believe it or not, I set up a meeting with him to discuss the issue, and see if there's a reason. I'm stepping out of my comfort zone and asking why?"

"There could be many reasons for his behavior, everything from he doesn't care, or too many extracurricular activities, to working two jobs and worn out. It's good you're talking to him."

"It seemed like the right thing to do. A former student of mine said; sometimes you have to ask why, that you can't ignore the human element." Gil kidded Nick.

"Man I thought you were pissed at me when we disagreed on that case. Sometimes I wonder how you put up with me."

"I told you Nick…you were always my best student. You sought answers, and questioned when you disagreed with a finding. Though I have to admit, your first years at the lab tested my patience, but I'm sure it was mutual." Gil replied honestly.

"Let's just say we grew on each other, but hey that's all in the past. How's Sara doing, is she in town, or still off on her adventure?" Nick asked.

"She's due back in town next week. She's finishing up her work in the rain forest, and then she'll begin working on her doctorate, here at Berkley. It will be good to have her back."

"So, I assume you'll both be in Las Vegas for the casino opening. You know there's a bunch of wedding chapels there, you two could make it all legal, take that final step." Nick loved teasing Grissom about Sara, it was so easy to do, but he didn't count on the teasing returned.

"I'll make a deal with you Nicky my boy, the day you settle down and tie the knot, I'll be right behind you. I'm betting I don't have to worry about that anytime soon." Gris laughed.

"Not anytime soon, but who knows, I may surprise you one of these days."

"Is there something you're not telling me Nicky, maybe some lovely woman you're keeping secret."

"No sir, no one yet, but ya never know?" Nick didn't tell Grissom about JJ, how they clicked and understood each other, how beautiful and sweet she was. Nor that she was a subordinate on his team, and he wouldn't act on his feelings as long as they worked together. He felt it best to keep his mouth shut.

Gil changed the subject. "I heard you requested Archie join your team, is he working out ok?"

"He's doing a great job. You know how he is, dedicated to the end." Archie chose that very moment to knock on Nick's office door. "Speak of the devil and look who appears. Hey Arch, I have Grissom on the line. He wants to know if you're still as incapable at your job as you were in Vegas." Nick switched the phone to speaker.

"Dude, don't even go there. You requested me…remember." Archie replied, turning the tables on Nick.

"He's got you there Nicky."

"Grissom it's good to hear your voice, I miss having a nice and respectful boss. Nick is such a task master, wants everything done immediately. You have to help me out here, please talk some sense into him, before he works me to death." Archie said, as Nick gave him the finger.

"I'm sure Nick is a fine supervisor, after all I trained him. If you insult his abilities, you insult mine, and I would be very disappointed if that were the case." Gil replied, while trying not to laugh.

"I'm sorry. Nick really is a great supervisor, I just like teasing him." Archie backpedaled.

"Oh sure, now you're just sucking up, afraid I'll send you to some field office in the middle of nowhere." Nick joked.

"Got that right; and I hate to break up this conversation, but we have new information, and we need our estimable supervisor's help." Archie said.

"Sorry Gris, but duty calls. If everything works out, and we solve this case, I'll see you and Sara in a couple weeks." Nick said.

"I'm looking forward to it. You guys take care of yourselves." Gil replied.

"You too, and tell Sara we said hello when she returns." The men said their goodbyes, and disconnected the call.

On the east coast, Archie and Nick headed to the AV lab to consult on the new findings, and face another long night. On the west coast, Gil Grissom sat back in his chair, stared at his phone, while thinking about the call he just ended.

He hoped Nick wasn't spreading himself too thin, compromising his health. It was only a year ago Gil sat by Nick's hospital bed, and watched as he took each labored breath, struggled to survive, and then recover. It was only a year ago, Nick left mortal strife behind for a few moments. He'd made a note to call Archie in the next few days. Archie had a birds-eye view on Nick, and he needed to watch out for him, make sure he was taking care of himself.

Grissom hoped he was helpful, and gave sound advice. It seemed Nick was looking for guidance, and Gil hoped he mentored well. He would always miss his old team and the job, but the job took its toll, no matter how much he tried to distance himself. He and Nick were different, maybe Nicky had the tools to persevere and survive. He had…so far. Grissom smiled in thought, and then returned to the stack of mid-terms waiting for grades.

**I just realized, I forgot to write thank you's and comments on the last chapter, how rude of me. I apologize, I don't know what I was thinking. Thank you for reading the last chapter and this one, and for taking time to write reviews. Hope all is well with everyone. **

**Take care, **

**Kell **


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own the CSI characters. The others are all mine, but they are fictitious.

**Chapter 17**

**The Big Break**

Stokes' wristwatch read 8:14 p.m. as he returned to the AV/IT labs, with Archie. The labs at the Bureau always seemed quiet and subdued at night, quite different than Vegas. Prime time in Vegas was the grave shift, 11 p.m. to 8 a.m., the golden hours for high crimes and misdemeanors.

At the bureau, few _regulars_ worked past six in the evening. Only the specialized units lived and thrived in the dark of night. Only the specialized units were privy to the underbelly of human life. These units saw the world for what it was raw, and in your face. Nick Stokes' team was beginning to thrive in this world. They no longer sought the white collar criminal linked to other crimes, or the seedy felon evading capture. This was a serial case, high profile, and Stokes' team was entrusted to solve it.

Nick knew his team was chosen for a reason, his years in Las Vegas a precursor in the bureau's decision to solving a serial involving casinos. This was the make or break case… solve it and prove your worth, or fail and prove you don't belong with the best. Nick remembered sitting in the diner with Warrick and Grissom, after Ecklie broke up their team. Gil's words still rang true: _a team only grows stronger with time, and experience._ Nick's team needed this solve, not for his sake, but because the team deserved it. The whole is always greater.

Nick and Archie entered the lab, JJ and Theresa waiting, a damning video cued up. "What do we have?" Nick questioned.

"We wanted you to look at this video before we proceeded. This is the video from the Niagara Falls casino. We followed the victim from his room, to the casino floor, and back to his room. At no point did he have contact with the un-sub. No bathroom meeting, no go-betweens, no contact. The victim was losing at the tables, and we searched for anyone watching, but found nothing suspicious. The videos from the Windsor casino revealed the same. We believe, the incidents in Canada, are unrelated." Archie conferred, while JJ and Theresa nodded their agreement.

"The circs are too similar for this to be coincidental. I hate to contradict your findings, and trust me your finding are legitimate, but let's dig deeper. I think the videos are only telling half the story. Our un-sub is efficient, precise, and these homicides fit his m.o…clean kills, no evidence left behind, and the victims wound patterns are identical to the vic in Atlantic City. Did we hear back from the Atlantic City casino about who services their surveillance system?" Nick asked.

"Atlantic City, and the Niagara Falls casino use the same surveillance service provider, the Windsor casino uses a different one. The trinity of evidence broke at that point, I'm sorry." JJ conceded.

"Let's go back to the Windsor casino, and get the name of their provider. It could be a sister company of the provider, for the other two casinos. I worked a case in Vegas where two different casinos thought they were using different services, but it ended up being the same company. The casinos don't like using the same as their competition, so surveillance service providers will set up several companies under different names. We could be looking at the same situation here. Our un-sub moved too covertly around these casinos, he knows where the cameras are, and all the security points. Did we get a list of current and former employees from the surveillance company?" Nick asked.

"Yes, we received it. They were even kind enough to send photos along with the employee list, but no one matches our suspect's description. We have one that's close, an ex-employee, but hair and eye color are different, and there's no reference of a scar on his hand. Nonetheless, I pulled up every piece of information on him, and he does fit the profile." JJ said, and then turned to Theresa to continue.

"He fits the profile to a T, Nick, with the exception of hair and eye color. His name is Jerome Lester Thompson; date of birth May 12th, 1982; current address listed is 9323 Hudson St. Pleasantville NJ. Caucasian male, 6'1", 215lbs. JJ found no criminal record on him, but did find he served in the military." Theresa then turned it back over to JJ.

"I called DOD to have them check on Thompson, as we could not access his records. I also asked them to check if he served at anytime with Kellerman. DOD's suppose to get back to me in the morning. I'm also digging deeper into Thompson's past." JJ explained.

"JJ; call Detective Tadrino or Zimmer in Atlantic City, see if they can check the house in Pleasantville, and also send the picture of Thompson to them for Little Ronnie to look at. If he IDs him, we may have found our suspect. Theresa can you give John and Byron a call back and update them, please. Archie keep working the videos. It's late, but I'm going to try to get some information from the casino in Windsor, and the one near Cincinnati. Thank you guys, and good work." Nick said, praising his team.

Everyone headed for their assigned task, including Nick, who once again, found himself on the telephone chasing another lead. When he reached the casino in Windsor, the night shift only had an emergency contact number nothing more. Nick took the information; he could do reverse checking, and discover the surveillance service company's identity.

The casino in southeastern Indiana, near Cincinnati, was more helpful. They not only had the name of their provider, but also its parent company. Nick began researching the information he had to this point. The casino in Windsor used a subsidiary of the provider to Niagara Falls and Atlantic City, but the Indiana casino did not.

Their unidentified suspect left clean crime scenes in Atlantic City and the casinos in Canada, his first mistakes came at the Indiana casino. Nick called Detective Tony Fox, his contact for that casinos murder case, and explained what his team found thus far. Detective Fox was off shift that evening, but told Nick he would head out to the casino, and check with the night staff. Nick emailed him a picture of their suspect, and all pertinent information. Tony promised to get back to him as soon as he found anything more.

After ending his calls, Stokes reviewed all the information they accumulated in the past few days. They were getting close; he could feel it in his bones. Nick worked many multiple homicides before, but never one on this scale. Coordinating information, people, places and other jurisdictions was overwhelming at times, but he was comfortable in the leads and direction the case was taking.

It was 1:23 a.m. when Nick looked at his watch. He was in desperate need of sleep, even if only a few hours. The team also had to be exhausted; it was time to call it a night. He headed back to the labs, and told them to wrap it up for the evening. Three grateful faces accepted the idea readily. Nick returned to his office, and the lumpy sofa awaiting him. His body ached in places he thought long healed, and his mind needed to shut down for a short while. He grabbed his jacket off the chair, stretched out on the sofa, threw the jacket over him, and fell fast to sleep.

**I apologize for the long delay in posting this chapter. I was under the weather the past week, and was unable to write. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter, I promise the story will get more exciting soon. Take care all ;-)**

**Kell**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own the CSI characters, just mine.**

**Chapter 18**

**Lost and Found**

The loud, incessant electronic ring woke Nick from his peaceful slumber. He fumbled for his phone, on the table next to the sofa, and groggily answered: "Stokes."

"Agent Stokes, this is Detective Fox from CPD, I have new info." Detective Fox exclaimed excitedly. Nick fought to clear his sleepy mind, as Fox continued. "I know it's late, but this is good intel. We have four positive IDs on the photo you sent earlier." Nick bolted from his peaceful rest, and began pacing his office.

"Man, tell me this isn't a joke." Nick replied.

"No joke, I wouldn't do that to you. Four night shift employees at the casino gave us positive identification. Two of the employees are sheriff deputies picking up extra cash working security, very reliable sources. They all identified the suspect. The deputies said the suspect's hair color was darker in the picture, but they were sure it was the same guy." Fox explained.

"That's great news, thank you." Nick said.

"Wait! I have even better news…our CSU crew found another fingerprint. They followed your instructions, dusted and found a print on the outside of the vic's hotel room window, yesterday afternoon. They're running it through CODIS as we speak, but our system was down earlier, and now it's running slow. I'm going to send you a scan of the print; maybe you'll get information faster. CSU extended the search to the roof, but found nothing provident there." Detective Fox said.

"Damn Tony…excellent work. I can't tell you how thankful I am for the new intel...and going to the casino on your off time, I owe you one." Nick replied appreciatively.

"You don't owe me anything. Just find this nut, so I can put this case on the solved side of the board. Tony Fox said.

"I hear ya, and we'll do our best with this new information. We're ten steps ahead of yesterday. Thanks again Tony." Nick replied.

"If you need anything else, just give me a call, and send me an update when you get a chance, gotta keep the bosses appeased." Tony responded.

"I'll give you a call later today." Nick ended the call in his usual cordial manner, and then headed to the fingerprint lab to run the print Tony sent.

The FBI's fingerprint database was more extensive and far reaching than any police departments across the U.S. Hopefully, the additional information on their suspect would turn up new leads.

Nick typed the suspect's name into the system, along with all pertinent information. He then scanned the fingerprint in and waited….a half hour passed, then an hour with no results. Tired and bleary eyed, Nick leaned forward, rested his head on the computer console, and within minutes dozed off. Two hours later, Theresa returned the FBI labs. She found a sleeping Nick Stokes, hunched over, in what had to be, an uncomfortable position.

Theresa knocked on the door frame, and waited…a few seconds later...she knocked on the door once again. Upon her third try, Theresa knotted up her fist, and literally pounded on the door frame, all the while calling Nick's name.

Stokes finally snapped to attention. This time he recognized the voice, his name, where he was, and responded accordingly.

"T…sorry, I was running some new evidence, and fell asleep." Nick apologized.

"Nick you're tired, you've been going at this case 24/7, for what…weeks now. No one faults you for needing sleep. You've sent us home countless evenings, but when was the last time you saw your own home? Don't bother answering…I already know. Go home Nick, if not for your sake, then ours. We're a bright bunch; we can manage without you for a few hours." Theresa said.

"I can't go home, not now. I have new information on our suspect. We have a confirmed ID, four positives to the photo of Jerome Lester Thompson. I have to tell the rest of the team. I have to notify Byron and John, and then talk to Zimmer and Tadrino this morning. We have to call DOD, and get their records on our suspect. We have a name; we found our un-sub." Nick stated in one breath.

"I can relate all that information to the correct sources, you know I can, and will. Go home Nick, sleep in your own bed for a few hours, I'll call you with any updates." Theresa pleaded.

"I'm fine, I slept. I'm going to call the team in early, and notify John and Byron. After that, Detective Tadrino and Zimmer need to be updated, and we need them to check the residence in Pleasantville." Nick stated.

"We can do all of that." Theresa replied.

"Get the others here ASAP, I'll start making calls." Nick responded, in an unnatural brusque manner.

"Nick please listen to me, you can't keep up this pace. You're not seeing the forest through the woods, its 6 a.m. Nick, no one is in their offices yet. Your team knows what to do, we can help if let us. I know you doubt my motives and with good reason, but know I wouldn't allow a sociopath to run free, no matter what the circumstances between us." Theresa said.

"I'm not doubting your genuineness, your abilities, or those of the team, but I have to be here. The case is breaking fast, information will start pouring in, and I'm responsible for that. I have to be here."

"Then at least let me call the team, update them, and wait for any information on the prints. In the meantime, go to your office and rest, or take a shower and eat a decent breakfast. Walk away for a few minutes; take a mental health break, please." Theresa pleaded.

"You know I already have a mother?" Nick said with a laugh.

"Very funny Supervisor Stokes…by the way, please go take a shower, you're getting gamey." Theresa replied sarcastically.

"Point taken, I'll go clean up, but let me know the minute something comes in. Also, when you talk to JJ and Archie, tell them to have their away bags packed and ready. I assume yours is set to go?" Nick asked.

"Mine is in my car and ready. Now go stinky!" Theresa worried she may have pushed it with the stinky comment, but Nick just laughed as he left the room.

Theresa was just pulling out her cell phone to call JJ and Archie, when the JJ came around the corner. JJ entered the fingerprint lab, the two greeted each other, and Theresa began filling JJ in on the new information. Fifteen minutes later, Archie came into work, and the three Agents went over the new information with John and Byron via conference call. When they finished the update and discussion, John and Byron disconnected and went about their business in St. Louis. Theresa took the opportunity to talk to JJ and Archie about Nick.

"I'm worried about Nick guys, and before you say anything, no I'm not trying to cause trouble. I'm seriously worried. He sent us home last night, but he stayed. He hasn't been home in what three or four days? He's burning the candle at both ends; he can't keep up that pace." Theresa worriedly told the others.

"That's Nick, I've seen him push himself this way before. I've seen him work a triple shift, sleep for a few hours, and then pull a double. This is nothing new." Archie told Theresa and JJ.

"Was that before or after he was injured?" Theresa asked.

"Before, but trust me, Nick's fine." Archie replied.

"I'm sorry Archie, but I have to agree with Theresa. We need to talk to him, he can't keep this up." JJ acknowledged Theresa's concerns.

"You two feel free to do so, I'm not going there. You guys haven't witnessed a pissed off Nick Stokes, I have, and you do not want to be on the receiving end of it. Look, Nick knows his limitations, and he'll take a break when he feels the needs to do so. Trust me on this one." Archie said confidently.

"You know him better than we do, if you think he's ok then we'll follow your lead." Theresa replied. They were about to continue their work when the CODIS computer began spewing out information.

Archie pulled the report and read it off to the others. "We have a positive match on the prints from the Indiana casino to our suspect. We also have a record in New Jersey, assault charges back in 2000, but the charges were dropped. It doesn't say why. I'm going to take this back to Nick."

"Can JJ take it to Nick? I wanted to ask you a few questions about the videos Archie." Theresa asked.

"Sure. No problem." Archie replied.

"Nick was going to take a shower, but he should be in his office by now." Theresa offered. JJ left the lab, and went in search of Nick.

"Ok what do you need me to look at?" Archie asked.

"Nothing really; I thought it would be nice for a pretty face to deliver the news, instead of your mug." Theresa said with a smirk.

"What are you up to? Are you scheming to get Nick in trouble again?"

"Well yes and no. I'm not scheming to get Nick in any type of trouble, but I am scheming to get those two to realize they like each other. You've had to notice the shared looks?" Theresa explained.

"Good luck with that. I can tell you, Nick will not go out with someone on his team, especially when he's their supervisor. He has a whole set of rules about that." Archie returned.

"Oh he told me all about his rules. As he so eloquently put it; he doesn't shit where he eats, but we'll see. You have to admit Archie, they'd make a good couple; they'd be good for each other. I'm a profiler, I know these things."

"I'd like to see them hook up, but I'm not holding my breath. Archie said to Theresa, as they both returned to their task.

Meanwhile, JJ walked up to the men's locker room door, as it was on her way. She knocked on the door, called Nick's name, and waited. When no reply came, she went on to Nick's office. JJ learned her lesson last time, this time she knocked.

"Nick, its JJ." She heard, what she thought was _come in_, and entered the office. Nick was leaning over, grabbing a clean dress shirt out of his away bag. He quickly stood up, took a step back, and tripped over the shoes lying next to his bag. JJ watched him fumble slightly, and immediately rushed to his side, but Nick already caught himself.

"I did it again, I'm so sorry. I thought you said come in." An embarrassed, JJ said.

"At least this time, I didn't pull a gun on you, nearly fell on my ass, but didn't pull a gun." Nick replied with a laugh, and sweet smile.

JJ couldn't help, but notice the scars on Nick's side and chest. Without thinking, she reached her hand up, and gently traced her fingertips over the faded scar on his chest. A slight quiver ran across the muscles of his chest. When JJ looked up into Nick's eyes, she saw a myriad of emotions glissade past, some raw, painful, and closed off, yet others open and thankful. In the end, the closed off emotions won, as he stepped back and hastily pulled on his shirt.

Not to be deterred or embarrassed, JJ reached for Nick's hands, and stopped them from buttoning up the shirt. She held his hands tightly. "JJ please stop, I…I don't like anyone to see…I…I'm sorry." Nick began to pull away, but JJ would have none of it. Again, she placed her fingertips to the scar.

"I think these scars are beautiful. They prove you're alive, you survived; you won a tremendous fight." JJ affectionately stated.

"No they don't! All they prove is, I was too stupid to stay out of the line of fire." The baleful words seethed from Nick's mouth.

"You know that's not true. You can be angry with me, but I spoke to Archie about what happened. Nick you saved so many lives, putting yourself in peril to do so. How many officers and criminalist went home to their families that night because of your actions, fifteen, twenty, more? I'll say it again; to me these scars are beautiful, they mean life."

In that moment, Nick did the one thing, he promised himself not to do. He reached for JJ hand, and placed a gentle, tender kiss to her fingertips. "I never wanted anyone to see, I wanted to keep them hidden." He said almost apologetically.

JJ eyes glistened, as she looked into Nick's. "You have no reason to hide them, nothing to be ashamed of. Those scars speak of your character, the man you are. We all have scars Nick. You haven't lived an exceptional life without a few. It's just some people's show, while others don't."

Nick placed his palm to JJ cheek, and caressed it softly with his thumb. "Thank you;" came his simple reply.

JJ turned her face slightly and kissed his palm. Nick couldn't stop himself; he leaned forward, and pressed a sensual kiss to JJ's velvety soft lips. She gave no thought, and returned the kiss. Moments later, and a bit breathless, they pulled away from each other.

"I shouldn't have done that, I'm your supervisor for God sake. It won't happen again, I promise." Nick stated.

To Nick's surprise, JJ laughed, and shook her head. "You, Nick Stokes, truly are a boy scout. If I didn't want you to kiss me, trust me, your ass would have been on the floor, and your hands in cuffs."

"Somehow I don't doubt that, but we do have to talk about this…us…what just happened." Nick said as he buttoned up his shirt, and tucked it in.

"And we will, but not right now. We need to take some time, and think about it…our feelings; our careers. I won't lie, I'm attracted to you with a force I've never felt before, but is that enough?" JJ questioned.

"I feel the same attraction, but like you, I'm not sure." Nick responded honestly.

"Lets take the time to think, and then we'll decide. Ok?" JJ asked.

"Ok, I'm good with that, at least for now. By the way, why did you come to see me?" Nick asked.

"Oh shit! We have a positive match on the prints from the Indiana casino to our suspect. He has a record in New Jersey, assault charges from back in 2000, but the charges were dropped. It doesn't give an explanation as to why. I can't believe I didn't tell you right away. See what you do to me Stokes, this all your fault. Archie and Theresa are going to wonder what took us so long." Exasperation inflected in JJ voice.

"If they ask, we'll tell them I was on the phone when you came in, and the call took awhile." Nick said, as they made their way back to the labs.

"Maybe you're not the boy scout I thought you were. You came up with that tale a little too fast." JJ teased Nick.

"I can't show all my cards, I have to keep you guessing." Nick teased in return. Both entered the lab with mischievous smirks on their faces.

Theresa leaned over to Archie, and whispered "See what I mean, these two got it bad."

"Oh yeah." Archie laughed.

Nick clapped and rubbed his hands together, "Ok, let's get down to business." It was the least stressed anyone had seen Nick in weeks. Archie and Theresa smiled to themselves, and wondered if JJ already worked some magic.

**Finally, a new chapter! Sorry for the delay, but the crew over at TalkCSI, came up with a Nick songfic challenge, and well...I had to write one. Thanks for inviting me to do so NickyFan. Hope your story is progressing well. **

**Chapter 18 had a little bit of everything. One could say, it's a bit convoluted (in a bad way.) Hope the ending wasn't too out of place or sappy, I couldn't help myself. After so many years, Nick had to quit living like a monk in a cloister. The poor boy is in dire need of some loving. The TPTB won't write it, so the least I can do, is put some loving in my own story. Hope you like it.**

**A special Thank You to the loyal few who read and review. I truly appreciate you taking the time to do so. I'm sending you all some virtual chocolate brownies...hope you enjoy them :-) **


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Still don't own any of the CSI characters, just my originals.

**Chapter 19**

**Off to Saint Louis**

The team made calls, sent and received information, ran analyses, and set a plan in motion. The DOD sent information on Jerome Lester Thompson, while in Atlantic City, Detectives Tadrino and Zimmer were in the process of securing warrants. The detective's needed to search Thompson's house, in Pleasantville New Jersey, and gain access to his juvenile records.

John and Byron were working with the authorities in St. Louis, and trying to locate the suspect. JJ sent out all pertinent information to police departments and casinos across the country, while Archie ran through the video surveillance from the last two casinos. Nick and Theresa spent the morning working up a new profile on Thompson to determine his next move.

By one o'clock in the afternoon, the team was boarding one of the FBI's Gulfstream jets, and headed to St. Louis to meet up with Byron and John. The anticipation was palpable on the plane; they were making headway, were one step closer.

Nick and Theresa continued to pour through the information they received from the DOD, and the detective's in New Jersey. Every file, every report, every scrap of paper told a more disturbing story. Jerome Lester Thompson led a tragic and troubled life. A life that foretold of trouble, but a system too bogged down to recognize the ensuing rampage.

The formerly sealed juvenile records, Tadrino and Zimmer sent, gave insight to Thompson's abusive childhood. At twelve years of age, he was pulled from his home for abusing a neighbor's dog. He spent six months in foster care, and thrived in that household, but was returned to his mother a short time later.

Two days after his 15th birthday, he was pulled from his home a second time. He was arrested for promiscuous sexual behavior with an underage minor (the records didn't state male or female, but Theresa suggested a male victim.) Once again, he was removed from his home.

For the next three years, Thompson became the model foster care child. He was developmentally delayed, but did well in his high school track. He excelled at sports, had a grandiose attitude of his accomplishments, but otherwise behaved. When he turned eighteen, shortly after high school his graduation, he fell through the cracks. Nick and Theresa could only assume he returned to his mother's home, and abuse.

Ten months after his eighteenth birthday, Thompson was arrested once again on assault charges. The courts saw him as an adult this time, and pressed charges accordingly. The records stated he physically assaulted, one Lawrence Wolman, (Thompson's mothers' long-time companion.)

The charges were dropped, when at Wolman's request, Jerome entered military service. In a letter to the Judge, Wolman stated: "I believe the discipline the military offers is just what my step-son needs." Unfortunately, the Judge agreed. Nick was disgusted with the systems decision, and it showed on his face.

The records on Lawrence Wolman were less than stellar, and if anyone bothered to research, they would have known. The FBI's Organize Crime Unit investigated Wolman on racketeering charges. He was in deep to several New Jersey _families_, and was sought out as an informant, but he always evaded. Wolman was also a suspect in several child enticement cases, including those involving Jerome, and his young brother, but the charges never stuck. Jerome's mother always gave him an alibi.

In March 2001, Thompson was shipped off to Army basic training. Once again, Jerome excelled when away from his family home. Over the next five years he was the model soldier, and rose through the ranks. Thompson was a decorated, Special Forces team member, having served four, long term, tours in the Middle East. Then suddenly, in late 2005, he went off the deep end, violent fights, threatening officers and fellow soldiers, discharging his weapon at innocents.

A military psych review classified him as a section 8, mentally unfit for service. The psychiatrist suggested he be sent to a VA hospital for counseling due to signs of PTSD. Four months later, he was released from the hospital, and told to continue counseling sessions with a doctor in the private sector.

The unfortunate downward spiral continued. If anyone dug deeper into Thompson's life they would have discovered the true reason for his sociopathic behavior. If Jerome Thompson only asked for help, told the doctors about his past, his family life, the abuse…If only.

The detectives in New Jersey discovered letters and emails written between Thompson, and his younger brother Justin. The letters provided a wealth of information. Theresa summarized the letters to Nick, as he scanned other paperwork.

"It seems Jerome and Justin's mother left Wolman right after Jerome was shipped off to the military. For almost five years she stays away from him, but according to Justin's letters they got back together again. Justin's letters become very dark and morose after that point. He writes about relieving the pain, and finding a way out."

Nick shook his head, and relayed the next unfortunate information to Theresa.

"According to this report Justin found his release. He committed suicide on October 20th 2005, his sixteenth birthday. Now we know what set Thompson off while he was in service. Wait, I have another report to the same address, but seven months later. It seems Thompson's mother filed a missing person report on one Lawrence Wolman. I think we both can guess what happened to him."

"Oh yes, I think we can guarantee it. Thompson didn't protect his little brother from a monster, but he made sure the monster didn't hurt anyone else. It's interesting that after Wolman disappeared, Thompson didn't continue killing. I mean he lays low, gets a job with the surveillance service company, and goes about living life by societal rules." Theresa explained.

"According to DOD, Thompson and the first victim had no contact with each other. They served in different units, and in different branches of the service. Of course, they may have crossed paths at some point, but we'll never have access to that information, it's all classified. The other three victims never served in the military, have no records of pedophilia or solicitation, and weren't fulltime gamblers. Three of the murders were premeditated and well planned; only the fourth became slightly sloppy. My question is…what set Thompson off this time, and why?" Nick asked.

"I still believe our first victim had some type of contact with the suspect. At some point they crossed paths, and abuse was involved. When Thompson saw him at the casino, he disposed of another monster, and that triggered the blood lust, and more killing. He shows all the signs of sociopathic behavior. He rarely had difficulty with the law as an adult, but he also found a place where his behavior was tolerated, condoned, even admired. The military was an ideal place for him, especially during wartime, and it's why he excelled there. Sociopaths are authoritarian, secretive, they're great actors. I'll guarantee he passed every psych exam the Army gave him, and the Army never saw his true character. They're wonderful manipulators of the truth, and they feel no guilt for their actions. It's fascinating studying his behavior." Theresa said.

"I don't share your fascination with sociopaths. I'm sorry Thompson had a rough childhood, but that doesn't excuse his acts. Maybe some of the men he murdered deserved to be punished, but it wasn't his choice to make, that's why we have a judicial system." Nick replied with vehemence. Archie and JJ took notice of Nick's raised voice, drew closer, and made sure Theresa wasn't provoking Nick once again.

"I agree we have a system to be followed, and Jerome didn't follow societal rules, but that system didn't help him either. He was damned from the moment of conception. Genetics dealt him a cruel hand Nick. Jerome was predetermined for this life, for these crimes. If his mental disabilities were recognized when he was young, it may have helped. He's as much a victim, as the men he murdered." Theresa returned.

"I'll grant you, he's a victim, but he should be punished for his crimes. They're dead, and he's still walking around free. Stand on the other side of gun pointed at your head, by an obsessed sociopath, and try to rationalize that madman has mental issues, and needs treatment. Better yet, be his victim's family, and realize the man who murdered your loved one, will never serve hard time for the murder committed. Thompson is a murderer, no matter what his mental capacity. Does he need help? Yes. Will it help? Not likely. Thompson is a victim, but that doesn't mean he isn't culpable for his actions." Nick knowledgeable answered.

Theresa realized Nick's firsthand experience in dealing with a sociopath. Nigel Crane fit the bill perfectly. "You're right; he is culpable for his actions. I would never argue that fact. Nonetheless, I find it an unfortunate tragedy no one realized his imbalance sooner. All of these murders may have been preventable."

Archie and JJ rested back in their seats, realizing Theresa had no detrimental motive to her argument. Nick realized Theresa was merely stating facts, not being argumentative, and apologized to Theresa. "I should have listened to what you were saying. I know you weren't making excuses for his actions. You're just as frustrated with this case as I am, as the whole team is. I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions without listening. Guess I have my own issues when it comes to sociopathic killers."

"Nick, I hope you don't mind me asking, and please tell me if it's none of my business, but was Nigel Crane sentenced to prison, or a mental health facility?" Theresa asked.

"Crane was sentenced to prison, but in a psych ward, he's up for parole in about two years. I know that's not comforting knowledge for me, but I can't imagine what it's like for the family, of the young woman he murdered. That bastard could be back out on the street soon, and their daughter is gone forever. How do you reconcile his mental illness with the loss of your child, at his hands?" Nick asked.

"Some say faith and forgiveness will see you through, but I'm not sure I would have that capacity if in their shoes." Theresa replied.

"Years ago, I was asked if I could kill someone if my life, or my child's life was in imminent danger. Back then I wasn't sure, but now…now I know I would. What does that say about me?" Nick questioned.

"It tells me you're human, you've matured, and you know how valuable life is. I'm glad I know the Nick Stokes you've become, and not the earlier version. If you were still that Stokes, I'd worry." Theresa responded, trying to lighten the mood.

Nick laughed, and returned to the case at hand. "Are we headed in the right direction? Is Thompson still headed to St. Louis?"

"I'd like to give you a definitive yes, but he's becoming reckless at this point. His last three victims seem to be chosen at random. His killing method is becoming more violent, and he's enslaved all of his victims by restraining them. I can only imagine Thompson is trying to justify his crimes, and the victims are giving some sort of affirmation before he kills them. His goal is the willing victim. I wish I could pinpoint a location for us, but for all its advances, profiling is not an exact science." Theresa said.

"I understand, and I wish we could give you more information to work with, but Jerome Thompson has the upper hand on us…for now. We're going to find him, he won't get away; our team is too good." Nick stated.

The pilot's voice came over the intercom, and told his passengers to prepare for landing. JJ, Theresa, Nick and Archie buckled up, and waited for the plane to touch down in St. Louis. Now they all were on high alert, and waiting for Jerome Lester Thompson's next move.

**I know this chapter was a long time in coming, but unfortunately, I wrote myself into no man's land (more commonly known as my brain.) This is what happens when you stray from your chapter outlines. I think I worked it out, but only time will tell. **

**My reviewer's know the other reasons for the delay in posting, and thank you all for understanding and for reviewing.**

**Take Care,**

**Kell **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I still don't own them.**

**Chapter 20**

**The Next Move**

The team caught up with Agents John Simetto and Byron Anderson at the hotel. They introduced SIA Stokes, and the rest of the team to the local authorities in St. Louis. Once introductions were finished they settled in to discuss the case. Stokes explained everything they knew about their suspect so far, and then Theresa gave them a profile to work with.

All of the casinos in the area reported no sightings of Jerome Thompson. Byron and John took the initiative to notify all hotels and motels within the metropolitan St. Louis area, regardless of affiliations with casinos, in case their suspect chose a new means of attack. Both knew it might prove fruitless, but neither was willing to take the chance of missing something.

Waiting around for the suspect to make his next move was difficult for everyone investigating, they wanted to stop a madman before he murdered again. For two days, the team watched and waited, but no sightings of Jerome Thompson were reported.

Thompson's first murder was five and a half week ago. Two weeks later he committed the next, and the next two murders were a week apart. Serial killers were at best unpredictable, but Nick's gut instincts told him they were in the wrong place, at the wrong time. His instincts were confirmed early the next morning when he was contacted by Sheriff Zach Littman in Black Hawk, Colorado. Sheriff Littman detailed an overnight homicide in his county, a homicide that fit their profile exactly.

Stokes pulled his team together and gave them the bad news. The disappointment was evident on everyone's face, as the group set a new plan of action into motion. The FBI's field office in St. Louis would continue to handle surveillance there, just in case, but Nick and his team were headed to Black Hawk, Colorado to chase the elusive Thompson.

Three hours later the plane touched down in Denver, and the team was met by agents from the Field Office there. The drive to Black Hawk would take an additional hour, allowing time to update the Denver agents. SIA Stokes asked Sheriff Littman to leave the crime scene as is until they arrived. The Sheriff was more than happy to let the FBI take over the investigation, he was up for re-election this year, and didn't need the hassles. Arriving at the hotel room crime scene, they found just what was expected; Caucasian male, bound and gagged, multiple precise stab wounds, beaten, and sodomized. The only difference between the crime scenes, was this one was even more brutal. The latest victims face and body were beaten to a pulp. A pillow case was pulled over his head, and tied tightly around his neck before the beating began.

Supervisor Stokes assigned task to his colleagues, and began assisting in collecting evidence. Stokes would never admit it to anyone else, especially given the circumstances, but for the first time in months he enjoyed the feeling of being a crime scene investigator again. He wondered what that said about him, and his personality. Three hours later he released the body to the coroner to be taken to Denver for autopsy. John, Byron and Nick spent an additional three hours going over the scene with a fine tooth comb. It was the middle of the night when the team, local FBI, and police gathered again, this time in a conference room on the first floor.

Stokes re-introduced himself and his team to the others, and began relaying all pertinent information. "As all of you can see from the photos of this homicide, as compared to the first homicide, our suspect is progressing and becoming more violent. He is also becoming more careless, which helps us build evidence against him, but also makes him more reckless. You've all read his background, so you know what we're dealing with."

"Do you think he's still in town, do you think he'll commit another murder here?" Sheriff Littman asked.

Nick turned the question over to Theresa to answer. "Thompson is more than likely still in town, or at least very nearby. The media reports, and all of us gathered investigating, is giving him what he strives for. Right now, he's important, he has everyone's attention, people fear him, and his next move."

"Are all hotels and casinos in the area being checked?" One of the Black Hawk deputies asked.

"We've notified all casinos, hotels, and motels within a one hundred mile radius of this location. A task force has been set up to follow any leads, and they will notify us of their findings. We also have a nationwide APB out on his vehicle, but more than likely he's changed vehicles." Nick responded.

"So, if I understand correctly, we're no further than we were before you FBI guys got here?" Littman complained.

"If you mean have we caught him yet, the obvious answer is no, but we're making progress. We're dealing with an elusive individual, whose is expertly trained in special ops and covert action, Sheriff Littman. If Jerome Thompson wishes to evade us he will, and can. That being said, he's become careless, and that benefits us. You've been dealing with Thompson for a few hours; my team has had the pleasure of dealing with him for the past six weeks, 24/7. I can guarantee you we've made every effort to arrest Thompson." Nick's replied, his patience running thin.

Sensing Nick's impatience with the local sheriff, Archie interrupted the sheriff's reply with information from the hotels video surveillance. "At the last four homicides our suspect evaded all camera surveillance, but this time he did not. We've located him entering the hotel lobby, riding up in the elevator, and walking down the corridor to the victim's room. The victim was in the room, and it appears Thompson gained access with a security card of some sort. He entered the room and was in there for approximately one hour. When exiting he followed the same path he entered by. He does not show up on any video from the exterior surveillance cameras. We're in the process of accessing any nearby cameras in the area, i.e. traffic, and store cameras and from other hotels and casinos."

"At the last four homicides Thompson entered the rooms by repelling from the roof to the window of the room. He then gained access by using the emergency window release. In all four cases he was in the room before the victims returned. With this homicide, he changed his mode of entry, and mode of attack. He's becoming more brazen, Thompson wants us to see him. As Agent Weinbach explained, Thompson is looking for attention now." Nick explained.

"Do you think he wants to be caught, to be stopped?" One of the field agents asked.

"It's not a matter of wanting to be stopped, it's more of a taunt. He wants us to know he's the one responsible, he's the one eliminating people he deems criminal." Theresa explained to the agent and others.

"So now we wait, that's it?" Sheriff Littman said with disgust.

"No, now we keep searching for Thompson, now we try to get one step ahead of him. Any further information we attain will be forwarded to you individually, unless an all hands on deck meeting is required. You all know what needs to be done, so I'll end here and let you get back to work. Thank you all for your cooperation and hard work." Nick finished, gathered his reports, and exited the conference room. Archie caught up with Nick just as he was getting on the elevator.

"Thanks for interrupting the sheriff back there." Nick said.

"Asshole was getting on my nerves, figured it was time to shut him up for a few minutes." Archie replied.

"I know Littman is just doing his job, but damn, he makes it sound like we're not trying to catch this guy. I understand he hates the FBI coming in here and fucking with his daily routine, but we sure as hell have no desire to be in Black Hawk, especially considering why we're here." Nick fumed.

"I guess the good sheriff isn't seeing the whole picture. I have to say Nick I don't envy you the responsibilities you have. This sure is different than our days in Vegas. I don't know about you, but lately that seems like a lifetime ago." Archie expressed.

"Yea it feels like a lifetime, five thousand cups of coffee, a few hundred headaches, and a bottle of aspirin ago." Nick replied with a laugh.

"Are you going to try to catch some sleep? You look like you could use some…I mean JJ and I were able to catch some z's on the plane, but you and Theresa didn't." Archie said with concern.

"I'm going to go to my room for awhile. I have to decompress, clear my head, or otherwise I'm going to be useless. Besides I need to take a shower, and change out of this suit, God I hate wearing suits. I'll have my phone on if you need me for anything." Nick replied.

"Get some rest, we'll hold down the fort for awhile."

Nick thanked Archie and was just pulling his key card out of his pocket, when he noticed his hotel room door was ajar. Nick grabbed Archie's arm, and pulled him back against the wall. Un-holstering his weapon, he entered the room slowly. Archie immediately called for backup, and entered behind Nick. Stokes carefully cleared the rooms, and then examined the gory present left on the bed for him.

Five bloody knives, five driver's licenses, five photos, and one note.

Nick and Archie stood stock still; shocked by the knowledge Thompson entered the room without notice. Both men jumped when the cavalry arrived with Byron and John in the lead, guns drawn. Nick calmed himself and returned his attention to the evidence. "John, Byron you guys are going to have to process my room. Let's get overall photos, dust for any prints, and see if you can determine mode of entry. You guys got any gloves on you?" Byron handed Nick a pair of gloves, after putting them on, he picked up the letter and began reading.

_Agent Nick Stokes,_

_By now I'm sure you know who I am, but as you can see, I know who you are to. It took me awhile to figure out who was in charge. They kept saying on news reports the FBI was trying to find me, but they never said who was in charge. Today when you walked into the hotel it was obvious, you're good at organizing your troops Agent Stokes, a true commander. _

_As you know, the men I killed deserved to die, they were all bad men. Kellerman was especially bad, he hurt that boy in the bathroom, and he shouldn't have done that. It's hard for you guys to catch all the criminals, there are so many, that's why I'm helping. I'm very good at my job, all my commander's said so, and it's only right that I use my skills to help the FBI and police. You guys are overworked, and not appreciated for the job you do, but I understand how that is. _

_I called a friend of mine back home, he checks people out for me, lets me know if they're good men. He checked you out for me, and told me all about you. You've been a good soldier, served your country well. It's nice to see you've been promoted for your hard work. I'm proud to be helping you rid this world of evil men. _

_I hope the injuries you received while serving in Las Vegas have healed good, that must have been a tough mission for you. I've been on tough missions to, but wasn't injured like you. I'm glad you were able to kill the guy who shot you, that's one more we don't have to worry about. I know you guys aren't allowed to kill the enemy like I can, I think that's a bunch of bullshit, but its good I'm able to help out now. I've completed my mission here, and after hearing about what happened to you in Las Vegas, I'm heading there for my next mission. Maybe we can work together there, I really would be proud to serve under your command sir._

_Sgt. Jerry Thompson _

"Now it's fucking personal!" Nick exclaimed, as he tossed the letter on the bed, and stormed out of the room. Theresa put on gloves, picked up the letter, and held it so she, JJ and Archie could read it at the same time. Once finished, Archie headed straight for the hotels security office, while Theresa and JJ stood stunned for a few moments.

"I'm going to head to the communication station, and get this information out." JJ said to Theresa.

"Why don't I make sure this information gets distributed, and you go check on Nick? I think he'll open up to you faster than me, and right now he needs to talk to someone." Theresa explained.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" JJ asked.

"No, not at all, go talk to him." Theresa answered.

JJ headed down the corridor in the direction Nick went, but he was no where to be found. After searching for almost a half hour, she found him in a reception room on the ground floor. The sight of Nick pacing back and forth like a caged wild animal was heartbreaking. The overwhelming pent up anger emanating from him was like waiting for a volcano to explode.

"Nick, are you ok?" JJ asked quietly.

"I can't believe this sick fuck actually believes he's helping us, that he was justified in killing those men. Did you read the letter?" Nick asked.

"Yes, yes I read it. Thompson is an extremely disturbed man Nick. As far as he's concerned this is just another mission." JJ replied.

"That fucking son of a bitch was in my room, he knows all about me, he thinks we're friends. I've been down this road before, and I won't do it again, I can't!" Nick exclaimed.

"Honey you can't walk away from this, you'll regret it if you do. You have to see this through, and stop Thompson. This case didn't start because of you, or something you did, but Thompson has decided to include you in it. He sees you as a commander, it's as if you're the officer in charge of his mission, and you can use that to your advantage." JJ tried to explain.

"I don't think I'm strong enough to handle this JJ, and you have no idea how painful that is to admit."

JJ crossed the short distance that separated them, and embraced Nick around the waist. "I know this case is very difficult for you, but Nicholas Stokes you're stronger than any man I've ever known. You've survived whatever life has thrown at you. Use Thompson's weakness against him, and don't allow him to use you."

Nick leaned down and kissed JJ's forehead. "You're right, he has to be stopped, and if that means I have to play mind games with the sick bastard, then that's what I'll do. Thank you for listening to me blow off steam."

"You'd do the same for me." JJ replied.

"I guess I better stop shirking my duties, and get back to work. It does look good for the supervisor to walk off; this was not one of my better moments."

"I think the team understands your need to walk away for a few minutes, I wouldn't worry about it. Besides, it gave me an excuse to give you a hug. See something good did come out of this mess." JJ said.

"Do you always look for the brighter side of life, and did you call me honey?" Nick returned.

"Guilty on both counts Supervisor Stokes." JJ teased while Nick laughed.

"Let's gather the team together, and get all the information distributed to the right people. Could you make sure Thompson's letter is sent to the lab at headquarters, along with any evidence found in my room?" Nick asked.

"Consider it done."

"I'll notify the agents from the Denver field office that they'll be taking over the crime scene here. It seems we're headed to my old stomping ground in Vegas. If Thompson is traveling by car, which has been his mode so far, then we'll arrive well in advance of him." Nick said.

"Do you want me to contact the field office in Las Vegas?" JJ asked.

"No I'll call Supervisor Morton. We've crossed paths a few times over the years while working cases. I'll let him know what's going on, and when to expect us. Also, I'll contact Undersheriff Ecklie at Vegas PD, he and I go way back, and I'm sure he'll be thrilled to hear from me." Nick said with a slight laugh in his voice, a laugh JJ didn't understand, but didn't question.

The team spent the next few hours finishing the tasks needing completion before returning to Denver, and the flight that would take them to Las Vegas. Nick was antsy on the plane; it was months since he last saw the bright lights of Las Vegas. Never in his wildest dreams did he think a case, such as this, would be the reason for his return. Stokes could only shake his head in disbelief at the irony of it all. He supposed the term, _coming full circle_, was an appropriate definition for the turn his life was taking. Nick sat back in his seat, tried to relax, and doze for the two hour flight to Vegas, Lord knows when sleep would find him again.

**Thank you for reading my long drabble, and I apologize for the long delay between chapters. I hope everyone is still interested in the story, let me know if you like the latest update.**

**I hope all is well with everyone, take care,**

**Kell **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I still don't own them.**

**Chapter 21**

**Just Another Day In Paradise**

The bright lights of Las Vegas shined like a plethora of fire flies on a hot August night as the plane approached the city. Archie looked down upon the place he once called home, and a slight smile graced his face.

"Good to be back?" Byron Anderson asked, noticing Archie's smile.

"Yes and no." Archie replied, his gaze turning to a sleeping Nick Stokes.

Byron followed his stare, "I'm worried about Nick too. I have to wonder how being back in this city will affect him."

With an exhaled breath, Archie replied: "I wish I knew."

"Nothing about Nick's years in Las Vegas was easy, were they?" Byron asked with concern.

"No…no they weren't." Archie responded.

"Nick explained what happened, but it was a broad overview. I can only assume it was far worse than he led us to believe. Arch, I'm not prying or gettin up in the man's business, but I gotta know details so I can help…so I can protect him." Byron explained.

Archie wasn't comfortable answering questions about Nick's past or present life. Blame it on too many harrowing hours spent witnessing it unfold on video, or Nick's need for privacy. Archie tried to explain his reluctance to Byron, but Anderson wasn't easily dissuaded and pressed on.

"Nick's one of the good guy. I've worked with enough assholes over the years to know the difference. Nick takes care of us, watches over us. He took care of the problems with Kessler, and brought you in to replace him. None of our past Supervisors worked well with Theresa, but Nick found a way. He knows what he's doing, he's dedicated to the job, and I'd like him to stick for awhile, a long while."

"You have to understand something Byron…Nick's a private guy when it comes to certain aspects of his life. You know how they say: _What happens in Vegas…Stays in Vegas? _I think that's the way Nick would like it to be, but unfortunately that's not the case. No matter the turns life takes, how hard he works, how hard he tries to forget the past, it's always snapping at his heals. I don't want to be difficult, but you need to talk to him…not me."

Byron was about to reply, when further conversation was interrupt by the pilot announcing their final approach into McCarren. The private jet, and passengers inside, jarred slightly as the wheels touch downed on the landing strip. Stokes tossed, turned slightly, and slowly awoke. JJ noticed, and leaned over the seat to whisper a gentle greeting.

"Hey sleepyhead we're in Vegas, are you ready to meet the welcome wagon?"

"No, I'd rather go back to sleep." Nick replied.

"Sorry, but we have work to do." JJ expressed with regret.

"What hotel are we at?" Nick questioned.

"Originally the Vegas field office set us up in a motel off strip, but it seems a Catherine Willows intervened, and set us up in suites at the Eclipse. Is that the new hotel and casino?" JJ asked.

Nick smiled and replied: "Yep that's the one. The Grand Openings in two weeks, but I imagine they're in the middle of a soft opening now to work out all the kinks."

"It's nice of her to accommodate us." JJ said.

"I can't believe Cath, especially with all she has going on. She always takes care of me…God love her." Nick replied as thoughts of the past glided through his mind.

Reality came to the forefront for Stokes, as he disembarked from the plane, and saw the group of Federal Agents, and the LVPD Sheriff and Undersheriff. Stokes approached the awaiting group with a sense of trepidation. Handshakes were exchanged, but the greetings were cool and detached. Nick and his team were led to a large conference room within the airport terminal. Any trepidation he felt earlier faded quickly when he saw the podium, and roomful of law enforcement personnel awaited their arrival.

"Can I have everyone's attention? For those of you who don't know me, I'm Senior Investigating Agent Nick Stokes. I'm in charge of the task force assigned to investigate Jerome Lester Thompson. This is what we have on our suspect…"

Nick and his team spent the better part of an hour and a half explaining the details of the case. Thompson's past and present was explored. The homicides, the victims, the letter, and modes of entries were discussed. Files with pertinent information to the case were handed out to everyone in the room. Nick opened the floor for questions, and hands went up instantly.

The Sheriff ignored the risen hands, and abruptly blurted out his question. "Are you sure the suspect is coming to Las Vegas, Stokes?"

"I believe his destination was made clear in the letter he left behind. Nick replied with a hint of sarcasm. Others in the room suppressed slight snickers to the obvious answer.

The sheriff, never one to be made a fool of, quickly countered. "I read the letter and the case file Stokes, and it seems you've been wrong about Thompson's movements from the beginning of this case. What happened to your theory in St Louis?"

Nick maintained his composure, but fumed inside. "If you were a Criminalist, which you're not, you'd understand profiling is not an exact science, especially when dealing with a sociopath. We've done everything in our power to determine who our suspect was, and his next move. Did I mistakenly identify St. Louis as the next location? Yes. Do I regret the decision and the death on my watch? More than you'll know…but the Black Hawk case gave us clear evidentiary proof, and we're following it."

"So let me get this straight…_**you**_ admittedly screwed up? Now _**you**_ want us to throw man hours, and our budget to follow some note left behind in Black Hawk Colorado? A note, not yet confirmed as the suspects?" The room fell silent as doubts were raised.

Nick quickly countered. "If _**you**_took the time to closely examine the case file Sheriff, _**you**_ would have noticed we received evidentiary proof from the DOD, while in route here. Thompson's prints were all over the note, the evidence is clear. I admit to misinterpreting the profile when we first received the case, and in my defense, we had no factual evidence to follow. Now we do."

The Sheriff undeterred, responded: "What evidence, one letter? Now, suddenly we follow your half-assed lead?

"The lead isn't half-assed Sheriff. All evidence is confirmed and documented. We've tied every shred of evidence back to Thompson. For better or worse, our suspect decided to drag me into his little game. Like it or not, this gives us an advantage, a leg up…so to speak. We can stop him before he murders again."

The sheriff quickly interrupted Stokes when he saw the room's admiration turn in Nick's favor. "You know what I think Stokes? You're homesick. You're not as important as you were a year ago. You brought this case back here, and made it about you, because you need the attention. You're failing at your new job, and you miss being the hero?"

Nick was about to respond when Undersheriff Ecklie abruptly spoke up. "I respectfully disagree with you Sheriff. In the years I served as Agent Stokes' Supervisor he never once sought the lime light, if anything, he avoided it. Stokes is an excellent Criminalist. His solve rate while working for Clark County was outstanding, and his record exemplary." Ecklie said as he pointedly stared at the Sheriff. Stokes was stunned by the comments, but he was bowled over by the next remarks.

"Stokes could have walked away from the job back in 05…a full pension in hand. No one would have questioned his choice, and most expected it. But, Stokes surprised us all, and continued working. If you think he's here to recapture his past, then you're wrong. Walk a mile in Stokes' shoes before you ridicule the man." A roomful of angry eyes directed their attention to the Sheriff.

The Sheriff knew when he was beat, he'd back down for now, but Ecklie's days as Undersheriff were numbered. Forty-five minutes later, the question and answer secession ended, and the crowd began to disperse. The Sheriff quickly exited the conference room, while Ecklie and a few others stayed.

"I'm sorry about the Sheriff's comments Agent Stokes, they were uncalled for. I believe he's still sore about last year." Ecklie said.

"Thanks for defending me Conrad, and don't apologize for the Sheriff, we all know he's an ass." Nick replied.

"Aren't you just thrilled to back in Vegas Nicky?" Brass, appearing out of no where, joked. Nick blanched at the childish name he hadn't heard in months, while Brass smirked and relished in Nick's discomfort.

"You're still a funny man _**Uncle Jimmy**_**. ** I didn't see you in the conference room, where the hell did you come from? " Nick asked.

"When I retired I lost all privileges to attend such prestigious events. I had to wait out in the hall until the grown-ups finished talking." Brass replied, while the others laughed.

Nick felt weeks of tension release, as he introduced his team to Jim Brass and Conrad Ecklie.

"It's nice to meet all of you. I assume Agent Stokes is treating you well, if not you can file a grievance. I'll even help with the paperwork. Ecklie quipped, trying to join in on the fun.

"Agent Stokes is always professional sir. He treats us well, the team has no grievances." Theresa quickly replied.

Ecklie attempted to defend his humor, but to no avail. Jim and Archie laughed, but Nick came to Conrad's defense.

"It's ok T. Undersheriff Ecklie is on our side, and a former Criminalist to boot. He's one of the good guys." Nick never thought the words _Ecklie_ and _good guy_ would grace his lips, but surprisingly they did.

"I apologize, sir. I didn't mean to be abrasive, but Agent Stokes has been working non-stop on this case, and our team finds it difficult when his integrity is questioned." Theresa stated.

"No I apologize, Agent Weinbach, but familiarity clouded my response. As I said earlier Agent Stokes is an excellent Criminalist. I take pride in knowing I helped to develop those skills." Ecklie said.

"I hate to cut the Stokes love-fest short, but if you're ready I have cars waiting to take you over to the hotel." Brass offered.

"You don't have to do that Jim, the field Agents will bring us over." Nick responded.

"I cleared it with the Agents here, and I'm taking you all to the Eclipse in style…I have two limo's waiting. You're riding with me Nick, and your team can follow in the other car, if that's ok?" Jim explained.

"That's fine. Are you coming with us Conrad?" Nick asked.

"No, I have other matters to attend to first, but I'll meet up with you in awhile." Ecklie replied.

"Thank you again Conrad." Nick said.

"The Sheriff was wrong Nick. I know you and I haven't always seen eye to eye, but I respect your dedication to the job." Conrad explained.

"Watch your back Conrad. Sheriff's in this town are known for their corruption and deception. Document everything, and if you need the Feds help, just ask…I got your back." Nick expounded.

"Thanks Nick, but over the years I've become an expert in handling Sheriff's. This one isn't like McKeen, but nonetheless, I'll give you a call if I need help." Conrad replied, as he gave Nick a quick handshake. Nick and Brass climbed in the lead limo, while the rest of the team rode in the next. Jim was still shaking his head back and forth when Nick settled into his seat.

"No wonder the Feds took you in. Damn Stokes, I don't know whether you're a boy-scout, or a diplomat anymore." Brass said with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"Neither." Stokes replied.

"How you figure that?" Brass questioned.

"For reasons I don't quite understand, Ecklie defended me tonight. He defended my actions last year, when he could have fired me. Somewhere along the line the guy took a liking to me. My theory is: if it ain't broke, don't fix it." Nick countered.

"So you're the diplomat?" Jim said.

"No, I've simply become older and wiser. I have enough enemies out there, why make a new one." Nick returned.

"You made an enemy of the Sheriff tonight. You know that's goin to bite ya in the ass." Brass informed.

"Yep, but hey it wouldn't be normal if someone wasn't pissed off at me, so why not the Sheriff? I've never been thrilled with any them over the years. Besides, I don't work for Clark County anymore, I can piss the Sheriff off all I want, and he can't do shit about it." Nick said with satisfaction.

"Now that's the Nick I wanted to hear!" Jim exclaimed.

"Don't worry Uncle Jimmy I haven't changed, still ornery as ever." He said with a laugh, but in reality Nick knew he changed. He was a different man than he was a year ago, but Jim Brass didn't need to know that. Why worry the man about something not worth the concern.

The men continued their usual companionable conversation as they drove to the Eclipse. Nick knew he had hours of work ahead of him, people to greet, and a crew to organize, but hopefully he'd find down time to eat, shower and sleep for more than a hour or two. He knew he was burning the candle at both ends, two years ago it wasn't a problem, but since the shooting it was. He was still fit, but the injuries robbed him of the stamina he once took for granted. The signals and signs were all there, now he just needed time to heed their warnings.

**Hi All,**

**Really sorry for the long delay between chapters, sometimes it happens. I'll try to do better in the future. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and you're still interested in the story. The next few chapters should be interesting, some angst, some action, some romance, some humor and hopefully something worth reading. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Take Care,**

**Kell **


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: CSI characters are theirs, the rest are mine.

**Chapter 22**

**Old Friends, New Places**

Two black stretch limos pulled up to the entrance of the new Eclipse Hotel and Casino. Catherine Willows waited at the front desk with anticipation, standing on tiptoes to look over the heads of others. All she wanted to see was the face she missed so, the smile that always warmed her heart. A moment past, and then she saw him walking next to Jim Brass. She took off across the lobby, half running in her high heeled stilettos.

"Nicky! Oh it's good to see you again." Catherine exclaimed as she threw her arms around his neck, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I don't know how you do it Cath, but you look more beautiful than the last time I saw you." Nick said as he returned the hug she gave.

Catherine whispered in his ear: "I've missed your smile Nicky, God I've missed your face."

"I've missed this." Nick whispered, referring to her hug.

Nick and Catherine pulled away from each other, but still held hands while giving each other the once over.

"Now tell me it's not good to be back home Nicky." Brass joked.

"Now it's good." Nick said all the while smiling.

"So introduce me to your crew, and then we'll get all of you settled" Catherine suggested.

Nick introduced his team to Catherine, and explained each Agents position. She graciously greeted them, especially Archie. Once introductions were finished, she instructed her staff to show the Agents to their rooms, but Stokes stayed back. The two made their way to a quiet corner in the lounge area.

"Cath this place is unbelievable. It's classy, but in a new old Vegas style, if that makes sense?" Nick said.

"That's the look we were going for, a kind of homage to Sam and Vegas past. I like the final product." Catherine said proudly.

"I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but this is where you belong, it suits you. You were a fantastic Criminalist Cath, a phenomenal Supervisor, you taught me everything I know, but you're in your element here." Nick explained.

"I loved being a Criminalist, and I was damn good at it, but you're right…this is where I belong. Everyday is a new challenge, the hours are just as long, but now I go home happy, satisfied with the job I'm doing. I was burning out as a Criminalist, and I knew it was time to walk away. What about you, how are you doing?" Catherine asked.

"If it weren't for this case…I'd be great, but I don't have to explain that to you. Cath I hate to ask, but I need one more favor. How good is your concierge?" Nick asked.

"He's the best in town; why, what do you need?" Catherine questioned.

"My away bag became evidence back in Black Hawk, and now I have no clothes, which really sucks." Nick bemoaned.

Catherine gave a slight laugh: "You mean I finally get to answer the question which plagued the women of the lab for years?"

Nick tilted his head, not understanding Catherine's question.

"Is Nicholas Stokes a boxer or briefs man? Be careful how you answer, because I could still make a ton of money off the lab girls with your reply." Catherine laughed, but Nick just rolled his eyes.

She waited for a reply, but finally took sympathy: "What do you need Nicky?"

Stokes quirked an eyebrow and said: "Boxer-briefs…mediums, some dark dress socks, a couple dress shirts…size 16/32-33 sleeve, that should hold me over until I get to a store."

"What about suits, ties, shoes, we can't have you looking all rumpled, and you're going to need some casual clothes too." Catherine remarked.

"No really just the shirts and stuff Cath, I'm good from there." Nick replied.

"I know you hate asking for favors Nicky, but you need clothes, let me take care of it." Willows all, but pleaded.

A regretful Nick responded: "I truly appreciate the offer, but I'm stretching the Bureau's regulations with the rooms and other items. I don't want to cause you any trouble."

"Nick we're friends, surely it wouldn't matter if a friend helped another friend out. Give me your sizes, I'll make it work. I'll bill it to your account, no improprieties. It's all good, as you always say." Catherine quoted.

Stokes reluctantly accepted, and gave Catherine sizes for the other items. "Thank you Catherine. I know this is an imposition, especially with everything you have going on."

"Nicky you have more important things to worry about…you have a job to do, a madman to catch. Setting you and your team up in a few rooms is no imposition, and I have a staff to take care of the other matter. Now let me show you to your room, and then I'll work on getting you some clothes to wear."

Nick declined the offer to show him to his room, but thanked Catherine once again. "The team and I need to set up the command post at the Bureau's field office. Coordinating these multi-level, multi-department investigations is a pain in the ass, but necessary. I'll be glad when this case is over." Nick said wearily.

"Go take care of business, and if you need anything, please let me know." Nick gave a quick nod, and was off to organize his team. Catherine called her concierge, made arrangements for Nick's clothing, and then called Jim Brass.

"What do ya need boss?" Jim answered jovially.

"Can you meet me in my office in ten?" Catherine asked.

"Give me fifteen, and I'll be there." Brass replied.

True to his word, Jim Brass entered Catherine Willows office. He knew what the topic of conversation would be before he came into the room. He and Catherine always shared a concern for Nick Stokes, and there was definitely reason for concern now.

"Let me guess, this is about Nick?" Brass questioned.

"Did you notice how tired he looked, how he's pushing himself. This isn't good Jim, I'm worried."

"As am I, but what can we do? He's a grown man Catherine, and we're not in charge anymore. We can't send him home, or force him to take a day or two off." Brass said.

"I know, but Jim what if something happens to him again? What if this time…" Catherine didn't finish the thought, the unspoken words hung in the room.

"Nothing will happen, it won't. I'm going to talk to Archie; I want the full scoop of what's going on." Jim replied.

"You know Nick will be pissed when he finds out." Catherine said.

"I don't care. When I talked to him earlier I didn't like his answers, he's leaving something out; I know it." Brass explained.

Worry crossed Catherine's features. "It could be awhile before you're able to talk to Archie. Nick was gathering his team and heading to the Bureau's field office to set up."

"Don't worry I have my contacts, when I get the all clear, I'll head there and see Arch. Until then I'll do a little digging on my own, I wasn't a cop all those years for nothing. It will be ok Cath, don't worry." Brass comforted.

"Thank you Jim, but you know I'm still going to worry." Catherine replied.

Jim shook his head, smiled with understanding, and left Catherine office. He made half a dozen phone calls by the time he settled down in his office to wait. Three hours later the wait ended, one of his contacts at the Bureau called to inform him Nick and some of the team were headed out. Brass seized the opportunity, and immediately went to the field office. He arrived at the offices, and found Johnson in an all too familiar pose, staring at a computer screen. Archie turned to see who entered the room, and wasn't surprised to see Jim Brass.

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to get here after Nick left."

"Was I quick enough?" Brass said.

"I assume you're here about Nick, and the case?" Archie asked.

"Smart boy, so what is going on?" Brass questioned.

"This is between you and me right? My ass will be fired if anyone at the Bureau finds out, and I'll be a dead man if Nick finds out." Archie said.

"Just us, no one else will know. I want to help if I can, that's all."

Archie sighed with relief, he could finally talk to someone he trusted, someone who would help. He quickly told Brass the details of the case, how Nick was pushing himself beyond limits, and finally the letter Nick received from the killer.

"Fuck! Not another psycho who thinks Nicky's his buddy." Brass stated.

"My thoughts exactly. Man Jim, you should have seen him go off after he read the letter. I mean I understand why, hell a thousand images crossed my mind; I can't imagine what he's going through."

"Neither can I, damn this is fucked up. How do you think he's doing?"

"It's Nick, you know how he is…_everything's fine man, don't worry about it, _but I know it's not. This case is physically and mentally draining him, and I don't know what to do about it?" Archie explained.

"Don't worry I'll talk to him."

"No you can't! He'll know we talked."

"Give me some credit Archie, he won't know we talked. I have my way of handling Nick, and hopefully I'll get him to open up and see the light."

Archie was about to say more when an Agent knocked on the door, and informed them Nick and the others were on their way back. Archie and Jim shook hands, and promised to talk later. Brass made a quick exit down the back steps to return to the hotel.

Nick, John and Byron walked into the offices minutes later. The men were about to talk to JJ, Archie and Theresa when an Agent interrupted them, and handed Nick a FedEx package. The packet was addressed to him, the words CONFIDENTIAL scribed across the back in a familiar handwriting. With a sense of dread he opened it, scanned the note twice, looked at the photos, and threw it all on the desk in front of him.

"Son of a bitch!" Nick yelled.

The other Agents looked down at the note and photos strewn across the desk. Jerome Thompson's sloppy scribble stood out, but the photos stood out more. They were shocked the photos were taken earlier today, and included Nick with Catherine Willows and Jim Brass. None of the Agents expected Thompson to be in Las Vegas this soon, but what concerned Stokes more were the photos of him with Catherine and Jim. Nick walked away from the group. He needed to call Brass and Catherine, he needed a few moments to himself to regroup, and clear his head.

Jerome Lester Thompson just upped the ante, and Nick Stokes had to strategize his next play.

**First, thank you to those who left reviews. I can't tell you how important they are, and how much they mean to me. Second, I know this chapter didn't have much excitement, but I had to have Nick meet up with Catherine. I also had to tie up some loose ends, and create a transition for the action and angst coming in the next chapters. Third, sorry this story has become so long. I knew it wouldn't be a chapter or two, but I didn't think it would grow to this length. Someday I'll learn to edit myself. Again, thank you for reading, reviewing, and your patience.**

**Take Care,**

**Kell **


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Upping the Ante**

The halls of the Bureau's Las Vegas field office were crowded and active, but everyone steered clear of the fuming man pacing down the corridor. The entire field office had one goal in mind…find Jerome Lester Thompson, but for Nick Stokes this was about family, his Vegas family, and no one hurt family. Jerome Thompson made a fatal mistake, one he would surely regret.

Stokes found an empty, unfurnished office to make his loathsome, private calls. He unclipped his phone; scrolled to the number he sought, and waited for an answer.

"Jim Brass."

"It's Stokes, we have a problem."

"I'm sorry Nick…" Jim was about to apologize for talking to Archie earlier, but Stokes didn't give him a chance.

"Thompson's in town, we just received a package from him. I'm sending additional agents to the hotel to work with your security. I'm also assigning several agents as protection for you and Catherine." Nick quickly explained.

"What aren't you telling me Stokes?"

"I just want to make sure everything is covered, and you two are safe. My team and I are moving to another hotel as a safety precaution...it's just a precautionary action."

"Come on Nicky, who the hell do you think you're bullshitting?

Nick didn't reply.

"Damn it Stokes tell me the truth, is this guy coming after us…is he coming after you?"

Nick gave a long sigh: "The package we received contained a letter addressed to me, and several photos. One picture was of you and me leaving the airport, and the other was of Catherine and me at the Eclipse. That's why I'm sending extra agents over to you. Why we're moving out of the hotel. I want to make sure you two are safe from this asshole."

"And who's protecting you Nicky?" Brass questioned.

"Thompson's not coming after me, he won't hurt me."

"Are you sure about that Nicky?" Worry and concern weighed heavy in Jim's tone.

"I'm sure, don't worry Jim…I've learned a lesson or two over the years. In Black Hawk he left a letter explaining how he's helping law enforcement, and ridding the world of _evil doer's._ He can do what we're not allowed to; he can kill the bad guys. Some where along the line, he did a little research on me, and knows a few things about my years in Vegas. He came here because of my past, and the _evil doer's_ in Vegas. He ended the letter with the hope of serving under my command one day. As soon as I can make contact with him, I'll give him the opportunity of a lifetime."

"I don't like it Stokes, I'm getting that foul feeling in my gut, and you know that ain't good." Brass tried.

"Your gut instinct and my gut instinct don't matter. A serial killer is on the hunt for his next victim. I have the means to direct the hunt. I tell him where to go, and he'll follow. He won't kill again on my watch."

"That's a noble attitude Nicky, but if Thompson finds his next victim…you, me, and a well trained force won't stop him." Brass replied knowingly.

"It's all we got Jim, and we work with what we got. We take him down, you know how it goes. If that doesn't work, then I take him down alone, no matter what, this has to end."

"I get it, but I don't have a good feeling Nick."

"Neither do I, but what can I do? Give me another option Jim, and I'll follow your lead." Nick prayed Jim had another means.

"I wish I could kid, but serials were always Grissom's and Willow's specialty. They could get in the mind of the killer, I can't. Call Cath, explain the circumstances to her, but know she won't like it, and she'll chew you a new asshole."

"I was hoping you'd tell Catherine..." Nick prayed Brass would run interference.

"I'm glad you still have a sense of humor, but you're all on your own, Nicky. Call her, explain the case, let her bitch, and then listen to what she has to say. That's the best advice I can give you." Brass offered.

"I'll give her a call. Thanks Jim."

"Don't thank me yet. Watch your back Stokes, and get Cath's input. Take care Nicky." Jim said before he disconnected the call.

Nick stood in the abandoned office, stared out into the over-bright nighttime skyline of Las Vegas, and scrolled his cell phone for Catherine Willows number.

One ring, two, three, four…Nick sighed in relief…voice mail. "You've reached the phone of Catherine Willows…please leave a message at the beep." Nick was about leave a message, when his phone alerted of an incoming call. He gave no heed to the caller ID, and answered.

"Stokes."

"You should call my personal number, not my business number." Catherine joked.

"I'm sorry Cath, but this is business, and I'm sorry for not coming to you sooner. We have concerns about the case, and I need to explain what's going on." Nick disclosed every detail, the notes, the photos; every nuance of the case. When he finished the line was quiet. At first Nick thought the call dropped, but he could hear Catherine breathing…fuming would be the better term.

Finally, Nick heard Catherine take in a long breath, hold it for a second, and then let it out. He waited for the wrath.

"I'm so pissed off at you right now, Stokes. You come into this hotel today, all smiles…all compliments and jokes, yet you didn't think it was important to tell us another psychopath is after you? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"It's not…"

Catherine didn't give Nick a chance to respond. "You didn't what Nicky? You didn't want to worry us? You didn't think your life was a concern to us anymore? Or maybe we're not as important to you as we use to be? What is it?"

"Of course you're important to me. I didn't tell you about the first letter because I didn't want to worry you. When the second letter came, with the photos you, me and Jim, I called immediately. I'm sending agents over as extra protection for you and Jim, and the team and I are moving out of the hotel. I'm sorry Catherine, truly sorry."

"Turn this case over to someone else. Please, turn it over to someone else."

"You know I can't do that, and you wouldn't if in my shoes. I need your help, I need your input."

"Turn the case over, that's my input." Catherine indignantly responded.

"I'm too tired to argue with you Cath, please help me out here."

Catherine heard the exhaustion in Nick's voice, and regretted her condemnation. "The letter from today…what type of paper was it on? Scrap paper, notebook paper, stationery, what type?"

"Fine stationery…the kind found in better hotels, probably one in Vegas." Nick was disgusted with himself for not thinking of this sooner. "The letter head was cut off, but we should be able to determine the manufacturer by the watermark."

"If you contact the crime lab Nicky, I'm sure they'll help out."

"I'll give them a call, and Cath, I am sorry."

"Just do me one favor Nicky…please be careful."

"I promise."

The words echoed in Catherine's memory, she heard them before. Nick promised to lie still in his grave, to never place himself in harms way again, to always tell her the truth. Her Nicky didn't lie, but her Nicky had little control over fate. All she could do was pray for divine intervention.

"Are you sure you guys have to pull out of the hotel?" Catherine hoped they'd stay. She wanted to keep an eye on Nick, and with her security staff she'd be able too. Unfortunately, she knew the answer before the question was posed.

"We can't risk your safety, or anyone in the hotel. I'll send someone over to pick up the teams bags, doubt anyone had the chance to unpack."

"I have some of your new clothes, and I'll send them over with the others. The rest will be ready in the morning; I'll make sure those get to you too."

"I'll update you on the case when anything new comes up. I'll keep you in the loop this time."

"Don't worry about that, just keep yourself safe. Please." Catherine begged.

"I will, and thank you again." Nick ended the call and went directly to the waiting team of agents.

In an elegantly designed office, at the Eclipse Casino, Catherine Willows sat behind her desk. Her I-phone hung limply in hand, as she leaned back in the chair. She raised eyes skyward and said a silent prayer for Nick's safety.

**Definitely owed everyone two chapters after a long wait. Sorry for the wait, but I had an accident recently and have been recuperating. What can ya do? **

**Hope you enjoy the chapters, and feel free to leave a review.**

**Take Care,**

**Kell**


	24. Chapter 24

*****I've posted two new chapters, so if you haven't read chapter 23, please go back. Sorry for the long delay in updating. Hope everyone is still interested in the story.**

**Feel free to leave a review. Thank you and take care.**

**Chapter 24**

**Setting a Plan in Motion**

Five FBI Forensic Specialists waited anxiously for the return of their Supervisor. Their anxious wait ceased when Stokes entered the large open area. By the look on Nick's face, and much to the relief of everyone waiting, a new game plan was coming to fruition.

"Let me see the letter again." Nick asked.

John handed the plastic evidence bag, containing the letter, to Nick. Stokes held the note up to a desk lamp and found the watermark he sought.

"There you are, ya little bastard." Out of curiosity, the others gathered closer to see what Nick saw.

"Thompson's staying at one of the better hotels. See the embedded watermark. Dive hotels in Vegas don't use this type of paper, too costly. He may have cut the hotel logo off, but all the better hotels have their own mark. We're sending this over to the LVPD crime lab. They have records and comparisons for this type of marking." Nick explained to the others.

Archie and Byron offered to take it directly to the local lab. Stokes called Ecklie, and after a brief conversation, sent Archie and Byron on their way with the evidence. Time was wasting, the sooner they knew the hotel, the sooner Thompson became the hunted, not the hunter.

Nick expounded on the new game plan to his team and a roomful of field agents: "We know why Thompson began this killing spree, and we know his warped reasons for continuing it. In the Black Hawk letter we learned he's following the media bytes on his activities, and he's enjoying the attention. He knows I worked in Las Vegas for years and today he learned who I'm acquainted with. That being said; my team and I will move to a different hotel immediately, but I still want extra agents assigned to the Eclipse."

"How many agents do you need, and do you want additional protection on Captain Brass and Catherine Willows?" Field Supervisor Morton asked.

"Let's send eight agents over, 4 to work with the Eclipse security, and the other 4 to protect Brass and Willows."

"I'll send an additional agent over to gather your away bags and send them over to the Clarion on Flamingo, if that's ok?" Morton suggested.

"That'd be great, thanks." Nick continued to address everyone. "In the letter today, Thompson addressed me as Captain. In his delusional mind he's on a mission. I know it sounds preposterous, but our suspect has lost his grip on what's real and what's not."

"May I interrupt for a second?" Theresa asked, and Nick confirmed yes. "As Supervisor Stokes explained, Thompson addressed him as Captain today, and Thompson believes he's on a mission. Please understand this makes him very dangerous, very volatile. He could perceive any of us as interference in contacting Supervisor Stokes. In his state of delusion there's no telling who he'll view as his enemy."

"Very good point, and from this point forward everyone works in teams of two's and three's. That means two's and three's. If you grab a bite to eat, take a break, whatever, the others follow. This guy took out a Green Beret, don't underestimate his ability. He's efficient when he kills. He's not well educated, but he's not ignorant. He wants my attention, and I'll give it to him, but not at the expense of others. I don't want any of your names on the Honor Wall at Quantico because of me. No one! Is that understood? " Everyone nodded their understanding.

Stokes continued: "Given what we know, the suspect is following my moves. Supervisor Morton can we put three teams inconspicuously around the surrounding area of this building, and two teams near the Clarion hotel?"

"How about a two block radius from this building, and the hotel…all covered by plainclothes agents?"

"That sounds good, thank you." Nick replied. Field Supervisor Morton began assigning agents immediately.

"I know the watermark on the sheet of paper seems like flimsy evidence, but it should give us the hotel the suspect is working out of. Once we have the location, we have a foothold to the suspect."

Theresa interjected again: "Thompson won't contact Supervisor Stokes directly, that's too easy, and goes against all his covert ops training. When we find the hotel he's staying, Agent Stokes will reach out and contact him in an indirect manner." Theresa explained.

"Hopefully, Thompson will be in custody soon, but as you all know…the best laid plans seldom lead where we'd like. That being said: be alert people, tread carefully with this suspect and watch each others backs. Let's get outta here, and catch us a bad guy." Nick said.

The room jumped into action. Again, Supervisor Morton began assigning task, and directing his agents. Theresa fielded questions from a few overly eager agents. Meanwhile, John and JJ corralled Stokes away from the room. Nick was too tired to recognize John and JJ's evasive actions. Twenty four hours passed since he last found sleep and that sleep was short, uncomfortable, and on an all too brief flight from Denver to Vegas.

While riding in one of the Bureau's SUVs exhaustion took over, and Stokes began to doze as they made their way to the Clarion Hotel. Once there, John registered and pickup their keycards. He returned to the SUV, and found JJ gently trying to awaken Nick. They led the half-asleep Stokes to his room, where once inside, he fell hard into the bed. Within seconds his breathing evened out, and he slept soundly. John pulled off Nick's shoes, as JJ carefully removed his sidearm and cell phone, and pulled the bedspread over him. Unless all hell broke loose, everyone on the team vowed to let Nick sleep for at least eight undisturbed hours.

JJ and John watched over Nick while he slept. No one, even a sociopath, would penetrate their protective fortress. John took first watch, while JJ napped on the small sofa, her handgun at the ready.

From a nearby parking lot, Jerome Thompson watched the Clarion Hotel, plotting his next move. He needed to isolate Stokes from the enemy. He needed to protect his commander, and prove his worth to the unit.

Thompson pulled out his micro-recorder, and began his delusional, babbling dissertation. "They've captured Captain Stokes after he talked to his contacts today. The evil doer's took him to a large building downtown, and spent hours interrogating him. I don't think they got what they wanted cause he's still alive. Captain Stokes is a good soldier, he didn't tell them anything, didn't break. Many heavily armed guards were outside that building. I knew I couldn't get past them, so I stayed in position and waited. At 21: 48 hours two hostiles brought Captain Stokes out of the building and took him to an empty hotel in the Flamingo quadrant. They dragged him into a room. That's where they're holding him now, and I bet they're torturing him. I was going to get closer, pull him out, but more hostiles came. I don't have enough ammunition to get him out tonight. I have to think how to get him away from the hostiles. I know they're after me, but Captain Stokes is keeping them away from my location. I know he's not telling them anything. I should send a message to his contacts, let them know what happened. They need to know they were being watched. That's how Captain Stokes was caught. I don't know how a man like Captain Stokes was caught so easily. He should've been more careful."

Jerome Thompson pressed the pause button on the micro- recorder. He thought for a few minutes, and then continued: "Captain Stokes was probably leading them away from me and my job, but he could be faking. Maybe he's a double agent and trying to capture me. Yea, that's what he's doing. The enemy got to him, and now their comin after me. I don't like to be lied to. I'm going to have to get to Captain Stokes tomorrow. I can't believe what a liar he is. He fooled the others, but not me. I'll make sure he tells me what he did. He was a good soldier, but he's really the enemy. He won't get away, he's an evil doer, and he'll pay for hurting us. He's played the good soldier too long. Tomorrow he'll tell me everything, and then I'll make sure he won't talk again."

Thompson's deceptive mind was enjoying where his new mission was taking him. In his mind Captain Nick Stokes was the enemy, a liar, an abuser, and he hated abusers. Thompson would play Stokes' game, but in the end the Captain would pay. Captain Stokes could take all his commendations, all his trials and tribulations, none of that mattered. He lied, and in Thompson's eyes that was unforgivable.

In a hotel room across the street, two drowsy souls had no idea their suspect was an arms length away. As they exchanged watch, they never dreamed Thompson's focus would turn to the least likely candidate. In their minds, Supervisor Stokes would make contact with the suspect, and the case would close soon after. John laid down on the sofa, and quickly settled into dreams of capturing perps and being the hero. The mind of the sleeping form on the bed was running a very different scenario through his mind. He restlessly stirred and mumbled, as nightmares of the past and present collided. JJ couldn't help, but notice his discomfort. She slid onto the bed and rubbed her hand compassionately up and down Nick's back. Within seconds he settled and fell back into deep slumber once again.

JJ wondered if sleep often evaded Nick. If they did pursue their feelings, would Nick always be restless or would the terrible dreams fade with time. "My God, what am I thinking? She hastily redirected her thoughts to the details of the case, and dismissed all other speculation.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: CSI and it's characters are theirs, the rest are mine.

**Chapter 25**

**And Then Came the Next Day**

Jerome Thompson sat in his late model Ford F-150, and looked at his watch…it was 1:27 a.m. He was sure they'd move Stokes to a new location in the morning. He turned and looked over the supplies on the seat next to him; he'd need more if he captured Stokes in the morning. Thompson decided he had time to return to his hotel room, pick up additional supplies and weapons, and return well before sun-up.

"Everything will work out, I'll capture Captain Stokes then I'll take care of him." Jerome said to no one.

*******************************************

Shortly after eight o'clock in the morning, the blaring buzz of a cell phone woke Stokes. He quickly rolled over in bed, and tangled himself tighter in the bed spread while trying to reach for the nightstand. He found JJ already answering the phone. Stokes heard a noise to his left, turned quickly once again, and found an alert John, ready for anything.

"What the fuck?" Stokes blearily questioned.

JJ placed her index finger to her lips to shush his response.

John quickly interceded. "It's ok…it's ok. We're at the Clarion on Flamingo."

Nick's hands came up to wash over his face. "Why are we here? We need to be at the office."

"We'll go there soon." John offered.

"What time is it?" John held the bedside clock up for Stokes to read.

"Does that say eight?"

John hesitantly answered: "No sir, it's eight-ten."

"Shit…Shit!"

JJ cupped her hand over the phone, and shushed Stokes once again, "Will you be quiet, and watch your language?"

Nick gave JJ a disgusted look, which she ignored and continued her phone conversation. After a few minutes she hung up the call, and filled the guys in on the newly received information.

"Archie and Byron located the hotel from the watermark on the note, it's The Palms. Obviously, no Jerome Thompson is registered there, but when Archie and Byron went through the hotels registry they found the name Lawrence Wolman, room 635. That name is certainly familiar. They reviewed security tapes, and a man fitting Thompson's height and build is seen entering the room, and a short time later exiting. As with all the other videos he remained allusive of the security cameras. They're heading over there shortly, with a team of tactical agents, to search the room."

"Do I get any say in what my team is doing? Last time I checked I was still the supervisor, and this supervisor doesn't sleep while his team works!" Stokes fired off as he got up out of bed.

"I'm sorry Nick you can be pissed at us, but you needed sleep. And as far as Archie and Byron going to the Palms…you yourself said Thompson more than likely won't be in the room." JJ countered.

"More than likely doesn't mean he won't be there. Call Archie and Byron back tell them to wait at the Bureau offices until we arrive. I want to talk to the tactical agents and the head of security for The Palms. We can't go in there halfcocked with a battalion of agents, LVPD, and hotel security. If Thompson's watching it will scare him off, and send him out of the city."

"I'll call them back and let them know your wishes sir." JJ replied sarcastically.

"Where the hell are the clothes Catherine sent over? I need to get ready."

"They're right here." JJ tossed a loaded duffle bag in Nick's general direction, and pointed to a garment bag hanging across one of the chairs.

"I'll be out in a few minutes; be ready to go by the time I finish." Nick grabbed the duffle and headed to the bathroom, leaving JJ and John to contemplate the man's disposition.

"It seems our boss is not a morning person." John joked.

"It seems our boss is a pain in the ass." JJ returned, a bit perturbed by Nick's attitude.

"He's just stressed by the case JJ."

"We all are! That's no reason for his attitude this morning. We were just trying to help." JJ replied. John knew when to keep his mouth shut, and said no more. He wasn't in the mood to fight with JJ, and in hindsight he had to agree with Nick's response.

After a quick shower and shave Stokes searched through the bag of clothes. True to her word, Catherine thought of everything, from personal care items to dress clothes, to casual shirts, pants and shoes. Nick opted for a dark pair of jeans and a navy blue t-shirt. No suit today, he was tired of them. He knew the jeans and t-shirt weren't dress code, but at this point he didn't care. Stokes exited the bathroom, grabbed up his wallet, badge, sidearm, and cell phone.

"Are you ready to go?" John and JJ shook their heads yes. The group left the room, and headed to the elevator. They arrived on the ground floor and walked through the lobby to the exit. JJ and John walked slightly ahead of Nick as they exited the building and walked across the parking lot to their awaiting vehicle.

The hairs on Nick's neck raised as they proceeded to the SUV. The odd sensation of being watched crept up his spine, and awakened his awareness. He carefully scanned the area, but saw no one. Nick pulled the FBI windbreaker he was wearing closer to his body, and rested his hand on the side-arm he wore. Maybe he was being paranoid, but he wasn't taking any chances.

Off in the distance, an amused Thompson watched Stokes actions through his high powered binoculars.

"Poor Captain Stokes, you know I'm out here, but where? It must be bad knowing someone's always watching you. If you led a good life it wouldn't happen all the time to you. You play the hero, but you and me know you aren't. Payback is a bitch Captain…a real bitch." Thompson laughed as he started his car.

Nick, John and JJ pulled out of the parking lot, and headed to the Bureau to meet up with the rest of the team and the tactical agents. The ride to the offices was a silent one, three minds spinning in different directions. John's was imagining what they'd find at the hotel. JJ's was still reeling over Stokes' attitude this morning. While Nick's was coming to grips with being watched, and studied once more. Their thoughts returned to the task at hand as they neared the bureau.

The three agents met the rest of their team, FBI tactical agents, and the head of security for The Palms. Introductions were made, and then the group got down to business.

"First and foremost, we don't want to tip Thompson off in any way, to our knowledge of his hotel room. We want him to believe this room is still a safe location. This guy has Special Ops training, he's aware of our presence, and has made contact with us. Agent Conner, you're the tactical team supervisor, you tell me if we can enter the hotel without notice, without attracting attention?"

"Sure we can do that, we'll need the hotels cooperation, and we need to change our mode of enter." Conner explained.

"You have the hotels full cooperation; just tell us what you need." Dean Benton, Palms security chief said.

"We need to enter the hotel from a location that is hidden from the public, and anyone who may be watching. A loading dock or underground area would work. We'll need to access that floor via non-public elevator, or staircase. That floor will need to cleared of all guest before we enter, so we'll need some excuse for clearing it. I assume your team will need time to search the room Supervisor Stokes, so the excuse will need to be solid." Agent Conner strategized.

"If you guys want to avoid drawing attention to your task, won't we have to clear more than one floor? I mean if he's anywhere in, or near the hotel he'll get suspicious of just his floor being cleared of guest." Benton theorized.

"Excellent point, but is the hotel willing to displace two or three floors of guest while we search what may or may not be Thompson's room?" Nick questioned.

"I'd rather clear every guest out of our hotel, than have a serial killer skulking around. We'll make it work, I guarantee it." Benton replied.

"We don't want to draw too much attention clearing floors, so no fire alarms and brigades of firefighters. Is it possible to shut power and water off to several floors?" Nick asked.

"We can do that, in fact it's a relatively easy task." Benton explained.

"This will be a headache for you, an inconvenience to your guests, and costly for the hotel. Are you sure management will agree? " Nick enquired.

"Management is already aware of the situation, and wishes to offer full cooperation. As I said, we're not thrilled with the idea of a killer in our hotel." Benton pointed out.

"Ok, then let's work out the details."

The group spent the next hour strategizing, theorizing, and mapping every detail of their plan. By 12:45 a.m. Agent Conner and his tactical team of agents were loading into one unmarked white panel van, while Stokes and his team entered another. They knew there was the possibility of Thompson watching the Bureau's offices, so they staggered their exits.

The teams drove around to several different hotels loading docks, before making their way to The Palms. The vans drivers kept watch for any tails as they drove. The vans arrived at separate entrances, and at staggered times. All outward appearances were two delivery vans on their normal schedule rounds. The vans made their way to a secluded, slightly underground maintenance entrance, again cautious of prying eyes.

The two teams of agents entered the hotels underbelly with the confidence that well rehearsed training brings. They were led through tunnels with low hung trunk lines and water pipes. Down corridors with sealed steel door and handprint recognition pads, all the internal workings of a large hotel and casino, few were privy to witness.

Palms Security Chief Benton rode to the sixth floor with the agents, and explained the tract they'd taken thus far. "We shut down power and water to the 5th, 6th and 7th floors, leaving only emergency exit lighting. We've ushered our guest to other rooms if needed, or to the casino with a few chips in their hand, everything went smoothly. We had one of our security personnel dress as a bell-cap and knock on room 635's door, but no one answered. We didn't enter the room, but have maintained constant visual contact with the room entrance and the corridor. I've placed a member of my security crew, again dressed as bell-caps, on each of the elevators, public and private. On the closed floors I have security teams at the elevators and stairwells. Now I'm turning it over to you guys…Good luck."

"Thanks Benton, we appreciate yours, and the hotels work and cooperation." Nick said.

Agent Conner and his team took charge of entering room 635. With one quick swipe of the keycard, and the precision of a well oiled machine, the agents entered. They insured the room was clear, checked for any traps, and had the bomb sniffing dog check for explosive devices. Once those task were finished his team checked for surveillance and listen devices. Jerome Thompson was Ops trained, and Agent Conner was leaving nothing to chance. Once cleared Conner turned the room over to Stokes' investigative team.

Stokes instructed his team to look, but don't touch. If Thompson returned, everything in the room had to appear as it was. No sense tipping him off if they didn't have to. Theresa noticed Thompson's clothing laying on the bed, and the meticulous care he took in folding them. Next to the clothing lay his toiletry kit, again neat and precise. The military style boots beside the bed were clean and polished to a high gloss; he was definitely ex-military. Then she noticed how every item was placed at exact angles, nothing out of place. Jerome Thompson was obsessive compulsive too. This information gave her a wealth of insight into his personality.

Meanwhile, John and Archie were scanning the clippings and handwritten notes on the round table by the window. "Uh…Nick…you better take a look at this." Archie said with a shaky voice. Nick walked over to the table, Theresa, Byron and JJ following.

"What do ya have?"

John and Archie pointed to the neatly arranged papers on the table. Nick recognized the scrawl of the handwriting, and the threat the notes and clippings represented. The team waited for a reaction, a call to action from the man who stood tall and stoic, hands on hips, but Nick remained silent.

JJ couldn't stand the silence any longer. She put her foot in it once today, why not again. "Nick talk to us. How do you want to handle this?"

"What's to handle? When he's ready…he'll do it."

"No he won't, not with all of us around." Byron determinedly stated.

"You guys don't get it, if Thompson wants me dead, he'll do everything in his power to make it happen."

"And, we'll do everything in our power to make sure it doesn't." John replied.

Nick huffed slightly, and shook his head back and forth. They still didn't get it, but he didn't want to waste time arguing. "John, take all-around photos of the room. Byron, get close-ups of the papers on the table. The tactical team should be finished clearing the rooms on either side, and the rooms above and below. Theresa and JJ check out the bathroom, and then take one of the rooms next door. John and Byron when you guys finish in here, take the other room. Archie and I will check out the rooms above and below. Remember don't disturb anything in the room."

Four bewildered co-workers stared at each other after Nick and Archie left the room. Byron finally spoke up. "I don't get it? Nick gets all upset, and storms off when this asshole threatens others, but when Thompson threatens him…nothing. It's as if he accepts the fact, and is relieved by it…Why?"

"You already answered your question. He is relieved Thompson is coming after him; it means someone else won't be murdered. For years he's dealt with sociopaths and criminals out for revenge. He knows what makes them tick, and if anyone has a chance to survive their wrath, he does." Theresa explained.

"I suppose that's true, but I still think his reaction is off-putting." Byron replied.

"No, it makes sense. Think about the incidents in Nick's life, the stalker, his kidnapping, his shooting last year, or the frame job and murder of his best friend. Nick's empathetic he wouldn't want anyone to suffer the same trials as he has. You're right T. he is relieved." JJ agreed.

"It does make sense, but I have to agree with Byron too, his reaction and acceptance is off-putting." John said.

"No matter what Nick's reaction is, we step up our game. We protect him no matter what, and from this point forward he is never alone. Jerome Lester Thompson won't get to Nick on our watch." Byron stated with forthright. JJ, Theresa and John, nodded their agreement.

"Archie's with Nick now and there's security on the floors they're searching, so he should be safe. Byron, John can you finish up in here? JJ asked.

"We'll be finished soon." John answered.

"Theresa and I will check out the rooms on either side. That way we'll finish quicker, and we can catch up with Nick and Archie sooner."

"Sounds like a plan, let's get to it." Byron replied.

******************************************

Across town, a short distance from the field office, Jerome Thompson sat in an abandoned high-rise office building watching the front and side entrance of the FBI building. By late afternoon he grew weary of waiting, it was time to draw Captain Stokes out of hiding.

**Thank you for reading my story, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review if you have the time. Take Care, Kelli **


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the CSI characters, if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfic...**

**Chapter 26**

**Hide and Seek**

The corridors and rooms to 5th and 7th floor were silent as Nick and Archie checked for any modes of entry into Thompson's room. Finding none, they decided to check the roof in case he fell back to his old ways of doing business. Once they reached the roof, and were away from prying eyes and ears, Archie decided to broach the subject of Thompson targeting Nick.

"Uh Nick, I know you don't want to talk about it, but I got to ask. What're you going to do?"

"There's not much I can do. He'll contact us when he's good and ready. He'll decide where, when, and how. He'll make a move, and hopefully we'll be prepared to counter it."

"I…uh…I just don't want to see you get hurt again, or worse. I don't want to revisit what happened last year. I…I can't…uh… just don't do anything foolish, you know?" Archie tried to explain.

"Hey Arch, I'm not trying to be the martyr, or put myself in any danger. Trust me I have no desire to spend weeks in a hospital, and months in physical therapy. I want to catch this guy, not become his next victim."

"You advised all the agents to watch their backs, you put extra security on Catherine and Jim, just make sure you're doing the same. One of us is always with you, ok?"

"I get it. Now let's gather up the team, and get outta here…hey Arch…thanks."

A short while later, Agent Connor's tactical team and Supervisor Stokes' investigative team were leaving the Palms. Hotel guest returned to their rooms and went about their business. Undercover agents remained on the 5th, 6th, and 7th floors, inconspicuously hidden from view. Hotel security was on high alert watching every entrance, exit, and corridor from the eye in the sky.

As the teams did upon entering, they exited in the same manner. They staggered their exits, drove to several other locations, and returned to the Bureau offices at different times and separate entrances. Stokes' team reached their temporary work space within the field office shortly before 5:30 p.m., and began to go over the photographs taken at the hotel.

Little additional knowledge was gained from the photos. Early on they theorized Thompson was meticulous, and his room confirmed this theory. Judging by the notes on the hotel room table, his thoughts were becoming more scattered and illogical. Pages written days earlier, claimed Captain Stokes a true leader, a hero, an allied in the war on crime. Pages written yesterday, claimed Captain Stokes was a traitor, evil, and unworthy to live. Thompson was definitely sociopathic, but now he was becoming paranoid. A concoction that never mixed well and never ended well.

As late afternoon approached early evening, white, bright, cumulus clouds whispered a hint of blush on their underbellies as they greeted and clung to the powerful thunder heads in the far distance. The atmosphere within the FBI Field Office was much like the thunder heads approaching. The impending storm was brewing, the downpour would break, and the agents could only sit and wait.

The long wait ended at 8:33 p.m. when a courier delivered a business package addressed to Nick Stokes. Again, Agent Conner took no chances; he and one of his men scanned the envelope for any hidden surprises. Finding none, Agent Stokes opened it, and read the note inside.

_Captain Stokes,_

_We need to meet tomorrow morning, just you and me. I found a bad man to get rid of. Theres a empty construction site in Henderson. Take Highlands parkway south then a left on Robert Trent Jones lane, a rite on Industrial road. The place is on Industral two miles on the left. Theres a sign says Cotanzi builders. I'll meet you by the grey shed at 0 700. Make sure nobody is watching you. _

_Thompson_

Nick read the note over once again, then handed it over to Theresa. Meanwhile, in a room down the hall, Agent Simetto and Agent Anderson interviewed the courier. They confirmed the package was from a man fitting Thompson description. Thompson dropped the package off at their office on Tropicana Blvd, and asked for it to be delivered to these offices as soon as possible. The courier and his employer were extremely cooperative, and John thanked them for their help.

Theresa carefully assessed the note, and then shared her findings with the others. "It seems Thompson doesn't realize we spent the day in his hotel room, which leads me to believe he was watching the office all day. The note is straightforward he wants to meet, and do away with a bad man. He's trying not to show his cards concerning his change in attitude towards Supervisor Stokes, but we know who the bad man is now. His spelling and grammar are deteriorating; these are sure sign of his anger. In his previous letters he signed Sgt. Jerry Thompson, in this one its Thompson. He's depersonalizing, disconnecting any attachment to Supervisor Stokes. Have no doubt; he's ready to kill you." Theresa looked direct at Nick.

"How do you want to handle the tactical side Agent Conner? Field Supervisor Morton asked.

"Agent Weinbach believes Thompson is watching the field office, and we agree. That being said, this morning we began a quiet search of the area and surrounding buildings. Nothing has turned up. I'd like you and your team to go back to the Clarion hotel. Hopefully we can bait him into following you, or at least give up his current location. We'll hold back some, keep watch, and with any luck pick him up. If he doesn't take the bait, we'll head over to the abandon construction site about 2 hours before the meeting. We'll scope out the location, setup and relay the information back to you." Agent Conner explained.

"Let's assume he doesn't take the bait, do you think he'll spend the night at the construction site setting up his own tactical plan?" Nick asked.

"He may do that, we know it's a possibility going in, we'll be prepared. Maybe we'll save you a trip to the site in the morning." Conner answered.

"That would be nice. I suppose there's nothing more we can do here. My team will go back to the hotel, and wait for any news from you. Thank you and your team for the help Conner, I appreciate it." Nick replied.

"It's what we do, no thanks needed." Agent Conner acknowledged.

Nick and his team made ready to leave, when they entered the parking lot everyone was on high alert. The ride to the hotel was tense, but fortunately uneventful. When they exited their vehicles, again Stokes' team took great precaution, as they entered the Clarion. They arrived at their rooms, Theresa and JJ in one, and John, Byron, Archie and Nick in an adjoining room. They no more and entered when Stokes' cell phone rang. Agent Conner notified him no vehicles followed after their departure, but he and his team would observe the area near the hotel for awhile. Nick thanked Conner and ended the call.

The team tried to settle in and clear their heads, but no matter how they tried tension and anxiety built. Thunder rolling in the distance mimicked the mind set of the agents. The heavens were about to unleash their fury, and no matter how one tried, the downpour was inevitable.

Byron couldn't handle the quiet any longer; he flipped on the television and flopped down in one of the waiting club chairs. JJ and Theresa decided to come into the guy's room for awhile, and John grabbed the room service menu off one of the side tables and began paging through it.

"I don't know about all of you, but damn I'm hungry, who's up for room service?" John asked. Everyone in the room agreed, and placed their orders one by one. A short while later a knock at the door announced the arrival of their meals. Byron and Archie stopped Nick from answering the door, as Agent Conner said: "take no chances."

Jerome Thompson sat in his truck, in a parking lot near the Eclipse Resorts. He watched the lot for any prying eyes as he changed into more respectable clothing. The fresh navy blue golf shirt and tan pants lent themselves to the air of tourist. He was thrilled when the rain began, he'd be able to wear the jacket he brought, and add to his disguise. The dark combat fatigues he wore earlier, and the tools of his trade, were packed into a small duffle bag on the seat next to him. Jerome grabbed the fake eyeglasses off the dashboard and slid them on. He adjusted the blond wig he donned, and slid on a baseball cap to complete the look. "Perfect." He said as he reached for the business card he attained yesterday.

"James Brass, Chief Security Officer, Eclipse Resorts. You seemed to be friendly with Stokes, what will you tell me about him when I get you." Thompson said to himself as slid the business card back into his pocket. Jerome got out of his truck, and walked toward the Eclipse entrance.

Jim Brass was ending another long day at the Eclipse. Home, a long hot shower and a good stiff drink were sounding like heaven right then. The stress of the resort opening, and worrying about Stokes was taking a toll. Brass called the two agents, Nick assigned to him, into his office.

"Hey guys, I'm done for the day and heading home, so your day is over too."

"I'm sorry sir, but we were told to stay with you at all times, even at home."

"Look, I don't need you to babysit me. For God sake, I was on the job before you were a twitch in your daddy's pants. I know how to protect myself, I know if I'm being followed, and I no longer need you. That's final!"

"We understand your feelings sir, but understand we have our orders."

"Well that's just great." Brass said as he picked up his things to leave.

Brass and the agents stood waiting for the elevator to reach their floor, any congeniality was long gone. "I hope you gentlemen have a comfortable vehicle and you took a piss recently, cause when we get to my house, you aren't coming inside." Brass bristled.

"Yes sir, we understand."

Brass knew the agents were only doing their job, but now he remembered why he disliked the Feds, always yes sir, no sir, and we understand sir. Jim considered Nick Stokes the son he never had, but at this moment that son was becoming the bastard child. All he wanted to do is call Stokes up and chew him a new asshole, but for now it would wait. He'd never chew Nick out in front of his subordinates.

The elevator arrived on the first floor, Brass and the agents made their way through the congested lobby area. Jerome Thompson was just reaching the front entrance when he saw Jim Brass and two other men walking towards him. Thompson quickly turned his back to the men, and began walking toward the parking lot. Brass and the agents didn't notice the man in the dark jacket. They were more concerned with getting to their vehicle as the downpour continued to rage.

Once out of view, Thompson took off running to his truck parked in one of the adjacent lots. The duffle bag, filled with his _tools_, was tucked tightly under his arm. Jim and the agents reached the dark standard FBI issued sedan, quickly got inside, and began to pull away. Thompson was just reaching his truck when he saw the car, with Jim Brass in the back, pass. He jumped into his truck and immediately tried to keep up with them. The FBI sedan was difficult to see in the rain filled black of night. Thompson didn't want to follow too close and blow his cover, but he couldn't afford to lose them either.

Jerome Thompson's warped mind was weaving a new plan of execution as he followed the car. His old plan was to create a disturbance in one of the hotel bathrooms. Then when security came to kick him out, he'd say Jim Brass was a good friend, and ask if he could talk to him. From there it would have depended on where they took him, and how many people were around. Of course none of that matter anymore, in fact this way might be a whole lot easier.

The wiper blades of the FBI sedan couldn't keep up with the onslaught of rain. The windows inside steamed with condensation, making visibility nearly impossible. The two agents and Brass were oblivious to the truck following them as they turned into the residential neighborhood. Jim directed the driver to his house, once there he jumped out of the car, and ran across the street to his front door.

A late model pickup truck drove by slowly, but given the weather, the agents paid heed to its slowness. They watched the truck drive down the street and turned left out of sight. The two agents settled in for a long night of standing watch over Jim Brass.

Jerome Thompson slowed to watch Jim Brass run across the street and into his house. He passed the sedan, took a left at the next corner, and just as he expected, he found a narrow alley running behind the homes. The alley separated the backyards of one street to the backyards of the next. "How nice, they're making this too easy for me." Thompson thought as he kicked off his headlights, and turned down the alleyway.

Thompson stopped a few houses shy of Brass' backyard, and shut off his truck. He changed back into the black fatigue pants he wore earlier, but kept on the navy golf shirt and jacket. Jerome carefully exited his truck, duffle bag in hand, and crept up to the rear yard of Brass' small ranch home. A light came on behind a small frosted glass window, in what he assumed was the bathroom.

Now was his chance. He checked the rear door, but it was locked and dead bolted, too much noise if he burst through there. Moving to an adjacent window, Thompson found it locked, but this would be easily rectified. He reached into his duffle bag, and grabbed the slim strip of metal to jimmy the lock. Within seconds he was able to slide the double-hung window open. Thompson carefully crawled through the window, chuckling to himself at how easy it was to enter. He felt like the Grinch slithering into the homes of Whoville.

Jerome Thompson walked down the small hallway towards the sound of running water. He listened at the door for a second and heard the water turn off. A light was on in the room next to the bathroom, but the room across the hall was dark. "Perfect." Jerome thought.

Jim Brass wiped the condensation off the mirror and peered at the weathered face staring back. "Jimmy my boy, you need to get some sleep, you can yell at Stokes in the morning." Jim slipped on his boxers and threw on his terrycloth robe. A cloud of steam followed Brass into the hall as he headed to his bedroom. He was pulling back the covers on the bed when he felt the unmistakable chill of cold steel pressed against the base of his skull.

"Whatever you want; take it and leave." Brass calmly said.

"That's my plan. Get dressed, you're coming with me, and don't do anything stupid. You got it." Thompson demanded.

"Yeah, I got it, but do you mind me asking where we're going Jerome?" Brass asked as he reached for his pants and shirt.

"How do you know my name, who told you?"

"Stokes told me, he said you were helping him."

"Helping him, that's a joke, I'd never help a guy like him. He's a bad man, he lied to me, I don't like being lied to."

Brass knew in that moment everything changed. "Look Jerry, can I call you Jerry?" Thompson nodded yes. "Jerry, I've known Stokes for awhile now, and he and I don't get along so well, ya know?"

"Did he lie to you too?

"No nothing like that. See I used to be his boss when he worked here, and you know how it is, that whole officer vs. grunt thing. Like I said we didn't get along so well."

"That's a shame for you, cause see you're the one who's going to bring Stokes to me. You better start praying he liked you well enough."

"What the hell do you want me to do Jerry? The guy don't like me none, so I don't know what kind of help I'll be."

Thompson waved his gun at Brass. "Just shut up! Grab a coat, we're gettin outta here. And don't do nothing stupid, like yelling for the cops out front. I saw them sittin there. I'll kill you, and be gone before they get to the door. You know what I mean?"

"I hear you Jerry." Brass replied, while his mind worked overtime trying to figure a way out. He looked longingly at the bedside table that held his sidearm, but there was no hope of grabbing it.

Thompson backed out of the bedroom, keeping Brass in front of him at all times. When Jim slowed down, Thompson yelled: "Come on…hurry up, and don't forget your cell phone on the counter over there. You and me got an important call to make."

Thompson wrapped his forearm around Jim's neck and shoved him toward the back door. Jim could barely breathe as he unlocked the door and stepped out into the pouring rain. Thompson dragged Brass to his truck and threw him into the passenger seat.

"Move over and drive to the Eclipse, and don't be stupid." Thompson instructed as he kept the handgun trained on Jim. Brass thought about taking his chances and crashing the truck into the nearest pole. Ole Jerry stopped that thought when he threw his arm over the back seat, and pressed the gun to the back of Jim's head. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I'm sorry Nicky, was the repeating refrain screaming in Jim Brass' head as he drove.

**Ok that's the end of the story, hope you enjoyed it....Please read and review.**

**Just kidding! The next chapter is started and should be up soon. Seriously, I hope everyone is still enjoying the read. If you get a minute drop me a critque, and thank you for reading. **

**Take Care,**

**Kell **


	27. Chapter 27

**Two Chapters for the price of one....**

**Chapter 27**

**The Evil Man**

The deluge of rain was abominable, the gun pointed at his head was paralyzing as the journey to the Eclipse became arduous and unnerving for Jim Brass. When they reached the employee parking lot Thompson began to issue his demands.

"I want to go in where there are few cameras and people. If I even get a hint of you warning someone or setting off some alarm, you're a dead man. You're going to get us through and up to the roof…got it?"

Jim came up with a quick idea: "I don't have access to the roof, there's an alarmed door, and I'm not authorized to open it."

"You're the head of security ya dumb fuck, you have access to everywhere in this place!" Thompson yelled as he manhandled Brass.

"I meant I don't have the key to unlock the door." Jim countered.

Thompson smacked Brass upside the head with the gun, hard enough to leave a nice bump, but not hard enough to knock him out. "Every secure door in this place uses handprint recognition and a pass-code; don't fuck with me anymore!"

"Ok…ok, sorry. I wasn't trying to fuck with you, but you got to understand Jerry, I was a cop for years, and I'm not real crazy about being pushed around or having a gun to my head. Put yourself in my shoes, ya know what I mean? "

"If you do what I ask, I won't hurt you. I just want to talk to Stokes, that's all. He just has to come talk to me."

"Ok Jerry, I'll call Stokes." Jim replied. He knew the _just talk to Stokes_ line was a bunch of bullshit, but other options were becoming limited. Jim knew when he called Nick, he might be able to clue him in to what's going on, but he wasn't holding out hope.

Thompson made Jim get out the driver's side, while he held onto Jim's collar, and slid out behind him. They started walking to the rear employee entrance of the building. Thompson wrapped his hand in the fabric of Jim's jacket, preventing him from run off. When they reached the entrance both men were drenched and out of breathe.

"Get us to the roof; we'll call Stokes from there." Thompson commanded.

"Ok Jerry. What do you want me to tell Stokes when I call him?"

"Don't worry bout that, worry bout the eyes watching us. I don't want trouble from nobody, call your soldiers let them know you're just showing a friend around."

"I'll let them know, but they're going to get awful curious when we head up to the roof. Why don't I have Stokes meet us in my office?"

"You're fuckin kiddin me right? We go to your office and you hit some panic button or something. I'm not stupid Jim. You tell them you're taking your friend up to the roof to see the view." Thompson demanded as he pressed the gun into Brass' side.

"Ok…ok, I'll tell them." Brass pulled out his cell phone, and made the call to his surveillance team.

Brass' security assistant answered the call. "I don't mean to question you sir, but you sure you guys want to go out there in the pouring rain. Not exactly the best time."

"Yeah…yeah I know, but my friend _**Jerome**_ is only here for one night, and he really wants to see the city from up there." Brass hoped his assistant recognized his emphasis on the name. His team knew Thompson was a threat, and hopefully they'd recognize the name.

Brass led Thompson through a maze of long corridors and to a service elevator. They rode to the top floor, entered another employee area, and came to the roof access entrance. Jim prayed Thompson didn't know there were surveillance cameras and other sensors on the roof.

Just as they were about to gain access, Thompson stopped Jim. "We make the call now, get Stokes on the phone."

"He probably won't answer, like I said we aren't exactly friends." Jim replied.

"You better start praying he answers your call. Tell him to come alone, though I doubt he will. His kind never does."

Brass scrolled through his contact list until he hit Nick's number. One ring…two…three, just as the fourth began Jim heard: "Stokes."

"Is this Supervisor Nicholas Stokes?"

"No Jim, it's fucking Ecklie. What's up?"

"Supervisor Stokes, I'm glad I reached you. We have a situation over here at the Eclipse." Jim prayed Nick understood.

Nick quickly caught on: "Thompson's there…he has you?" All ears in Stokes' hotel room perked up.

"Yes, that's right. We found something up on the roof here. We need you to take a look, and don't go bringing your army with you it doesn't look good for the hotel."

"Set up?" Stokes asked.

"Absolutely. How soon will you be here? " Brass replied.

"Give us ten Jim. Don't provoke this fucker, just sit tight."

"You'll get to it when you get to it! I know you and I don't get along Stokes, but I've got a good lead, and you're blowing me off. You always were a dick, but I thought the Bureau might change you. Guess I was wrong." Brass cringed as the words escaped his mouth, but he knew they were necessary.

"I love you too…be careful…tread lightly…we'll be there in five." Stokes ended the call, and went into action.

Jim knew he had to continue the charade. "Look Stokes the past is the past. I know we've had our differences, but you have to believe me, this is for real." Jim paused for a few seconds, hoping to drag out the time, five minutes was a lifetime when a gun was pointed at you. He prayed Thompson didn't recognize the delay tactic.

"Hey look if you want to ignore the evidence…go ahead. You were an ass when you worked here, and you haven't change. Screw up again…you were always good at that." Brass said to no one on the other end.

"Oh, so that hit home…Sure, you'll be here in an hour or so. Just remember your evidence is slipping away in this rain." He paused again. "Whatever Stokes, I could give a fuck." Brass hung up from a call that actual ended long before.

Jerome Thompson shook his head back and forth. "You were right Jim, you and Stokes don't get along. I thought you guy were friends, but I was wrong. If I knew you felt the same way I do, I wouldn't have hit you earlier. Man, I'm sorry. Do you think he'll show up soon?" Thompson inquired.

"Who knows Jerry? Stokes does what he wants, what's best for him." Jim answered, his stomach turned with the lie and self-preservation.

"Captain Stokes is an evil man, he lies. You and me will catch him Jim, we'll make it right. You and me will make sure Captain Stokes gets his."

Brass didn't answer…he couldn't. Nick Stokes was so far from being the evil man, the abuser, the deviant. Nicky fought for justice, he empathized with victims, and he was the consummate investigator. To agree with Thompson, would go against everything Jim Brass held near and dear. He'd die before agreeing with Thompson. Jerome raised a curious brow to Brass's non-reply.

"I hate to tie you up Jim, but I got to do it. Put your hands behind your back, I got some zip-ties, but I won't do them too tight. Once I get you settled, I'll throw my jacket over you so you don't get too wet. I don't want you to get sick Jim."

"Thanks Jerry, I appreciate that." Jim replied dejectedly.

"I want you to look natural when we walk out to the roof. I know there are cameras up here, but we can make it look like we're just up here for the view. There's a blind spot just right of the entrance, I'll put you over there. Nobody will know you were part of this. I'm really good with roofs, it's what I do best, so don't worry."

"How are you going to handle Stokes when he gets here?" Brass asked, in hopes of strategizing some counter attack.

"You know Stokes won't be the first to walk through that door, he'll send his grunts first. I'll wait for them to come out, and then I'll grab Stokes. Nobody hears me unless I want them to."

"Good for you Jerry, you really are a good soldier, I'm proud of you." Jim prayed his compliments were stroking Thompson's ego. Maybe he could still warn Nicky…before it was too late.

Those hopes were dashed when Thompson zip-tied Brass' wrist together over tightly, and then tried to slapped a rag and duct tape over Jim's mouth. Jim panicked, kicked out, and yelled at Thompson: "What are you doing Jerry? Stokes won't expect nothing if I'm at the door."

"Nah…I don't think so Jim. You and Stokes think I'm stupid, but I'm not. Do you think the Army would train an idiot for Special Forces? You guys think this is all about abuse, but you're wrong, I got over that a long time ago. Now, it's all about the satisfaction of the kill. I like the kill."

"Why kill Stokes? He's done no wrong!"

"I don't know about that, he seems to piss alot of people off. Captain Stokes hurts people; he killed that boy last year, a poor young boy that did nothing to him."

"Nick shot that boy last year because that boy killed others, and was about to murder more innocent people. Nick didn't have a choice. He almost died trying to save countless others."

"That's a lie, and why are you suddenly defending him? Face it Jim, Stokes is a dead man, he just doesn't know it yet." Thompson laughed.

Brass kicked out again. "I'll kill you…you fucking bastard. Don't do this. Nick Stokes doesn't deserve this!" Brass argued.

Thompson pressed his gun to Brass's forehead, and devoid of any emotion replied: "Come on Jim, you've been doing this long enough to know everyone deserves it eventually. Time's caught up with Stokes."

"Kill me, take me out. A life for a life. I'm just an old Jersey boy, did my job, made more enemies than I can count. Don't do Stokes." Brass pleaded.

"Shut the fuck up, and quit begging for Stokes' life. I thought you hated him, Christ, you'd think this guy was your kid." Thompson replied in disgust.

"I wish he were." Jim said proudly.

"Get over it Jim, he's dead." Thompson clearly stated.

Jim Brass' frustration got the better of him, he kicked out once again, and painfully catching Thompson on the shin. Thompson cracked Brass over the head, this time with force, and Jim succumbed to the darkness. Thompson shoved a rag in his mouth and pressed multiple layers of duct taped over Jim's mouth. Thompson wasn't taking any chances he wrapped a few layers of duct tape around Brass' ankles. Jerome remained outside of the surveillance cameras view as he dragged Jim behind one of the huge HVAC systems on the roof. Now he stood in the shadows, waiting for the next burst through the door.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

In a hotel room across town, Nick Stokes slammed his cell phone on one of the beds in the room. "Fuck…fuck…fuck, the son a of bitch has Brass." Stokes yelled.

"How? We have surveillance on him!" Archie exclaimed.

"I'll contact them, and notify Conner's team." JJ replied.

"Fuck that, we can't wait for Conner, we're going to the Eclipse now." Stokes demanded.

"Wait Nick, settle down. That's what Thompson wants you to do. Don't play his game. Let Conner handle this." Theresa pleaded.

"No! I'm tired of Thompson's shit, he has my friend; I'll handle it. Byron, John, you're with me. JJ call Agent Conner, Theresa find out what happened at Jim's house. Archie call the Eclipse and notify them, but tell them not to access the roof. If they go up there Jim's a dead man, Thompson wants me, and that's what he'll get."

"Please Nick, stop! You're being irrational, reactionary, wait and let Agent Conner's team handle this." Theresa stated.

"They're at least forty-five minutes away…this can't wait!" Nick yelled.

"Thompson wants this reaction, he expects it from you. Listen to T and wait." JJ pleaded.

"I can't do that, and if you knew me, you wouldn't ask me to wait." Nick said. JJ was stung by the remark, obviously she didn't know Nick.

"I'm going to the Eclipse. John, Byron, you guys ready?" Nick asked.

"We're ready." Byron and John replied in unison, the three men checked their service weapons, threw on their Kevlar vest, FBI jackets, and left the room.

Archie immediately called the Eclipse security staff, explained what was happening, and told them do not access the roof until Supervisor Stokes arrives…per Jim Brass's authorization…he added at the end.

JJ contacted Agent Conner and his tactical team, explained the circumstances, and directed them to the Eclipse. Conner gave her an ear full, which she expected, but told her they'd get there as soon as possible.

Theresa radioed the agents guarding Jim Brass' home, they said all was quiet, and began to blow her off. No longer able to control her temper, Theresa yelled: "Then why the hell is Thompson holding Jim Brass captive on the roof of the Eclipse. You better start praying nothing goes wrong, because I'm holding you guys responsible. I'd advise you to get your asses inside the house, and see if you can get us any information."

"Yes ma'am, we'll enter now. Sorry ma'am." The flustered agents replied. Theresa didn't respond and ended the call.

Archie, JJ and Theresa gathered their side arms and vest, and left the room to catch up with the rest of the team. John, Byron and Nick had a good ten minute lead on them, and none were comfortable with that idea.

**Thank you for reading.**


	28. Chapter 28

**This is a two chapters for the price of one post. If you haven't read Chapter 27....STOP NOW! Go back to 27, and find out what happens to Jim Brass. I know I've been lax in posting updates, so I'm trying to make up for it by posting two.**

**Thank you for reading this story, and I hope you're still enjoying it. **

**To those who have taken the time to review...thank you, thank you, and again thank you. Your input means the world to me. **

**Chapter 28**

**It's a Long Way Down**

A thousand different scenarios of what could go wrong ran through the minds of Byron and John as they drove to the Eclipse. Nick didn't have time for such thoughts, he was on the phone with Catherine Willows trying to calm her down as she yelled at him, and shouted orders to her security staff.

"Catherine! Stop yelling and listen. Do not send your security team to the roof, wait till we get there."

"My guys will take care of this Nicky, they're trained for this."

"Thompson will kill Jim the minute your guys step out on that roof, is that what you want?"

"Don't be stupid, of course that's not what I want, but my guys know what do to."

"Catherine do not send them up there, do you understand me…wait for us!"

"This is my hotel Stokes, you can't tell me what to do."

"Yes I can, and will. If you send your guys up there, Brass is a dead man. Do you want that on your conscience while you're sitting your ass behind bars for obstructing a Federal investigation?"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Don't push me Catherine!"

"Stokes I swear…" Catherine began, but Nick cut her off.

"Catherine stop…I can't do this now. Please, just meet us in the lobby."

Catherine heard the desperation in Nick's voice, and immediately regretted her tantrum. "What's your ETA?"

"We're on the strip now; we'll be there in a few minutes."

"We'll be waiting."

Three minutes later Nick, John and Byron pulled up to the entrance of the hotel, and true to her word Catherine was waiting. She led the agents to an empty reception room off the main lobby. Once inside, the Assistant Chief of Security, Mark Cail, his team, and the agents began strategizing a plan of entry to the roof.

"There's only one entrance to the roof. The surveillance cameras picked up Chief Brass and Thompson out on the roof approximately 15 minutes ago. Since then we haven't had any visuals on them, we knew we had blind spots on the roof; it's unavoidable with the HVAC units and other utilities up there. Here's the blueprint, and we've circled the most likely places for Thompson to hide, or get a clear shot from." Mark Cail explained.

Nick, John and Byron studied the blueprints. Archie, JJ and Theresa arrived just in time to help with the process.

"Thompson likes to kill up close and personal, and though he's more than likely armed, he won't use the firearm unless absolutely necessary. John, Byron and I will go out onto the roof first; I don't want to spook Thompson with a full force assault. I want your team waiting just inside, we'll draw him out, and then you guys come in for the take down." Nick explained.

"That's solid, we can do it. I brought some two-ways with us, just put the earpiece in, clip this mic to your vest, and we'll be constant communication." Cail replied. Nick nodded his thanks as everyone suited up.

"Everyone listen up! As you know Thompson's a trained killer, no heroics and watch each others back. Let's take him down clean." Nick stated.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

The group of agents and security exited the reception room through a back service area. They worked their way through the corridors, and to the same elevator Thompson and Brass used moments earlier. Byron, John and Nick stood before the door to the roof, they readied their 9mm's and clicked off the safeties. Nick rotated his neck, and blew out a deep breath. He was surprised to find he wasn't nervous or afraid, he knew they were standing on the threshold of what could be disaster, but he was calm. _Odd,_ he thought, _it's different when you know what coming_.

John pushed the door open and slowly began to walk out, Byron followed, his shoulder pressed into John's side. Nick completed the circle, each man facing a different direction, covering each others back and preventing any surprise attack. The rain still poured, and within seconds the agents were soaked through. They walked to the corner of the roof access shed, guns and flashlights scanning the area. John took tentative steps out into the open space. Two steps, three, four, maybe Thompson was leading them on a wild goose chase, John thought.

The agents were about to take their next steps when a concussion charge went off to the left of their position. All three men turned toward the loud sound, John and Byron taking several steps forward. From behind a predator made his silent approach, Jerome Thompson was a mere step away when Stokes felt the ominous presence approaching. Past and present collided.

Nick began to turn, 9mm in hand, but Thompson was quick. He lunged forward, grabbed Stokes' right arm and dislodged the 9mm with one quick snap of Nick's wrist. Thompson yanked the right arm up and behind, pressed it to the middle of Nick's back, and held it there. With his left arm Thompson brought a Screaming Eagle 6010 tactical-ops knife and pressed it against Stokes' throat. 5+ inches of cold hard steel waited to dispense damage if the others caused any trouble.

John and Byron reacted quickly to the first sounds of trouble, guns raised and ready. Thompson pulled Stokes closer, the knife pressing sharply into the tender flesh of the neck, a trickle of blood escaping. Nick could feel Thompson's putrid hot breath on his neck.

"Back off! Back the fuck off!" Thompson yelled. John and Byron stood frozen in place.

"Ok, ok! Let's take it easy, calm down!" Byron returned.

"Shut the fuck up! Drop your weapons and back off!" Thompson began to yank Nick in a semi-circle, away from the roof shed, and the two agents. With his back toward the ledge of the high-rise hotel, he began to step backwards.

"We can't do that, you know we can't." John stated.

"Maybe I can give you some incentive." Thompson pressed the knife deeper, the blood turned from a trickle to a small stream.

Nick winced as the knife dug into his flesh, but he remained calm. "They won't put their weapons down Jerome, it's against policy. As long as you're holding that knife to my throat, they'll keep their guns trained on us."

"Then maybe I should get it done with, you ain't worth saving anyway."

"You could do that, but then you wouldn't be able to continue your mission. You wouldn't be able to save more boys from pain." Nick said quietly.

"I don't care!"

"If you kill me, they'll shoot you right after, and all your hard work will be for nothing. We can work this out Jerome. Let me help you."

"No! No! You're just fuckin with my head. You won't help me. I know all about you, and I know what you do. You got everyone else fooled, but you won't fuck me over. You're just like the rest of them."

Nick, Byron and John knew the rules of the game changed when they searched Thompson's hotel room earlier. His warped mind was drawing him in different directions. Stokes was no longer the commander, the ally, but rather the enemy, the evildoer, the hunted.

John quickly came up with an idea he hoped would work. He took a step closer, holding his gun in a downward position. "We know all about Stokes, Jerome. We know you were trying to help us. Turn him back over to us; we'll make sure justice is served."

"No, I'll take care of Stokes! You two back off!"

Byron and John did exactly what Thompson wanted. They backed off a few steps, but kept their weapons trained on the man. They knew this was no time to argue, they could see what Thompson didn't. Hotel security was quietly working their way out of the roof entrance. Slowly making their way around the other side of the access shed, and soon would flank John and Byron's position.

Nick noticed Byron's line of sight shift to the entrance, and drew Thompson's attention back to him. "Jerome what did you do with Jim Brass, is he ok?"

"Why you worried about him? You should be worried about yourself."

"Where is he Jerome?" Nick's patience wore thin…it was time to turn the tables.

"He's ok. He's over there, behind that big a/c unit, over on the left."

"Let me send someone over there to check on him?" Nick asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Fuck no! I told you he's fine."

"Man, you don't want anything to happen to Captain Brass, he has too many friends, if you know what I mean. I crossed him once, and look what happened to me." Let the mind games begin, if he had to crawl in the muck so be it, he'd been there before, Nick thought.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Thompson yelled in Nick ear.

Mark Cail, Brass' assistant security chief, heard the conversation through the two-way. He appreciated Stokes directing them to Jim's location, and sent two team members to check on him. Meanwhile, he silently motioned the others to follow his forward progress. Cail couldn't believe Stokes was holding it together this well. A sociopath holding a knife to your neck would cause almost anyone to freeze, but Stokes didn't waver. That took balls in Cail's book.

"Think Jerome? I was just doing my job, things didn't get screwed up till you came to Vegas. Why do you think that happened? You and me were working together just fine, then all of a sudden it went to hell. You think its coincidence?" Nick questioned.

"I…I don't know?"

"Come on man, you know my service record, you know what I'm about. Don't you think maybe… _someone_…started feeding you bad intel? Where do you think that came from?"

You're screwing with me, you're just trying to save yourself."

"I wouldn't screw with you, man. Hey, all I know is suddenly my bosses are pulling me into their offices and accusing me of things I didn't do. I spent hours listening to their accusations. Come on dude think about it? We're both getting screwed here."

"No, it's not like that, I would've seen it, you're messing with me. I know you hurt that boy last year, and then you killed him. You killed Roberto Delgato so the others wouldn't find out what you did."

"It wasn't like that man, I swear to God. I don't like to talk about it, but I'll tell you the truth Jerome, if you want to hear it?"

"Whatever…say what you gotta say, but it ain't changin nothin."

Nick knew he had Thompson's full attention, now he just had to reel him in. Like his grand-dad always said when they went fishing; "First you have to have the right hook…then good bait and then you just reel em in, boy. That's how you catch the big ones." Thompson was on the hook, all Nick had to do was reel him in.

"Years ago, I worked an ops mission. Roberto's half-brother was selling drugs to kids, hurting young boys, and I tried to stop him. They told you about that part…right?"

Thompson replied yes.

Then you know things went bad, and Delgato's brother died. It wasn't my fault, but Delgato blamed me and wanted payback. I didn't want to hurt him Jerome, and I damned sure didn't want to kill him. He was a good kid, but someone fed him the wrong intel. Who do you think did that?"

Confusion clouded Thompson's mind, John and Byron saw it in his eyes, but Nick felt it in the pressure of the knife lessen.

"I…I don't know?!" Thompson's mind raged in turmoil and agitation. He wanted the truth, he wanted to be the good soldier, but something didn't seem right.

Nick thought his contrivance was working, but he needed more. He pushed Thompson for information on his accomplice back in New Jersey. One less, conspiratorial driven scumbag on the street was well worth the peril.

"Who's been talking to you? Who, besides Brass, has given you intel?" Nick pushed.

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Come on Jerome, you know who's feeding you intel back in Jersey. You can tell me, remember I've been in your shoes. I was the good soldier, but I got screwed, I know how it works. I can help you." Nick held his breath.

Byron and John, held their stance, guns still pointed and waiting. They could tell Thompson was mulling over what Nick said.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Meanwhile…Agent Conner and his tactical team arrived on scene. JJ debriefed them on the situation, and what hotel security was in the process of doing. Agent Conner was not happy with the risk Stokes was personally taking, but what upset him more was the peril he was putting others in. If Stokes and the others walked away from this, Conner would make sure Nick received some sort of reprimand.

Conner positioned his men to replace the hotel's security. Carefully, Mark Cail and his hotel security team stood down. Cail's team did their job; they rescued and removed injured Security Chief Jim Brass from a volatile scene without the notice of the suspect. Cail was satisfied with the results, though he doubted Brass would see it the same way. For now, Cail was proud of the Eclipses' security staff's response. They received the call from the FBI, and within minutes they gathered data, blueprints, video and sound. They did their job, now it was the FBI's game.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Jim Brass was all piss and vinegar when he awoke in the middle of the turmoil. Brass did and didn't know what was going on, and the deadly smack on the head wasn't helping. He was fairly sure Nicky was on the roof with Thompson, and he wanted to help. He tried to rise, but a distraught Catherine stopped him.

"You can't go out there Jim. Nicky has this one. It's not up to us anymore." Catherine lamented. She pressed the cloth firmly to Jim's head wound, and placed an ice pack on top.

"I got a connection with Thompson, we talked, I know his mindset, I can help." Brass conveyed with hope.

"Not this time Jim, Nicky has it under control, he's calm and collected. He has Thompson thinking right now, he's directing him."

"Nick can't push him, this guy is more unstable than we thought. One minute he's sound, then the next he's all over the place. He thinks Nick is a bad guy…he wants him dead."

"The agents know Jim, Nick knows. There's nothing more we can do."

"If Stokes makes it off this roof alive, I swear I'm going to kill him."

"Get in line, its growing longer by the minute. Let's just hope he makes out alive."

"That boy's going to be the death of me yet." Brass said with a sigh.

"We need to get you to the hospital Jim. Let Cail take you."

"No, I'm not going anywhere, until this is over with." Brass stated. Catherine knew better than to argue, for now they'd wait.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Jerome Thompson began examining what Stokes said. Brass told him one thing, but Stokes was telling him something different, and he didn't know who or what to believe. Nick played his next card.

"You know Jerome, Jim Brass is from New Jersey, do you think he could be working with your contact there?"

"No way, my contact wouldn't do that to me, we served together."

"Hey man, me and Brass served together, and look what he's done to me. Tell me who he is, and I can have him checked out." Nick pressed.

"No, you're wrong! You keep tryin to twist things. I told you not to fuck with me, but you keep doin it!" Thompson yelled in Stokes' ear.

Nick knew he pushed it too far, and regretted the decision, he felt the knife press into his flesh once more. Agent Conner heard and saw Thompson's reaction, and knew the situation was taking a turn, a turn for the wrong. He ensured his men were in position for the take down, and the clean shot.

"I'm not fucking with you Jerome, why would I do that."

Thompson pulled Nick closer to the ledge of the building, "You've done alot of things to save yourself. You had Walter Gordon blown up, you killed his daughter cause she knew too much, and then you killed Delgato so he wouldn't talk about what you did to his brother. You're just like the other ones, you hurt people and you don't care. You just want to save yourself…well not this time.

Thompson swung Nick around, and pushed him to the very edge of the building. Agents Simetto, Anderson and Conner all had clear clean shots, but if they took it, Stokes would plummet to a sure death. Nick's head spun as he saw the ground below, and nothing to stop him from meeting it.

"Please don't do this Jerome." Nick pleaded.

"Give me one good reason." Thompson whispered in Nick's ear, as he nudged Stokes forward a few millimeters closer to the edge.

Byron Anderson reacted, he couldn't help himself…he took a few steps forward. Thompson's attention was drawn to the movement on his left, and turned his head in that direction. Nick felt Thompson's attention turn, this was his chance.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Catherine, Jim, and the agents waiting inside the roof access shed heard Nick talking to Thompson…every word said. They heard the situation change, Agent Conner's warning, and Nick's gasp as he was pushed to the edge. They heard Nick's plea, Thompson's reply, and then nothing.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Nick threw his body back, and slammed his head into the side of Thompson face. The Screaming Eagle knife came away from Nick's neck as he and Thompson tumbled backwards. The knife missed Nick's neck, but cut across his shoulder and down his left arm. Both men were stunned, but Nick recovered first and grabbed for the knife. Byron, John, Agent Conner and his team moved in, but stopped immediately when Nick and Thompson began tussling for the knife.

Nick rolled atop Thompson, and threw two quick punches to his face, as they fought for the knife. Nick felt the bones in his right wrist crumble more with the punches. Thompson returned two of his own punches, catching Nick in the eye and jaw. Agent Conner's sharp-shooter tried to get Thompson in his sights, but didn't have a clear shot. John and Byron were a few feet away, but neither had a clean line of fire.

Thompson saw the agents approaching, and knew this was his last chance to find justice; he rolled Stokes closer to the edge. Nick knew what was coming, and he fought with all his might. No way was he going over the edge.

Nick knew it was a risk, but it was the only option left. He released his grasp on the knife, rolled onto his side, gained his footing and half ran, half crawled a few feet from harm. Thompson swung the knife, knew he missed, and scrambled to his feet. Byron, John, and the sharp-shooter fired simultaneously.

Thompson fell back in a heap, inches from the edge. Byron and John moved forward, guns trained on Thompson's still form. Byron kicked the knife from Thompson's twitching hand. Agent Conner yelled into the two-way receiver: "Suspect down! Suspect down!" as he rushed to Stokes' aide.

Nick lay breathless on the hard white gravel of the roof, the rain washing over his drained body.

"Stokes! You ok?" Agent Conner yelled. Nick nodded, and began to pull himself up. Conner helped him and held onto him as he walked over to Thompson's still form. Nick knew Jerome Thompson was breathing his last breathes when he reached him, but Thompson still fought.

"I failed to complete the mission, but someone else will finish it Stokes…soon." Jerome Thompson said in a gurgled dying voice.

John, Byron and Conner shook their heads as Thompson took his last breath. Nick look up to the heavens as it unleashed its fury and whispered…"I'm sure they will…I'm sure they will."

**Should I stop the story here or go on? I leave it all to the readers.**

**Thanks again for reading my long drabble.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: All original CSI characters belong to CBS, the rest are mine.**

**Chapter 29**

**Now Cracks the Noble Heart**

Agent Conner sharply directed Stokes to get off the roof, and to the hospital. He and his team of tactical agents would wait for the Medical Examiner to arrive.

"We'll take care of Supervisor Stokes." John replied.

"Just get him the fuck off this roof; he's done enough for one day." Conner said hotly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Nick replied.

"You should've waited for us to arrive. You brought inexperienced agents and untrained hotel security out here to catch a serial killer. You could have gotten alot of people killed, it was a bonehead move."

Byron heard enough, and got in Conner's face. "Your team was 30 minutes away dumbass, and where do you get off calling John and I inexperienced. We're trained FBI agents in case you forgot!"

Catherine and the rest of Nick's team were just approaching the confrontation, when Cath put in her two cents worth. "And I can assure you Agent Conner, my security staff are some of the best trained men and women in the business. They are the best money can buy, and I should know."

Catherine and JJ took a protective stance on either side of Nick, while Theresa and Archie stood next to John. Byron remained mere inches from Conner.

"That's not the point! Stokes had no business going after Thompson like that. The situation was out of control, volatile. He put others in jeopardy to satisfy his need to play hero." Conner fumed.

Byron balled his fist, ready to strike, but a pained voice stopped him.

"I didn't know if Jim was dead or alive, I did what I had to. Report me; I really don't give a fuck." Nick forlornly stated and began to walk away. JJ and Catherine both threw an arm around his waist and led him off the roof. John and Theresa followed, but Archie and Byron still had a few words for Conner.

* * *

"Let it go Conner, the suspect is dead, it's over." Archie stated.

"There's protocol's to be followed, and Stokes threw that all out the window. His actions were reckless." Conner yelled.

Byron took a menacing step closer to Conner: "You're making a mistake Conner if you think Nick Stokes was reckless or playing hero. Supervisor Stokes had one objective: get Jim Brass off this roof…alive. We followed standard operating procedures when we came out here, but Thompson was ready."

"Of course Thompson was ready; it's what he was trained for. The situation escalated, Stokes should have walked away." Conner insisted.

"It wasn't like that. Nick tried to negotiate with Thompson, hell he even tried to get into his head, he did everything he could to end the situation without incident." Byron explained.

Agent Conner shook his head. "Guys I don't want to bust anyone's balls, but damn that was too close. Stokes is lucky to be walking away from this mess, he has to understand that."

"Trust me Agent Conner no one will beat themselves up more over this whole case than Supervisor Stokes." Archie expressed.

Agent Conner paused in thought and then said: "Go catch up with your boss, but tell him I'll talk to him tomorrow, he has to understand the effects of his actions."

Archie and Byron said they'd inform Supervisor Stokes, and bade their goodbye. In reality, Agent Conner stood a cold chance in hell of talking to Nick anytime soon, Archie and Byron would make sure of it.

* * *

Catherine and JJ led Nick into the vestibule of the rooftop shed while Archie and Byron argued with Conner. The three found an agitated Jim Brass fighting with the paramedics for his freedom. Thankfully they kept him in check. Jim's concerns lessened when he saw Catherine and JJ leading Nick into the small confines of the dimly lit shed.

"Jesus Stokes, what the hell were you thinking?" Jim demanded.

"At the time, I was thinking of ways to get your sorry ass off the roof…alive."

Brass opened his mouth to give a scathing reply, but Catherine shut him down. "Not now Jim, the paramedics need to take a look at Nicky."

Jim caught his first clear look of Nick, and immediately clamped his mouth shut. Nick was soaked through from the rain, blood ran from a cut above his left eye, bruising and swelling already forming. The nasty looking cut on his neck clotted, but the pain it caused was obvious. Nick was cradling his right arm, and Jim could see the unnatural angle it hung. His left arm didn't look any better, blood dripped from a long gash. Jim felt nauseous when he saw Nick in the light of the dim overhead fluorescents. Thoughts of a year ago plagued him…Nick on the ground, life seeping out, hours and days of waiting and praying, the stark sterile ICU, the beep and buzz of machines. Brass shoved the thoughts from his mind and tried to get up to help, but again he was held in place.

Another paramedic came to Nick's aid, and led him to a small stack of crates off to one side. Catherine and JJ released their caring hold, allowed the medic room to work, but kept a close watch.

"I'm Bob; let me take a look at what we have here." The paramedic said.

"I'm ok, just a few stitches, I'm fine." Nick replied.

"It's going to be more than a few stitches, and your right wrist is definitely broken."

Nick released a sigh. "I know, but I was just trying to act tough."

"Well tough guy, hate to tell you, but you're going to the hospital. Let's clean out these cuts, get some dressings on them, and then we'll splint this arm. Do you have any pre-existing conditions or allergies we should know about?"

"Well let's see…I was shot last year in the chest and abdomen, and I had a run in with some fire ants awhile back, but other than that…no nothing."

"Real funny, now seriously, I need to know?" The paramedic questioned again.

"Unfortunately, he's not joking. The damage from the shooting was to his liver, right kidney and ribs, and his left ribs and lung. He's not allergic to any medications…only insect bites. Did I leave anything out?" Catherine asked Nick.

"No, I think that about covers it. Do you keep track of all my medical records Cath?"

"Someone has to Nicky, though I think I'll turn the task over to JJ here. It's too much for me to keep track of anymore." Catherine half joked.

Nick shook his head, and then complained when the paramedic hit a particularly sore spot on his side. His full attention was drawn away from Catherine and JJ.

Catherine leaned closer to JJ: "I have complete copies of his medical records from here in Vegas, and his mom sent me his records from Dallas. I'll make sure you get copies of the epic tale before you leave Vegas."

"I'm not sure I should have that information. Nick's infor…I mean…Supervisor Stokes' information should go to someone else." JJ stammered.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I have a feeling Nicky is more than your supervisor. I've known him a long time, and I know what I see."

"I…we…well you see…it's…complicated." JJ attempted to explain.

"Give him some time; he'll work it all out. Nicky's like most of us on the job, unlucky in love and burned one too many times. Before you go back to Virginia I'll make sure you have copies of his records, and you and I will have a long talk." Catherine said with a wink.

The paramedics readied Jim and Nick for transport to Desert Spring Medical Center. Medical Examiner David Phillips was coming up the stairwell and into the small vestibule as they were leaving. Super Dave was shocked to see Jim Brass on a stretcher with his head bandaged, but even more shocked to see a battered, bruised and bandage Nick Stokes being led away by Catherine and a beautiful African-American woman.

"My God what happened? Is everyone ok?" David asked Catherine.

"Archie's on the roof, he'll explain it all David, I want to ride along with these guys." Catherine briefly explained. David stood flabbergasted, but allowed them to pass. He knew Nick Stokes was in town on a high profile case, everyone in the lab knew, but he had no idea he was being called out to a crime scene involving Nick and Jim.

David stopped Archie before he passed by, and Johnson briefly explained the case and what happened. Archie then apologized for his abruptness, and excused himself. David Phillips understood, but made Archie promise he'd contact him as soon as he had information regarding Jim and Nick. David walked out onto the roof and the waiting corpse, soon someone from the crime lab would join him.

* * *

In route to Desert Springs Medical Center, a new paramedic questioned Brass about what happened, how he ended up on the roof, and did he lose consciousness after being hit on the head. Jim gruffly answered the questions for the third time since his team pulled him off the roof.

Catherine noticed how introspective Nick became during Jim's explanation. She wanted to ask him what was going on in that brain of his, but she already knew the answer…he was blaming himself. In Nicky's mind, Jim wouldn't have been kidnapped, and definitely wouldn't have been injured, if he caught Thompson sooner. The always troubled Thompson wouldn't be dead now if only he found a way to reach him. Catherine began to place a reassuring, comforting arm around Nick, but stopped and smiled.

JJ had already placed a caressing hand to the back of Nick's tension filled neck. Catherine heard JJ's quiet whisper: "Let it go baby…let it go. You didn't cause Jim Brass' injuries, and you didn't push Thompson to this point. This isn't your fault, you tried to help him, and you tried to stop him. No one could ask for more."

"But, I should've done…" Nick began, but JJ placed a single finger to Nick's lips.

"Shhh, you did everything right, everything possible. You and I know we can't live in hindsight. You can ponder would have's, should have's, and could have's all you want, but in reality, we make split minute decisions on what we know at the time, that's all we have. A life in 20/20 hindsight doesn't exist."

Nick leaned his head down until it touched JJ's brow. "I know, but it doesn't make it any easier."

"No it doesn't. But remember you always have me, and a few other people around here who care about you." JJ said, as she directed a nod to Catherine and Jim.

Nick smiled, turned his head, and locked eyes with a misty Catherine Willows. For the first time, in all the years he knew her, Catherine had nothing to say.

Catherine patted Nick's leg, squeezed it, and smiled with heartfelt joy. She knew Nick Stokes finally found the right woman. The one who would call him out when he was wrong, argue with him when needed, yet fight any foe who threatened him. She'd love, comfort and heal him. Jennifer Jenkins was good for her Nicky.

Jim Brass, on the other hand, expressed his thoughts. "I'm telling you Stokes, if you don't admit you like this girl, you are a bigger ass than I thought. And when I'm up to it, I will kick said ass."

"I'd pay good money to see that. Could you guys heal quick, cause it'd be a great event for the Eclipse Grand Opening. Weighing in at 160 lbs and wearing blue trunks is Nick-The Crusader-Stokes, and in the other corner wearing gold trunks is Jim-Always the Captain-Brass. Get reeeady toooo rumble!" Catherine laughed, the others joined in the laughter, even the paramedics.

* * *

The call ahead warned the emergency room staff, at Desert Spring Medical Center, to the impending arrival of former LVPD Captain Jim Brass, and former CSI Nick Stokes. The ER staff was all too familiar with the two, and they expected the worst. Doctor Reynolds, the surgeon who cared for Nick a year ago, received a call from one of the ER nurses. She notified him Stokes would be arriving shortly with multiple injuries. He, like the rest of the ER staff, anticipated the worst. When the doors of the bus opened they waited for the chaos to begin. The last thing they expected was a greeting of laughter. Dr. Reynolds shook his head back and forth, and smirked at the group.

"Come on Cath, quit making me laugh, it hurts…oh fuck it hurts." Nick begged.

"I'm feelin you Stokes…my head is killing me." Jim complained.

The paramedics rolled the stretcher, Jim lay upon, out of the bus. While ER personnel and Dr. Reynolds helped Nick out, and into a wheel chair. Catherine and JJ were directed to the admittance desk for information gathering, and then to a waiting room. Dr. Reynolds immediately began lecturing Nick on the dangers of injuring himself so soon after the shooting.

"Trust me Doc, when I woke up this morning, I had no intentions of rolling around on a roof with a sociopath." Nick said with a slight laugh.

"I'm glad you think this is funny, because I sure as hell don't. I worked damned hard to keep you alive last year, and I'd hate to see my time wasted. I hope you didn't have plans tonight, because you're in for a long series of test. Is that understood?" Reynolds demanded.

"Yes sir, and for what it's worth, nothing about tonight was funny." Nick replied.

"I'm sure it wasn't, and I'm sorry to reprimand you, but when the nurse called and said they were bringing you in with injuries…I expected the worst. A body can only withstand so much damage before it shuts down, and you're pushing the limits. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Reynolds sadly questioned.

"Yes…absolutely. A few weeks ago I was feeling normal, hittin my stride, everything was good, and then we got this case. It pulled me in ten different directions, turned me upside down, and in the end…fell apart. Trust me, I learned I'm not fully recovered, and doubt I ever will be." Nick lamented.

"You'll recover fully, if you give it time. I released you for active duty too soon, and that's my fault." Reynolds regretfully stated.

"Look man, a lucrative job was on the line...I wanted back in the game. I led you to believe everything was ok, but it wasn't." Nick explained.

"Fool me once, huh? You know that's going to cost you?" Dr. Reynolds smirked.

"Everything has its price, so what's yours?" Nick countered gruffly.

"Let me look at your scans first, determine if my handiwork was damaged, then I'll let you know. Right now, the damage to your wrist will keep you out for a good four weeks. If we discover more…" Dr. Reynolds conjectured.

"It'll be longer. I understand and I'm not arguing. The decision is yours Doc, no matter what the outcome of the test."

"Good choice and I'm holding you to that Nick. I have a roomful of witnesses to back me up."

Stokes nodded his assent and accepted the consequences. Why battle the inevitable? He knew he faced at least a four week recovery, and a probable suspension for his actions, but it didn't matter. Jim Brass was alive, and the good guys survived another day.

Jerome Thompson was stopped, and that's all that mattered. Did Nick regret Thompson's death? No. Justice was served. Thompson was a sociopathic murderer, he killed innocent men. The victim's families didn't have to watch a killer walk away with a light sentence because of an insanity plea, and for that he was thankful. If Thompson lived, could the FBI have attained information into the mindset of a serial killer? Yes…but as Jen said…you can't live your life in hindsight.

* * *

Hours later the test results were in, and Dr. Reynolds was less than happy. Nick's only concerned was Jim Brass.

Reynolds entered Nick's room. "Hey Doc, is Jim going to be ok? How bad is it?"

"Mr. Brass is going to be fine. He has a concussion and received a few stitches, but should be back on his feet soon."

"Thank God. No one would tell me anything."

"Mr. Brass will be ok, now let's change the focus. We've scanned you from head to toe, stitched you up, set your wrist, and ran a dozen tests. The good news…there's no damage to your internal organs or the repairs from last year. None of the knife wounds were deep enough to warrant surgery, and any scaring should be minimal. Your eye will be swollen for a few days, and like I told you earlier, your wrist will be in a cast for about 6 weeks."

"And the bad news is?" Nick questioned.

"The bad news…" Reynolds said with a huff. "You have a fever, probably from being drenched through from the rain. I know for a fact, a year ago, I explained what could happen if you contracted a fever or infection, we discussed the consequences. A chest cold could turn quickly to pneumonia, and given the damage to your lung, could prove fatal. Do you remember any of my warnings?" Dr. Reynolds chastised.

"I remember, but…" Nick tried to explain, but Doctor Reynolds ignored him and continued.

"Surprisingly, even though you were soaked through, you're dehydrated. You're electrolytes are imbalanced, and you're exhausted. None of this is good. For the next 48 hours you're staying in this bed. We've already administered medication to reduce the fever, and antibiotics to combat any infections. I'm also prescribing something for pain. The nurse will be in shortly with the meds." Dr. Reynolds waited for opposition.

True to his word, Nick didn't argue.

"You're a good guy Nick, and I'd hate for you to lose everything you've worked so hard for because you didn't think about your health.

"Thank you Doc and I will take better care in the future." Nick said solemnly.

"Now if you'll excuse me, there's a mob of people waiting for me to tell them you'll be ok. I'm going to talk to them, but none of them will be allowed to visit you tonight or tomorrow. Is that understood?"

"I know I said no arguments, but could I speak to Jennifer Jenkins and Catherine Willows?" Nick pleaded.

"I'll send them in, but only for a few minutes…is that understood?" Dr. Reynolds insisted, and Nick nodded his agreement.

* * *

When Catherine entered Nick's hospital room a flood of memories rushed her mind, and none were good. Her minds eye saw Nick laying there with hundreds of fire ant bites, and struggling to keep his sanity. Then it switched channels and saw crimson stains on stark white bandages, tubes and wires, machines beeping, and a still figure struggling to stay alive. Catherine shook her head to clear the dreadful memories, and quickly put on a bright smile.

For JJ the experience was quite different. She didn't witness the pained filled past. She wasn't privy to the intimate images of Catherine's mind. For JJ this was all new, she didn't like it, and she knew it would haunt her. JJ cleared her thoughts and followed Catherine's lead.

"So we heard the verdict Nicky, and we know you're going to follow Dr. Reynolds instructions…right?" Catherine chided.

"Yes, I'll follow them, like I told Doc, no arguments this time." Catherine and JJ gave him a skeptical look.

"I swear I'll follow them….now how's Jim doing?" Nick asked.

"He's groggy and his head hurts, but he's going to be ok." Catherine supplied.

"Tell him I'm sorry about all this, I can't believe what happened. LVPD and the FBI are going to want to talk to him Cath; can you make sure they wait until he's up to it?"

"It's already done, don't worry." Catherine replied.

"Jenn can you make sure the team gathers all our files together, and gets them ready for review? You know they're going to go over it with a fine tooth comb."

"The teams already on it, and I'll be joining them shortly. We know what to do, stop worrying."

"The Bureau's going to want to interview the team and both of you. They're going to question my actions tonight and throughout the case, be truthful when answering. Any mistakes made are on me."

"Stop worrying!" Catherine and JJ demanded simultaneously.

"Ok, ok…I just want to cover all the bases."

"Nicky worry about getting well, the rest will take care of itself." Catherine expressed.

Nick thanked Catherine, but he had one more question he was concerned about. "Did anyone call my parents? If they did that's fine, but if not, don't call them. I don't want to worry them unnecessarily, and if they knew they'd be on the first flight out here."

"I didn't call them, and I doubt anyone from LVPD called." Catherine replied.

"No one from the team called them, but I'm not sure about the Bureau. I'll call Chris Stanton and check with him." JJ informed.

"Thank you…for everything."

"Get some rest sweetie, and I'll see you in a day or two." Catherine said, as she kissed the top of Nick's head. She left the room, and gave Nick and JJ a few moments of privacy.

JJ caressed the side of Nick's face. "Please, don't ever scare me like that again, I thought I lost you."

"Don't tell the others, but when Thompson had the knife to my throat, I thought this is it, I'm a dead man. God Jenn, I was scared." Tears glistened in Nick's eyes as the realization of what happened settled in.

"I know baby…I know." JJ leaned over and gave Nick a tender kiss.

"But it's over right?" Nick said.

"It's over for Thompson, but not for you. Just remember, I'm always here when you need me."

"Come here." JJ leaned closer and Nick gave her a soft kiss. "Thank you." He whispered.

"You need to get some sleep. I'll be out in the waiting room updating the team, and going over the paperwork. If you need me, I'll be here in a heartbeat. Now close your eyes and get some rest."

"Yes ma'am." Nick laughed. JJ shook her head, kissed him once more, and departed from the room.

Nick prayed peaceful, drug induced sleep found him. He didn't want to think about what happened on the roof, or the brutally murdered victims, or the consequences of the case. He prayed the nightmares wouldn't enslave his dreams and torture his weary mind. Nick took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and soon deep slumber wrapped him up in comforting arms.

**Thank you for reading this chapter. Review...don't review...it's up to you.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**Time Heals All Wounds**

The sound of a squeaky cart coming down the corridor woke Nick Stokes from his peaceful slumber. Slightly disoriented, Nick quickly scanned the room. "Ok, I'm still in the hospital," he thought to himself. To his left was a curtained wall hanging from the ceiling, the muffled sounds of a television told him he wasn't alone. A large industrial clock on the wall directly in front of him read ten o'clock, but Stokes wasn't sure if it was a.m. or p.m. He looked to the window on his right for help, but the curtains were drawn tight. When last he remembered looking at the time it was 4 a.m.

"Please tell me I slept for more than six hours?" Nick said in a low voice.

"More like eighteen, but who's counting." A voice to his left answered, a voice Nick would know anywhere.

"Jim, how're ya doing?"

Brass pulled the curtain aside to reveal himself sitting up in a chair, and watching highlights from an earlier game. "I'm doing fine Nick, and yourself?"

"Give me a minute to wake up, and I'll let you know. When'd they move you to my room?" Nick questioned.

"Hate to tell you bub, but they moved you in with me. Thought for sure they'd wake you with all the noise, but you kept sawing logs." Jim joked.

"Why'd they move me here?" Nick questioned.

"You got a problem with it Stokes?"

"No, not at all…just wondering?"

"I asked them to wheel you down here. I figured if we had to be in this joint, we may as well be in the same room. Misery loves company you know."

"Hey man, I'm sorry I got you wrapped up in this mess." Nick solemnly replied.

"What do you mean mess? From what I hear you handled the case well."

"Yeah right, cut the shit."

"I'm not bullshitting you Stokes, that's not my style and you know it." Jim said.

"I don't know man. Thompson killed six men on my watch. He pulled me around by the nose, and sent me on one wild goose chase after another. Oh, and let's not forget the best part…he led me back to Las Vegas, jeopardized everyone I know here, and nearly killed one of my best friends. Now, how well did I do?" Nick spewed.

"Jesus Christ, cut yourself a break. You were investigating a brutal, psychopathic killer. Thompson was a nut, he had an agenda. An agenda you and your team weren't privy to. He left behind no evidence, and yet you were able to catch him. I'd say that's good work."

"You're being generous. I knew Thompson threatened you and Catherine, I should have done more. You're in the hospital because I screwed up."

"No Nicky, that's on me, you sent protection. Catherine wisely chose to accept hers, but I didn't. I should've let your guys clear my house, before I entered, but I blew them off. Why the fuck did I need them? I was on the job for years, I was Captain of Detectives for LVPD, and I didn't need your FBI guys covering my ass? Obviously, I was wrong. I let my ego get in the way." Brass lamented.

"None of this should've happened." Nick replied.

"I heard a wise woman say: _A life in 20/20 hindsight doesn't exist. _If I were you Nicky, I'd listen to the woman." Jim pushed.

"And if I don't listen, you'll kick my ass until I realize her wisdom." Nick noted with a sarcastic laugh.

"Laugh all you want, but I've been around the block a few times, courted a few women in my day, and I know she's a keeper. Jennifer Jenkins is a smart, loving woman, probably too good for you. You need her, and for some reason she wants your sorry ass. I'm telling you Stokes, let Jennifer in and she'll love you in ways you never imagined." Jim theorized.

"It's complicated, I'm her supervisor. We could lose everything we've worked for."

"It's a leap of faith bub, there are no guarantees. I spent my life worrying about the job, but the job doesn't keep you warm at night, it doesn't love you. The job eats you up, and thirty years later, you look back and ask _why'd I do it?_ You got a second chance at life last year, don't waste it."

"You're right, and I don't want to waste it. Jenn and I will figure it out."

"I'm glad to hear that, real glad to hear that. Talk to your boss, make it work. Trust me, make it work."

Nick became quiet and reflective, while Jim returned his attention to game highlights on ESPN. A short time later, a nurse came into the room and found both men sleeping soundly. She checked monitors, turned off the television, and left them to peaceful slumber.

* * *

The morning sun broke over the desert mountains in the distance, and painted the sky in soft hues of orange, pink, and lavender. Catherine Willows looked out the expansive window of her office, and pondered her upcoming conversation with Jennifer Jenkins. Catherine wanted to ensure she had her thoughts in order before JJ arrived.

Over the years, Catherine and Nick developed a trusted, protective relationship with each other, not romantic, but definitely not the mothering type. Years ago Jim Brass asked her to take Nick Stokes under her wing, and Catherine did, without question. They bonded instantly, and why not? Nick was a good man, and it didn't hurt he was handsome. She would be lying to herself, if she didn't admit to being attracted to him, just as she was attracted to Warrick. Both men were easy to like, but both men had a dark side to their personalities. Catherine learned of Warrick's dark side early on, his was easy to pick out. He was overly competitive, and his gambling addiction was obvious. Nick, on the other hand, was difficult to pinpoint.

Looking back, Catherine remembered the haunted looks that crossed his features from time to time. She remembered the self-doubt and lack of confidence that plagued his early years as a CSI. She also remembered being concerned about his overly empathetic nature. But, back then, she had too much going on in her own life to question Nick too closely. Besides, Nick Stokes was good at hiding. He'd turn on the charm, give you that big smile, and dismiss all concern at the first signs of someone cross-examining him. Yes, Nick Stokes was good at hiding.

Catherine Willows wanted protect Nick's privacy. It wasn't her place to give JJ a detailed history of the traumatic experiences in his life. Initially she'd test the waters to see if and what Nick shared with JJ.

Catherine pushed any further thoughts from her mind, and went to the credenza to pour her self another cup of strong black coffee. A knock at the door signaled Jennifer Jenkins arrival, and she went to answer.

"Ms. Willows, I'm so glad we're getting the chance to talk before I have to leave for Virginia." JJ said.

"Please call me Catherine, and tell me you're not leaving before the grand opening events."

"Well I'm not sure yet, but I would imagine the Bureau will want our team back at HQ soon. Though I'll admit, some downtime would be wonderful."

"I'll talk to Nick and see if he can get Supervisor Stranton to agree to a two week vacation for all of you. Lord knows you all deserve a break."

"I agree, but don't hold your breath. I doubt Nick will ask for any favors right now, and I doubt he'd accept any if offered. That man tries my patience sometimes." JJ responded.

"Like I said, I'll talk to Nick. If he doesn't agree…well let's just say, sometimes a woman has to take matters into her own hands." Catherine laughed.

"I would imagine you can be pretty damn persuasive, that's why I like you Catherine."

"I hope you and Nicky can make a relationship work. He needs an outspoken woman, someone who will stand up for him, but not lose herself." Catherine stated. JJ returned a concerned look.

"Don't get me wrong, Nick's a good man, he's been a wonderful friend to me, and surrogate uncle to my daughter. You'll never find a more loyal or dedicated person. He's loving, caring and empathetic, but he's also stubborn, sometimes overly driven, and fierce when pushed too far." Catherine explained.

"In the past few months, I've witnessed most of these characteristics. He's been extremely loyal to the team, and he treats each of us with respect. When he had trouble with a co-worker, he addressed the problem head on. He shared his personal information with the team, information I'm sure he had no desire to share. During the Thompson case he pushed himself to the point of collapse, yet refused to give up. Yes, I've witnessed the Nick Stokes you speak of." JJ replied.

"I'm glad he talked about his past experiences, he usually doesn't open up." Catherine said.

"He may not have, but Theresa pushed the issue. It's a long story, but the condensed version is…Nick believed it only fair to share his past with the team. He said it was a matter of trust if we were to become a bonded team." JJ explained.

"That sounds like Nicky, and believe me if you break that trust, its hell getting it back. I know from past experience."

"It's understandable why he feels this way. His past hasn't always been, shall we say, conducive to an atmosphere of truth and trust. I know there's more about his past he hasn't shared and I respect his privacy, but there's a few questions I'd like to ask you. If you're not comfortable answering, I understand. I just…well…I just want to know him better, watch out for him…take care of him." Jennifer explained.

"I'll try to answer your questions, but as you said, if it invades his privacy I won't." Catherine remarked.

"Fair enough, I only have two questions. The first question is about his health, and the shooting last year. I know his injuries were critical, I've seen the scars, and I understand enough about human anatomy to know most people don't survive that type of trauma. What do I need to watch out for? How do I help him take better care of himself?"

Catherine was thrilled to hear JJ's first concern was Nick's health and well being, and not trying to glean past private information. "The first thing you should watch out for are signs of fatigue. We know the effects of this, from the Thompson case. The second…because of the damage to his lungs, he's susceptible to pneumonia and infections. In time this will be less of a threat, but he hasn't reached that point yet. And third, take care of him when he won't take care of himself, fight with him if need be, chain him down if necessary." Catherine half-jokingly replied.

"In other words, refer back to stubborn; sometimes overly driven; fierce when pushed, and stand my ground." JJ commented.

"Exactly! If he pushes the issue, push back harder. Like all men, he hates being told what to do, but sometimes it's what's best. I wasn't lying when I told you I have complete sets of his medical records. I've made copies of them for you. Read over them, and if you have questions, call me. Now what's your second question?" Catherine asked.

"I know there's a considerable amount about Nick's past I don't understand or know yet, and there's an ample amount of mine he doesn't know. We need to discover it all in our own time, and in our own way. My question is; would it be ok to call you if I need insight? I don't want to break his trust, but sometimes it's nice to get a different perspective on a situation." JJ explained.

"You can call me anytime. I'll answer your questions, but as I said earlier, not if it breaks confidences between Nick and I."

"Understood, I appreciate your stand, friendship like that is hard to come by these days."

"So any ideas on how you two are going to handle this budding relationship? How are you going to handle it with the Bureau?" Catherine questioned.

"No idea, but I'm open to suggestions?"

"My best advise, don't try to hide it. That will put too much strain on the two of you. I've seen it happen before. Talk to Chris Stranton, be open and upfront. Chris seems like a reasonable person, I believe he'll understand. You and Nick are good together, it will work itself out."

"From your mouth to God's ears. I know this sounds crazy, I mean we haven't known each other long, but I feel connected to him in a way I've never felt before." JJ admitted.

"It doesn't sound crazy to me. Sometimes, just when you're not looking, it happens." Catherine said with a smile.

"Thank you Catherine for everything. You are such a good friend to Nick, and I hope you and I can become friends too."

"We already are…we already are." Catherine replied. JJ looked up with misty eyes, and walked over to Catherine to give her a hug.

"I'm going over to the hospital, would you come with me?" JJ asked.

"I'd love to, but with the grand opening a week away, I'm afraid I'll have to go later."

"I don't know how you're keeping track of everything, I'd be lost. I'll tell Nick you said hello, and let him know you'll be by, as soon as you're able. Thank you again Catherine, for everything."

"I'm glad we talked, and I'm looking forward to many, many more conversations. Remember, call me anytime. I have a feeling you and I have much in common, and not just Nick."

"I'm sure we do." The two women said there goodbyes, and went their separate ways, JJ to the hospital and Catherine back to a busy day ahead.

In a hospital room across town, old friends were catching up with each other.

* * *

Twice nurses came into room 714 to shush the gathered crowd. Frustrated, they gave up, and shut the door. Nick and Jim were thoroughly enjoying the company. John and Byron were learning just how close the grave shift of yesteryear was, and discovery friends they never knew they had. Archie continued to torment Hodges about being Stokes' favorite lab rat, and how good it was at the Bureau. Doc Robbins was ensuring Super Dave and Dr. Ray were keeping the morgue up to his standards. While Mandy and Wendy filled Theresa in on all the ways they made Nick earn his lab test results, information she had to share with JJ. Nick and Jim shook their heads in wonder and amusement.

Laughter burst out into the hall when the door opened, and Conrad Ecklie entered the room.

"Well, I see you two are still causing trouble." Ecklie said with a smile.

"Hey don't blame me. It's all Stokes' fault." Jim playfully reprimanded.

"Thanks Jim, kick a guy when he's down why don't ya." Nick sarcastically replied.

"I'm just glad to see you're both alive, and recovering. Nick, I talked to Chris Stranton yesterday and told him the case was clean and clear as far as LVPD was concerned." Ecklie explained.

"Thanks for talking to him Conrad."

"I also heard you were worried about repercussions from the Thompson case, and all I can say is, don't be. Chris seemed pleased with the way you handled the case. His only concern was if you and Jim were ok. He said he'd talk to you sometime today." Conrad explained.

"I appreciate you intervening on my behalf. You didn't need to do that Conrad."

"Hey you may be with the FBI, but you'll always be part of the LVPD, as far as I'm concerned. The doors always open for your return." Conrad offered.

"You never know, one day I may take you up on that offer."

"I never thought I'd make such an offer to you a few years back. Time changes everything I guess." Ecklie said with a laugh.

"That it does…that it does." Nick replied.

* * *

Slowly, one by one, the old grave shift crew, and Nick's new FBI team exited and return to work. Jim Brass sat in his chair and began to doze, as he waited for his release papers from the hospital. Nick was watching Sports Center, the volume low, when his phone rang. He knew this was the call he dreaded, but answered nonetheless.

"Stokes"

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Nick immediately became apologetic. "I'm sorry Chris, the situation got out of hand. My intention was to stop Thompson, bring him in, and let him face the consequences. Unfortunately, the best laid plans don't always work."

"I don't give a shit about Thompson. He was a lost cause no matter how the case went down. My concern is your frame of mind, and putting yourself in harms way…once again. Do you have a death wish I should know about, or maybe some superhero fetish?"

"No sir, it's not like that. I followed procedure, did the job right, but it fell to hell in a heartbeat. If you believe I wanted Jim Brass to be kidnapped and end up in the hospital, you're wrong. I don't know how to prove otherwise."

"I know you didn't want anyone to get hurt, but that doesn't answer my question." Stranton pushed.

"What do you want to hear? Look, I battled to stay alive in that plexi-glass coffin, and I struggled to stay alive last year. By the Grace of God, I'm still alive and breathing. Life seldom gives second chances, and it sure as hell doesn't give third. If you believe I have some death wish, then release me from active duty man…fire me!" Nick fumed.

"That's all I wanted to hear. Being the hero can become intoxicating, if you know what I mean. I was hoping you didn't fall under its spell." Chris explained.

"It's hard to fall prey to something you've never been. Years ago I was careless at a crime scene, was kidnapped, and paid the price. Fortunately I survived, but others were placed in danger because of me. Then there's the shooting last year. Trouble was looking for me. I spent years lying about my past, and karma finally evoked its right to bite me in the ass. Again, I placed others in jeopardy…what kind of hero does that?"

"The human type I'd say. I'm sorry to bust your balls Nick, but I was getting two very different stories about the case. I wanted to make sure I which one to believe."

"I ruffled feathers, so to speak. You know how it is Chris, the hierarchies, chains of command, egos. Needless to say, buttons got pushed…mine included." Nick explained.

"I know exactly how that goes. I've been in your shoes more than once. Willows, Brass, your team, even Ecklie were saying one thing, while the LVPD Sheriff and Agent Conner were telling a different tale. I had others on scene interviewed, and they verified that the Sheriff and Conner were provoking you, questioning your abilities to lead the case. That being said, I was still concerned with your mind-set and you ending up with a psychopath holding a knife to your throat."

"I had no desire to be on the wrong side of a knife. As to my mind-set at that moment, all I kept thinking was how the hell did this happen, and how the hell do I get myself out of it?" Nick replied with a slight laugh.

"One of those, why the fuck did I get out of bed this morning, moments?"

"Oh yeah."

"Please understand Nick, I'm not angry with you or your team, but I was concerned. Not just with what happened on the roof, but also your injuries. I wasn't kidding, when I asked, if you were trying to give me a heart attack. I also wasn't thrilled with the prospect of calling your family and telling them the news. Fortunately, Agent Jenkins called, and informed me that you didn't want them notified. I assume you didn't want them to worry?" Chris questioned.

"Thank you for not calling them. I know that goes against Bureau protocol, but if my parents knew they would have been on the first available flight to Vegas. I was ok, and I know this may sound awful, but what they don't know won't hurt them." Nick lamented.

"I understand and agree. Now I have one other matter to address." Chris delivered.

"Oh God, what did I do?" Nick worriedly questioned.

"As far as I know…nothing yet, but should I be looking for a new assignment or position for Agent Jennifer Jenkins?" Chris asked with a hint of playfulness in his voice.

"Umm…" Nick cleared his throat, as he always did when nervous. "It's umm…we umm…Ah shit man, I don't know what to say?" Nick bemoaned.

"Just tell it like it is. The truth will set you free." Chris snickered.

"Ok…Ok…it's like this man. I know this sounds sophomoric, but like her. We're attracted to each other, but damn if I know what any of it means. We're not sleeping together, if that's what you're worried about. Hell we're not doing anything. How do you even know about this?" Nick questioned.

"I have eyes and ears everywhere Stokes. Besides, when I talked to JJ, her concern was more than that of a co-worker…I read between the lines. After all, I do work for the FBI and the "I" does stand for investigation."

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything to you."

"Don't worry, I'm not pissed. I can't fault you two for the same thing that happened to my wife and I, it's the nature of the job. Where else are you going to meet someone who understands the work, the hours, and stress than someone who's in the same boat? The Bureau frowns on it, but it happens." Chris explained.

"I'm concerned a relationship with me, will effect Jenn's standing with the Bureau, and everything she's worked for. And, I certainly don't want you facing a reprimand because of us."

"You worry too much Stokes. You and Jennifer haven't done anything wrong. I know there's the possibility of a pending relationship, and we'll cross that bridge when it comes. You and your team did a good job on this case, I have no complaints. That's why I'm giving you guys the next two weeks off. Have some fun in Vegas, and enjoy the Grand Opening at the Eclipse. Besides, you're on medical leave for the next few weeks, and that gives you and JJ time to work things out. When you get back we'll talk, and address the situation as needed. Sound fair?"

"More than fair Chris, more than fair. I wish you could join us out here for some R&R, I'm sure you could use it too."

"You never know, maybe I'll surprise the wife with a trip to Vegas."

"Thanks again for everything Chris."

"You take care of yourself, and don't gamble away your life savings while you're out there."

"I lived too long in Vegas to fall for that vice. I'll talk to you soon."

Stranton and Stokes said their goodbyes, and Nick settled back into the uncomfortable hospital bed. A huge smile crossed his features, the weight of stress and worry melted from his weary body.

"I take it the call with Stranton went ok?" Jim Brass asked from behind the curtained wall next to Nick's bed.

"It's all good Jim…it's all good."

"Good. Now will you stop worrying?"

"Absolutely, free and clear, and not a care in the world"

"Get some rest Nicky, you've earned it. I'll wake you before I leave."

"Thanks Jim." Nick replied with a yawn.

Thoughts of the Thompson case faded from Nick's mind, and were replaced with thoughts of Jenn. He didn't know if a relationship between them would work, but it sure as hell would be fun to find out. Another smile burst wide, and a slight laugh escaped at the thought. Pleasant dreams soon filled Nick's restful sleep.

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to everyone. **

**Well this story is almost finished, one more chapter to go. I want to thank those who have been so faithful in reviewing the story. Your thoughts, critques and well wishes always fueled my writing. **

**I do apologize for the long delays between chapters, but sometimes everyday life throws us unexpected curve balls, as I'm sure you all know. **

**Again, thank you for reading and reviewing. I wish you all a joyous Holiday Season, and a 2010 filled with love, health, happiness, and success in every endeavor you seek. **

**Take Care, **

**Kelli**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: Don't own them.**

**Thankfully, this is the last chapter! I apologize for the delay in posting. **

**Chapter 31**

**Seven Days**

Seven days past since the incident on the roof top of the Eclipse Casino and Resort, seven days of healing and recuperating. Seven days spent with the ghost of a past life in Las Vegas, and putting said ghost were they belong. Seven days of discovery and learning. Seven nights spent in the arms of a woman who made everything right.

Nick Stokes and Jennifer Jenkins spent their days and nights learning about each other. Their likes and dislikes, their past histories and future wants. By the end of this vacation from the job, they were going to know if their shared feelings were true or simply infatuation. By the seventh day they had their answer, and it seemed the job be damned, they were in a relationship.

The day before the grand opening festivities, Nick felt well enough to show Jennifer around the city he once called home. They did the usual touristy things, visited various hot spots and renowned sites. Nick showed Jenn his old home, and his favorite places to relax. As promised, they met up with the rest of the team for dinner. After finishing, the group tried to convince Nick and Jenn to go out clubbing with them, but they were exhausted. The couple begged off, and returned to their suite. The rest of the team went on to meet up with Greg and several others from the lab for a night on the town.

Once in their suite, Jennifer insisted it was time to clean and re-bandage Nick's various injuries. The cut above his eye was healing nicely, though the area around the eye was still slightly discolored. She cleaned the cuts on his neck and left arm, applied ointment, and new dressings. There was little she could do for his right arm in the cast, other than rub lotion onto his fingers. Once finished, Nick settled back into the soft comfort of the king size bed. Jennifer gathered up the medical supplies, and padded off to the bathroom for a long hot soak in the jetted tub.

When she returned to the bedroom she found Nick fast asleep. A slight smile graced his face, and she wondered what he was dreaming about. She watched the rise and fall of his bare chest. Some women would have found the scars on his body unappealing, but JJ found them a testament to the man lying there. His strength, his conviction, his commitment, his love of life were written in those scars. It was in that moment Jennifer realized she was lost in love, lost in brown eyes, a warm smile, and strong arms that held her tight and kept her safe. She was lost in Nick's caring nature, and brilliant mind. They hadn't spoken of love, it was too soon to speak such words, but she knew she was hopelessly lost. JJ climbed into bed and snuggled close to Nick, a strong, protective arm wrapped around her. Jenn closed her eyes and took a deep contented breath. Yes, she was hopelessly lost, and what a glorious feeling it was.

* * *

The next morning began with a whirlwind of activity for Catherine, Jim and their staffs. Catherine attended to the final details in the ballroom, while Jim and his security staff went over all aspects for the evening. In suites upstairs Byron, Archie and John were enjoying a late breakfast, and recuperating from their night on the town. Theresa was preparing to head to the airport to pick up her companion Tori. And, Nick and Jennifer luxuriated in the warmth of each others arms, after a morning of discovering the more carnal pleasures of their new relationship.

By late afternoon, the group was getting ready for the festivities. Catherine arranged for a small reception at six p.m. in her suites for all of her close friends and family. She needed this group close by to calm her pre-opening jitters.

Jennifer banned Nick from seeing her before the party, and sent him to Archie's room to get ready. Archie couldn't help, but tease Nick.

"Wow Nick, JJ's already got you jumping through hoops for her, can anyone say whipped?"

"Can anyone say I'm going to be looking for a new IT specialist when we get back to HQ?" Nick smugly replied.

"Yeah, yeah, you can only play that card so long before you're going to have to act on it. I'm not holding my breath." Archie replied with confidence, as he helped Nick with his necktie.

"Someday, some girl will take pity on you, and you'll do the same as I'm doing now. She wants to surprise me, and I like that." Nick thanked Archie for the help with the tie.

"Hey maybe JJ has a friend or two she could introduce me to?" Archie pondered.

"I'll check that out for you." Nick said with a laugh. The two men finished getting ready, and made their way up to Catherine's suites. Both men looked handsome as ever in their tuxedos. Archie chose a more traditional single button black tux, with a fitted white shirt, and black bowtie. Nick was dressed in a three button black tux, with a tailored white shirt, and silver satin Windsor knot tie. They entered the suites and were greeted by a group of old and new friends.

"Wait until you see Jennifer, Nicky. She looks beautiful." Wendy commented, the words no more leaving her mouth when the door opened once more, and Jenn entered.

For Nick, beautiful was the understatement of the year. Jennifer Jenkins was breathtakingly stunning. Her milk chocolate hair was swept up, exposing her long neck. Her caramel skin glowed and shimmered, and her jade eyes sparkled in the light as she walked toward Nick. The Robert Rodriguez one shoulder, high slit, black silk gown enhanced her well toned, slender figure. The elegant pair of Dolce & Gabbana peep toe shimmering black pumps only added to Jennifer's appearance. If Nick eyes hadn't been glued to Jennifer, he would've been quite perturbed at the other men in the room drinking in the sight of her. Jennifer walked toward a breathless Nick.

"My God, you look beautiful." Nick whispered, as he caressed her check.

JJ gave Nick a tender kiss. "You're no slouch either, you clean up pretty well." She whispered.

"Alright you two, break it up, we get it…you loooove each other." Greg Sanders teased.

"And, you're still not funny Sanders." Nick responded.

Undeterred Greg continued. "So this must be the lovely Jennifer, I've heard so much about?"

"Greg Sanders this is Jennifer Jenkins." Nick introduced.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Greg offered.

"I've heard quite a lot about you, and it's nice to put a face to all those stories." JJ replied.

"You know when that rugged cowboy thing wears off with this guy, you can always upgrade to Vegas chic." Greg joked.

"Thank you for the info…and you know you're right, Jim Brass does have a certain Vegas chic about him, but I believe he's already taken. Besides, I couldn't break Nick's heart that way." Jenn quickly countered, as Nick burst into laughter.

"Saucy wench, I like that. Remind me to give you my digits before the nights over." Greg returned.

"Oh, absolutely, and I'll wait with baited anticipation for your call." JJ countered, as Greg and Nick laughed again.

"Seriously, it's nice to meet you Jennifer. I look forward to getting to know you better. Maybe one day Nick will find it in his heart to hire me to work for his crew at the Bureau." Greg jabbed.

"I've apologized a thousand times Greg. If you specialized in IT you would've been my first choice, but man that wasn't the case, and you know it." Nick said.

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before." Greg joked.

"When a criminalist job opens, you're my first call, but only if you quit hitting on Jenn." Nick challenged.

"Well in that case…it's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Jenkins, but any future with us won't happen. Supervisor Stokes is a wonderful boss, I enjoyed working under his tutelage, and I can't betray him. He's my mentor, my liege, and I hang on his every word." Greg quipped.

Nick laughed and shook his head. "It's too late to suck up now Greggo, but nice try."

"All joking aside, it's good to have you back in town Nick, and it's a pleasure to meet you Jennifer. I was just joking about all that other stuff. Nick's a good guy, and I wish you both the best." Greg said.

"Thanks Greggo, no need to apologize. Besides I forewarned Jenn about you awhile ago." Nick said.

"Nice to know my reputation precedes me still. Hey did you see Grissom and Sara earlier?" Greg asked.

"No, we didn't get a chance to meet up with anyone earlier." Nick replied with a suggestively raised eyebrow to Jenn.

"They should be here soon, and I know most of the crime lab staff are coming…Ray, Super Dave, Doc Robbins, Wendy and Hodges, Henry, Mandy, and Bobby D. And, Brass said some of the detectives were coming too."

"It will be a reunion of sorts for all of you; that will be nice." JJ said sincerely.

"Why don't I grab us all a couple of drinks, and then we can mingle around." Greg offered.

"That'd be great. I'd love a scotch neat, but I'll settle for an ice water. I'm still on antibiotics, so no alcohol. What do you want Jenn?" Nick asked.

"A glass of red wine, thank you Greg, you're so sweat." Greg gave Jenn a wink, and went off to the bar for their drinks. Nick introduced JJ to more of his friends, and then literally ran into Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle-Grissom. Nick hadn't seen the two look happier, or more relaxed in ages. Grissom still sported his signature beard and moustache, and Sara looked vibrant as ever. Jennifer knew Gil Grissom was of great importance in Nick's life. This was his mentor, and the person he still went to for advice. He certainly wasn't what she imagined, she wasn't sure why, but she pictured a balding man, with thick glasses, and pinched features. This man was anything but, in fact, he was quite handsome, studious, and surprisingly charming.

"Nicky it's so good to see you!" Sara exclaimed as she embraced Nick, and he returned the hug.

Nick and Sara separated, and Gil extended his hand in greeting. "Catherine filled me in on what happened, how are you feeling Nicky?"

"I'm doing ok Gris, a little banged up, but ok. I'm sorry Jenn, let me introduce you. Gil Grissom, Sara Sidle, this is Jennifer Jenkins."

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Jenkins." Grissom replied, and shook the hand JJ offered.

"Please call me Jenn or JJ. I've heard so much about both of you; I feel I already know you."

"We've heard quite a lot about you." Sara responded with a hint of sarcasm and a raised brow.

"Really…I hope it was all good, and if it wasn't, I hope I'm able to redeem myself." JJ replied cautiously.

"I suppose we'll see." Sara returned. Nick and Gil gave each other a curious look; they couldn't understand why Sara was being so ungracious.

Gil quickly tried to compensate for Sara's abruptness. "I can tell you everything I heard was glowing. Catherine and Jim said you were charming."

"Thank you. It's been a joy meeting Nick's friends. I wish the circumstances for our arrival to Vegas were different, and Nick and Jim weren't injured because of those circumstances, but unfortunately that wasn't to be." JJ explained.

"Jim and Nick are safe, and that's all that matters. Catherine said you're a Communication Specialist with the FBI; that must be a difficult task at times?" Gil asked.

"It has its moments, especially when working with multiple jurisdictions and the media, as was with this last case." JJ replied.

"Oh I'm sure you're very capable of charming all the men." Sara snipped.

Nick didn't understand Sara's attitude, but quickly came to Jenn's defense. "Jenn is a fantastic communicator for our team, and she put out more than one fire on the last case. I call her our princess of decorum, and she's proven her skills more than once." Nick beamed, Gil grimaced, and Sara was about to reply, but thankfully Greg timed his return perfectly.

"Grissom, Sara when you get here? Damn Sara you're looking good." Greg said as he handed off drinks, and then gave Sara a peck on the cheek.

"We just arrived. How are things at the Crime Lab, Greg?" Are you handling the pressures of your new role?" Grissom questioned.

Greg, Grissom and Sara began talking about the lab, and the usual politics that accompanied it. Nick and Jennifer were pulled into a new conversation with Doc Robbins, his wife, and Ray Langston. Nick was never more glad, to be freed from an awkward situation in all his life. It was good to see Grissom and Sara, but before the night was over, he wanted to know what Sara's problem was with Jenn.

The rooms became a hub of activity and conversation as old and new friends enjoyed the beginning of what promised to be a memorable night. Shortly before eight p.m. Catherine made an announcement for everyone to gather, and head to the top floor ballroom. Everyone in the room became swept up in the excitement of the festivities.

Nick held Jenn back for a moment, and allowed the crowd to disperse some. He looked around, and made sure no one was close enough to hear his next words. "I'm sorry for Sara's attitude, she can be difficult at times, but I don't understand why she's treating this way? I'll make sure she doesn't bother us." Nick apologized.

JJ patted Nick's cheek. "Nicholas Stokes my sweet hero, defending my honor. How sweet. Sara's harmless, she's just watching out for you, and I appreciate that."

"Well I don't, she's pissing me off." Nick seethed.

"Sara's like a sister to you, right?" Nick shook his head yes. "She simply wants to push all my buttons, and make sure I'm right for you, that's all. She's just trying to protect you." JJ explained.

"Ya know I could see Cath doing that, but not Sara."

"Oh trust me, Catherine did the same, she was just more subtle in doing so." JJ responded with a smile.

"I can't believe them. Who the hell do they think they are? I'm not a child, I can make my own choices, and without their help. I know who's right for me, fuck them!" Nick fired off.

"Calm down babe…its ok. I think its sweet the women in your life think that highly of you. They care who you're with, it speaks volumes of these women. They love you, and they want to protect you from getting hurt. It speaks volumes about you too. If you were an ass they wouldn't bother, and that really would worry me."

"Always my princess of decorum, guess you're always going to have to keep me in check. God help us when you meet my mom and sisters." Nick laughed.

"You know I'm always up for a good challenge."

"Sara and Catherine are rookies compared to my mom and sisters. You sure you want to continue seeing me?" Nick questioned with a hint of doubt in his voice.

"I've never been surer of anything in my life. The question is, are you sure?" Jenn questioned.

"I know what I want, and that's all that matters." Nick pulled JJ close, they embraced, and kissed. They left Catherine's suites hand-n-hand, and joined the others in the ballroom.

* * *

The Eclipse Resorts and Casino ballroom was done up in grand style for the night. The guest list was a who's who of celebrities, local and state politicians, high rollers, the well connected, and the hopeful. Nick stood in awe as he entered the ballroom. He could see Catherine in the distance, playing hostess to the crush of invited guest. Now that Catherine was running with the big dogs, so to speak, Nick wondered how it would affect her. Would it change her forever? Nick pushed the thoughts from his mind, Catherine would be fine, and besides tonight was for celebrating.

Catherine's special group of friends were given some of the best seats in the room, a fact that was not lost to them. The room was an opulent display of old Las Vegas meets new, in an odd juxtaposition that somehow worked well together. The wall of floor to ceiling windows looked out onto the lights and glitz of the Vegas skyline, and sparkled like prisms in fine cut crystal. Everything…from the tablecloths, flatware, stemware and china to the wall coverings and chandeliers were the best. The room was the epitome of a touch of class. The band played Rat Pack standards, and it wasn't long before couples began swirling to the beat of music from a bygone era.

The dinner was a spectacular, gastronomic pleasure, and the speeches that followed were what was to be expected. Often, Nick could see Catherine's discomfort in the praises expressed, but more often he saw the not so hidden roll of her eyes when the platitudes were false. Leave it to the politicians and pseudo important to make asses of themselves. The meal and speeches were followed by a spectacular fireworks display that lit the room through the floor to ceiling windows, as the band played on. After the firework display, Harry Connick Jr. and Chris Botti joined the band for a concert that left the room wanting more. To say the night was a success would be an understatement.

By one a.m. the crowd began to thin some, but the band continued to play as couples returned to the dance floor. Nick looked up from talking to Jennifer, and noticed Vartann and Catherine dancing to a slow song, heads close and whispering into each others ear.

Nick leaned over to Sara on his other side and asked: "How long has that been going on?"

"A year and a half, maybe more." Sara replied.

"Huh, had no idea?" Nick said.

"Men are so clueless, especially you." Sara stated.

"Hey in my defense, I haven't been in town for awhile." Nick said

"Me either, but I've stayed informed. For instance, I heard all about you and Ms. Jenkins." Sara stated.

"So you said earlier, and what exactly have you heard Sara? Why aren't you giving Jenn a chance?" Nick questioned.

"I'm reserving my opinion of her, that's all. Everyone is singing her praises, but no one really knows her. Trust has to be earned." Sara smirked.

"That's bullshit, and you know it. What gives?"

"That's you Nick, to the point, face it head on. I've always admired that quality in you."

Nick shrugged. "I know what you're doing, I get it, and you can push your worries aside. For the first time, in a long time, I'm happy. Jennifer makes me happy."

"I'm glad to hear that, but what do you know about this woman?" Sara pushed.

"I know enough." Nick replied with a smirk and a raise of his brow.

"I'm not talking about sex and sex appeal. What do you know about her?" Sara pushed again.

"Do you think I'm a fool, is that how you see me?" Nick countered.

"No. No not at all, but you're moving too fast. After all you're the one who criticized Gil and I for a workplace romance. I believe your comment was: _Don't shit where you eat_." Sara returned.

"Yeah, that's what I said, but maybe I was wrong."

"What makes it right for you?" Sara questioned.

"What makes it right? I'm not sure. In the past, my record was less than stellar when it came to work and relationships. All I can say is my priorities have change. For some reason Jenn and I made a connection. We know if we want a future together things will change, but we're willing to take the chance. I don't want to lose her, and I'll do anything to make it work."

Sara smiled and embraced Nick, tears glistening in her eyes. "You love her, don't you?"

"I think I do, but don't say anything, it's too soon. Especially not to Gris or Cath, please just give us some time. This is a whole new experience for me, and I'm trying to figure it out."

"I'm sorry to be such a bitch, but you know me?"

"Not as well as I thought. Jenn's the one who clued me in…I thought you were just being bitchy." Nick joked.

"Now I definitely like her. Good luck Nicky, I hope you and Jennifer are as happy as Gil and I."

"Thanks Sar, that means the world to me."

* * *

The twilight hours found Nick and his Vegas family with a chance to tell stories of each others successes and follies. They were enjoying their evening away from a job that wore heavily at times. Cops and Criminalist were good at two things: the first was solving crimes, and the second was letting go and partying like there was no tomorrow.

Greg, Henry and Hodges were just finishing the tale of the infamous road trip for BBQ ribs. The story became overly exaggerated, and somehow funnier than previously remembered. David Hodges turned the page to the next tale of mailbox baseball, and how he almost beat Stokes that day. Nick simply shook his head, and informed the others that Hodges wasn't even close. Wendy tormented Nick about cutting him out of his t-shirt, and fishing in his front pocket for some girl's digits. There were tales of roller coaster rides, bets placed on cases, disgusting crime scene incidents, cases of S&M, and infantile play. The agents thought they saw it all; they worked big cases with the FBI, but now realized some of their cases were tame compared to those in Vegas.

Nick looked up from the conversation, and saw Catherine standing alone by the wall of windows. He excused himself from the others for a few moments.

Catherine stared out at the bright light of the Vegas skyline. "It's still quite the sight isn't it?" Nick asked as he came up next to Cath.

"That it is Nicky. Are you having a good time tonight?"

"I've had a great time, everything was amazing. You really know how to throw one hell of a party."

"Thank you, it was a pain to get ready and work out the kinks, but it was worth it. I'll be glad when things settle down."

"Hate to tell you Cath, but I doubt things will ever settle down now that you're a casino owner."

"It will settle some, in about a month I'm turning my controlling interest over to a management company. I'll remain the face of the casino, I'll still have considerable input, but the daily running and all the liability will fall to them."

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Absolutely. You know Nicky, I think I'd like to take it easy for awhile, take a long vacation. After I left the Crime Lab, I thought this new adventure would be the challenge I was searching for, but it's not. Don't get me wrong, I've enjoyed it, and I still want a say in how it's run, but I don't want the day to day hassles. I'm getting too old for all this"

"You'll never be old Cath…but really, don't you think you'll get bored?"

"Probably, but then I can re-invent myself once again. Lord knows it wouldn't be the first time. What about you Nicky, what are you going to do?" Cath questioned.

"See where life takes me. You and I are a lot alike, every great once in awhile we need to shake things up a bit."

"I think your life is in for one hell of a change, and soon." Catherine challenged.

"We'll see." Nick toyed.

"Take the leap Nick, who knows maybe you'll enjoy it. Besides, Lindsey would love some nieces and nephews from her Uncle Nicky." Catherine teased.

"Oh good God, it's starting already. We just started dating, and you already have us married and having kids!" Nick exclaimed with a laugh.

"Hey I'm only repeating what Lindsey said." Cath returned.

"Sure blame it on poor Linds." Nick replied.

"Blame what on me, what'd I do now?" Lindsey questioned as she threw an arm around Nick's waist.

"Nothing, nothing at all Linds, you're dear mother is putting words in your mouth." Nick informed.

"Mom stop tormenting Nick, he and Jennifer will get married sooner or later." Lindsey said with a smile.

"You two are too much. Did you plan this attack all evening, or was it an impromptu thing?" Nick questioned.

"We would never be that conniving, would we Linds?" Catherine replied all the while batting her eyelashes up at Nick.

"Oh no, not at all." Lindsey responded while mimicking her mother's gesture.

Nick looked up heavenward and said a mock prayer. "Save me dear Lord from the women in my life, for they do test my sanity."

"You love it Nicky, and don't even try to deny it. Besides you've tested all of our sanity for a long time."

Nick was about to respond, but Jim Brass interrupted the trio. "Are they picking on you Nick?"

"Aren't they always? Help a guy out, will ya Jim?"

"Here's my advice…do whatever they say, they're right, you're wrong, accept the consequences and live another day." Jim sagely advised, as Catherine and Lindsey shook their heads in agreement.

"Thanks for the support man I really appreciate your help." Nick sarcastically replied.

"No problem, anytime." Jim laughed.

Catherine looked over to the tables where the gang was still going strong. "I think I better go save Wendy and Mandy from Greg. You know how flirty he gets when he's had a few drinks, and Hodges looks like he's about to bust."

"I'll go over Cath." Jim offered.

"No, Linds and I will take care of it. You boys go and continue commiserating with each other." She and Linds laughed.

Jim was glad for a few private moments with Nick. He knew this may be one of the last chances they get talk before Nick headed back to Virginia.

"How you feeling Nick? You healing up?" Jim asked.

"I'm ok, how's your noggin doing?"

"It's fine. It takes more than a knock on this hard head to slow me down. So Cath and Lindsey tormenting you about Jennifer?"

"Yep, man their driving me crazy. It's not like I never dated when I lived here. Hell they've got me married, and having kids."

"Don't be too pissed at em, their intentions are good. Cath really likes Jenn, and she's a good judge of people. I happen to agree with her, but you have to decide what's right for you."

"Jenn and I are taking it one day at a time; we'll see how it goes."

"That's all any of us can do."

"Is that how it is with you and Linda? Taking it one day at a time?" Nick asked.

"Yep, we're doing the same. She's a good woman, she understands me, and that's saying a lot. We've both been burned too many times, so we're taking it slow. By the way, Cath and Lindsey torment me the same way."

"Glad I'm not the only one. Linda's a sweet woman Jim, I like her a lot. Man I promise I won't dog you about Linda, if ya don't dog me about Jenn."

"That's a deal. So when do you guys have to go back to Virginia?" Jim asked.

"We're leaving Tuesday morning. I have to get home and work on a kitchen with no counters or appliances. I talked to my neighbors Jeff and Gina, and it seems they took care of hanging the new cabinets last weekend, they can't help themselves from helping me out." Nick explained.

"That's great, damn nice of them."

"Absolutely, they're good people. I think they feel sorry for me, and the amount of time I'm out of town. Well that, and they love tearing apart houses and putting them back together."

"Hey I'm going to take vacation in about two weeks, I'll come for a visit, meet your neighbors, and recruit them to come out here and fix-up my place. Lord knows it could use it." Jim joked.

"Don't laugh man they'd probably do it in a heartbeat. Pay the airfare and put them up in a hotel, and you'd have two diligent workers. They're masters of destruction and construction."

"Honestly, how bad of timing would it be if I came out for a visit?" Jim asked.

"Not bad at all, I'll still be on desk duty. The doctor said the cast stays for four weeks, and then it's PT for two weeks. And, you know they're going to make me talk to the shrink, and re-qualify at the range. So I'll have plenty of time on my hands." Nick explained.

"Good, damn good. I need to head back East every once in awhile, I can't lose touch with my east coast roots." Jim answered.

"Yeah, I know what ya mean, if I don't get back to Texas at least once a year it just doesn't feel right. Hey, maybe we could head up to Atlantic City. You have some friends there that would love to see you, and I sure as hell could use some good dirt on you, just in case I need to blackmail you sometime." Nick joked.

"Don't even think about it Nicky, or you and me will be fulfilling Cath's vision of us duking it out. Remember you may be younger and in better shape, but I'm a Jersey boy, I don't fight fair." Brass countered.

"Point taken, and duly noted, I've seen you take down a few suspects over the years. You know before I make plans for Atlantic City, I should ask if Linda's coming with you. It cool if she is, I mean she's more than welcome, I have plenty of room at the house." Nick offered.

"That's nice of you to offer, but I think I'd like to come solo, if that's ok?"

"Fine with me man, whatever works for you."

"Then it's a done deal, I'll give you a call and we can work out the details. It will be good to get out of town for awhile."

"Guess we better get back over with the others before they start talking about us." Nick and Jim rejoined the group, and settled back into the ease that good friends always brought.

* * *

By three a.m. the grand opening festivities were concluding, the who's who crowd was off to the next party or to the privacy of their secret worlds. Catherine's group of intimate friends wasn't ready to call it a night just yet. They had one last tradition to see too before the night was through.

"Ok is everyone ready to leave this dump, and have some real fun?" Catherine laughed.

"Is it time to fill are insatiable need for runny eggs, burnt toast, and fly infested soup?" Nick quipped.

"Let's do it! Oh yeah!" Greg exclaimed.

"I called them earlier tonight, and reserved our favorite tables." Ray joked.

The FBI agents looked worried. "Do we even want to know where we're going?" Byron questioned.

"No, no you don't, just go with it, and enjoy the experience and ambience." Nick ribbed.

The old diner hadn't changed. It looked and smelled the same, and still offered the same questionable menu and strong coffee. The group wouldn't have it any other way.

Doc Robbins inhaled deeply as he entered "Ah, the lovely aroma of bacon frying and grease. My arteries are already starting to revolt. Is everyone up to date on their CPR training, we may need it before we finish."

"It's not that bad. I like coming here, we always have fun, and it's good being back together." Super Dave said.

"That's sweet David, and I agree with you." Sara responded.

The diner's staff didn't anticipate this large group, and weren't prepared at all. The group could care less; they never expected good service or food. This was tradition, and they had no intention of breaking with tradition.

Empty seats filled quickly, and when none were left, laps and shared chairs were offered. Laughter and talk filled the air with an electricity that vibrated throughout the diner and within each person. What a sight the group made. Men sat in wrinkled shirts, tux jackets long discarded, ties undone, and shirtsleeves rolled up. Women sat in rumpled formal gowns of satin's, lace and silks, makeup long faded, but still radiant with cheerful glow. Outside, the inky black night began to lighten into its pre-dawn glory. A new day was rising, and soon the friends began to say their sad goodbyes, with the promise of talking soon.

One by one, they made their way to their homes and hotels, the agents, the lab rats, the detectives and the examiners, until the only ones left were the old grave shift team, minus one. Gil Grissom sat at the end of the table, forever the leader of the old team. Catherine Willows sat at the other end, the glue that held it all together. Sara Sidle and Greg Sanders sat next to each other, the scientists who always tried to achieve more. Across the table sat Nick Stokes, the diligent student who was now the teacher. An empty chair sat next to Nick, a sad reminder of the friend and brother they lost.

"What a night it was." Grissom stated.

"I don't think I've laughed that hard in years." Sara replied.

"I'm going to need to sleep for a week." Greg added.

"I can't wait to get out of these shoes, and this damn dress." Catherine laughed.

Nick remained quiet as the group continued with their gibes. He was enjoying the ease and comfort of his good friends…his Vegas family. In a few days they would say their goodbyes, head back to their own lives, but for now he would relish the warmth that only old friends held.

_Cherish the golden moments_, Nick thought with a smile on his face.

The End

**Thank you for reading, what turned out to be, an endless drone of sometimes senseless writing. Again, I apologize for the long delay in posting this chapter...the end of the tale. I started it many times, but disliked everything I wrote. If you like a sappy ending, you definitely found one. Who knows, maybe one day I'll revisit it, and correct all the mistakes.**

**To those of you who faithfully reviewed, I can't thank you enough. Your critiques and encouragement kept me going. Thank you for your kind words and inspiration. **

**Enjoy Life and Take Care! **


	32. Chapter 32

**Side Note**

I never wanted to be a slave to reviews, but it seems…I am...given the lack of reviews for the last chapter of Quantico. I can only assume it stunk like a waterlogged decomposing corpse.

I can rewrite and edit the last chapter if it failed…but I'll never know, unless you tell me. I want to write the best story for you (the reader.) To do less would be criminal. I wish to hone my skills, continue writing CSI fan-fic, and one day branch out into a world outside of television fan fiction.

It's always been my pipedream to take it to the next level, and maybe one day, become a published writer. I know it's a distant pipedream, and probably unattainable, but I'll never achieve more without honest reviews and criticisms.

Was this story cohesive, does it make sense…flow? Was the grammar and sentence structure (American-English) well done? Did I alleviate unnecessary details? Did I over explain the story at any time? Was the American-slang comprehendible to readers outside the US? Was the story a continuation of my "Who Are You" story?

Honest critiques won't hurt my feelings. Crits are meant to be honest, educational, and that's what I'm looking for with my stories. Be brutal, no rebuttals on my part. I want productive, constructive criticism.

I look forward to your input.

Take Care,

Kelli


End file.
